Blissful Dreaming
by WhyWasISoDumb
Summary: Harry Potter's life has never been easy, but who knew that having a girlfriend would be thrown into the mix as well! When this mysterious girl, Megan Lupin, shows up at Hogwarts, what happens? Edit; LOL THIS IS REALLY BAD. Read for a laugh, if anything. Mary-Sues galore...!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! I am OBSESSED with the books, and the movies were okay. But yeah, it's in my top 2 favorite book series, (Twilight's First! But this story has nothing to do with Twilight!), but HP is close behind! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Enjoy!**

All the Hogwarts students were yet again on their way to Hogwarts via the Hogwats Express, getting relaxed in their compartments for the long ride. In one compartment, sat Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione and Ron. Ron and Harry were playing exploding snap, while Hermione ignored them, and was reading Hogwarts A History, yet again.

As Ron got his eyebrows singed off from the cards exploding in his face, the door to the compartment slid open. Three girls stood in the hallway.

"Um hello, every other compartment is full, could we squeeze in here? This is one of the most empty compartments." Said one of the girls. She had shoulder length wavy dark brown hair, with long side swept bangs that curled out at the ends, and dark brown eyes. The other two were identical twins with long, auburn hair that reached the small of their back, with deep blue eyes. They reminded Harry of Dumbledore's eyes for some reason.

"Uh sure, why not." Ron said, staring, of course, at the three girls. Hermione whacked him in the head with her book.

"Thanks!" Said one of the twins, "I'm Dawn Rodgers, and this is my sister Danni, and our friend Megan."

"Well I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said, holding out his hand to shake each of their hands.

"What year are you guys going into?" Hermione asked.

"Well I'm going into third year, and Danni and Dawn are going into fifth year." Megan answered for all three girls.

"Oh we are all going into third year as well! Maybe we can study together sometime!" Hermione said excitedly.

Dawn and Danni rolled their eyes as Megan said, "That would be so cool if you would want to! I personally don't see what's wrong with reading, and actually getting an education!" She said glaring at the twins.

Hermione looked as if she would burst with joy, as she realized she had found a new best friend who shared her views.

As they were going over possible study scedules, and talking about their favorite books, the compartment door slid open.

"Whoever the bloody hell it is, this compartment is FULL!" Ron yelled, about to slam the door back in the persons face.

"Ron," George said, stepping in the room before Ron could shut the door.

"How about because of that outburst," Fred said.

"We put you on our 'need to prank' list?" George finished.

Ron gulped, Fred and George were known for showing no mercy during a prank, unless under special circumstances.

"You know, when we were at Beauxbatons, we played quite a few pranks until we got expelled. We played a nasty prank on our headmistriss, involving a backed-up toilet and a pesky poltergist." Danni said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to drag me into it, you had better be glad that Dad even let us in!" Megan said, breaking off from her planning with Hermione.

"What! Dad? Dumbledore's your dad!" Harry exclaimed.

"My dad left me to be taken care of in an orphanage but Dumbledore is my Godfather." Megan explained, "I just call him dad."

"Hey let's get changed, we're almost there." Hermione murmered, looking out the window, breaking off their conversation.

Everyone agreed, and quickly got changed into their robes. Then after about another half-an-hour, the train slowed to a stop, and everyone crowded into the hall and off the train.

"Hope you guys get in Gryffindor!" Harry called after them, as they followed Hagrid into the boats.

When all the students had gotten settled into their seats, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! This year the sorting will be a little different, there will be three transfers, who are very lucky they have special connection inside the castle!" He said, "Girls, will you please meet me up here?"

The girls came in, and stood by Dumbledore, "Students, they will be joining the year from which they left from. May I welcome Danni and Dawn, my neices, and my Goddaughter Megan!" He said, as almost everyone clapped, except for the Slytherns.

Harry realized that that must have been why they reminded him of Dumbledore, they were related!

The three girls walked back to the first years waiting to be sorted, and the sorting began!

The sorting hat was placed on the stool, and slowly the number of unsorted first years lessened. Dawn and Danni were called up, and immediatly sorted into Gryffindor. Then finally Professor Mcgonagall called up, "Megan Lupin!"

She got up to the stool, and the sorting hat was placed on her head for a full ten minutes before the hat finally called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry noticed something odd about the new professor. He looked as if he were going to cry!

"You guys, look at the new Professor for Defense Against The Dark Arts, he looks like somethings wrong, as if he's going to cry." Harry said to his best friends.

"Fred, George, did you play some prank on him?!" Hermione accused.

"No!" Said Fred,

"We wouldn't waste our first prank on the new professor!" Said George seriously.

"We would waste it on someone who deserves it!" Said Fred.

"Will you two please stop it!" Megan said walking up to the table, "This stupid splitting sentences, talking in unison crap is really annoying me!"

"Sorry!" They said in unison.

"Megan, shush, Dubledore's about to speak!" Hermione said.

"Welcome back, we would like to remind you that the Forbiddin Forest is to remain forbiddin, as is love potions, and the full list is on Mr. Filch's office door!" Dumbledore said, "Now lets welcome our new Defence Against The Dark Art's teacher, Professor Lupin!" He said.

Everyone clapped, except for Megan.

"Lupin? It can't be." She said, staring at the new teacher. Finally Dumbledore dismissed them, and Harry led Megan, Danni, and Dawn to the common room.

"Dilligrout." Harry said to enter the connon room.

"I'm not tired, so what do you guys think about truth or dare to get to know one another?" Ron suggested.

Everyone agreed, and soon Harry, Dawn, Fred, George, Ron, Danni, Hermione, and Megan were sitting around in a small circle.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Danni said, "George, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" George said.

"I dare you to play a prank with me on someone in this room!" She said.

"Sure! Hermione, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth!" Hermione said, afraid to pick dare.

"If Ron asked you to be his Girlfriend, whould you say yes?"

She blushed and then said, "Yes."

"Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Finally you ask!" She said, jumping up to sit by Ron.

"Oh, uh Megan, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare! I always pick dare!" she said.

"I dare you to kiss Harry!" She said.

She leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek, "You just said to kiss him! So I kissed him!" She said before Hermione could complain.

"Fred, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare!" He said.

"I dare to to tell Malfoy about your undying love for him!" She said.

"No! What happens if we don't do the dare?" He asked.

"We all send a Howler about whatever we want to you at breakfast." Megan said.

Everyone agreed, and Fred chose that option.

"Okay, Harry Potter, Truth, or Dare?" He asked sinisterly.

"Dare!" He said proudly and confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Megan on the lips, thirty seconds, with tounge!" He said.

"Okay then." he said.

They both leaned in, and their lips met. After Fred yelled that time was up, they split apart, and both blushing, scooted apart.

"I- Uh- havetadosomestuff-tiredwalkgottagobye." Megan mumbled hurriedly before running up into her dorm. When she got there she lay down in her assigned bed. She couldn't fall in love or get close to anyone. Not after what happened, she couldn't take that hurt anymore. She reached in her trunk, pulled up her long sleeve, and took her knife. She sliced easily through the skin on her arm again and again, tears pouring down her face. Who knows what she might do if she lost anyone else.

**If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review as well! Send compliments, ideas, suggestions, rude comments, anything! Please just click the button, type a couple words, click enter, ta-da. Please!**

**-Meg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! This is BellaCullen2312, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Danni's P.O.V.**_

We all watched Megan run up the stairs after kissing Harry. He couldn't be _that_ bad of a kisser! But then, remembering her past, I knew why she had run up the stairs. So much for good first impressions!

"Well, um, I'm gonna go to bed now..." Fred said, walking up the stairs with almost everyone else following behind him. Now just me and George were left in the room.

"i'm not tired... are you?" He asked me.

"Nope not really.... what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Talk?" He suggested.

"Why not..." I murmered settling back into the couch next to George.

"Um... what was Beauxbatons like?" He asked.

"Well, it was actually pretty boring, full of preps, suck-ups, and losers. Me and Dawn pulled pranks on everyone, teachers and students alike. Megan stayed out of our way a lot, but still she has a record of her own! You should have seen what she did to uh- this one guy at our school." I finished quickly, I almost gave away one of Megan's most personal secrets to an almost complete stranger!

"Who?" He asked.

"Oh... uh... I don't know, some ex-boyfriend of hers or something." I answered vaguely.

"Oh okay then, uh, is that why you guys got expelled?" He asked.

"It's not my place to tell you, you'll have to ask Megan. Sorry." I answered, I wasn't aloud to tell him anything about it. The only people who knew were people involved and Uncle Albus. I had my hands tied, mostly because it didn't directly involve me, "So what's it like at Hogwarts?"

"Pretty awesome, but watch out for Snape! He can be brutal to Griffindors!" He warned me.

"Thanks for the warning!" I said truthfully.

"Hey, isn't Dumbledore's brother your dad?" He asked me.

"Yeah.." I answered slowly.

"Then why is your last name Rodgers and not Dumbledore?" He asked.

"My father is a disgrace, he charmed stupid goats and got sent to Asakaban!" I said quitely, tears falling down my face rapidly.

"Crap! Um Danni, we can talk about other things! It's fine with me!" He said quickly, clearly alarmed at my sudden mood change.

"Like what?" I sniffled, rubbing tears out of my eyes.

"I can show you all the secret passages in the castle!" He proclaimed after a minute.

"Okay, how? Thay're supposed to be secret- never mind, so were the passages at my school, but we found them all too, so carry on!" I said.

"Okay then, _accio map!_" He said, pulling out his wand. A peice of paper flew down the stairs, and into his waiting hands.

"This is going to show all the passages? It's just a blank peice of parchment!" I exclaimed.

"No, that is a blank peice of parchment," He said pointing to a peice of paper on the table, "This is gold!"

"How?" I asked.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said, not answering my question, and poking the paper with his wand.

"What's that going to do-" I stopped short as thin ink lines began to spread like a spiders web from the point George's wand had touched. They joined each other, crisscrossed, fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed;

_**Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs **_

_**Perveyors of Aids to Magical Mischiel makers **_

_**Are proud to present**_

_**THE MARAUDERS MAP**_

The map showed every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truely remarkable thing was the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in miniscule writing. Astounded, I bent over the map. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Uncle Albus was pacing in his office; Mrs. Norris, the caretakers cat, was prowling the second floor, and Peeves the poltergist was bouncing around the trophy room. As my eyes traveled up and down the unfarmiliar corridors, I saw something else too, a set of passages, that could only be hidden. Most of them seemed to lead to Hogsmeade.

"There are seven secret passages in all, Filch knows about these four," He pointed them out, "But I reckon that Me, Fred, and now you only know about these three. Don't bother with this one, because it's caved in, also this one has the Whomping Willow planted over it, but this one leads right to Honeydukes!" He said excited to be able to tell someone this.

"Wow!" Was all I could say, "How did you get this map?" I asked.

"Nicked it from Filch's office!" He answered proudly.

"Nice!" I praised.

"If you want, you cna have it to use it to get to class!" He suggested.

"Wow! Thanks! Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive! You need is greater then mine or Fred's!" He said.

"Thanks George!" I said again.

"Oh also, when you're done using it, point your wand and say, 'mischief managed', or anyone can read it!" He warned me.

"You have no Idea how much this means to me George!" I said, giving him a hug.

"You know, your mood swings are giving me a whiplash." He joked. **[A.N. Lol, if you don't get it, ask a Twilight fanatic who has seen the movie and read the book! Like me!]**

"So what doya wanta do now?" I asked.

"Make Fred's howler?" He asked.

"Yes! And I have the perfect idea!" I exclaimed, and we went to work.

It was at least three in the morning by the time we parted ways and went to bed. As soon as I got to the dorm, I quickly walked to Megan's room. I saw blood on the sheets, and I knew she had cut herself again. I quickly got rid of all traces of blood off the sheets while she slept. Then I quietly went back to bed, and quickly fell asleep.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to post a chapter before I leave for vacation for three days! I leave tomorrow morning, and it's... 11:30 here... But anyway, I wanted to leave something to quench the readers thirst for updates. It's not much, but that's all I have for the next three days or so, so enjoy it! (Sorry!) WE HAVE INTERNET AT THE HOTEL! That's where I am now! But I just wanted to edit this chapter to say that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did I put a disclaimer last chapter? Hmm... I forget, but in case I didn't, I'm putting two now. Oh and also I'M HOME FROM VACATION! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

_**Danni's P.O.V. **_

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Dawn shaking my shoulder to get me to wake up.

"Danni! Where were you last night?" She asked.

"The common room."

"Doing what and with whom?"

"Talking with George."

"About what?"

"school?"

"Sure, not playing pranks?"

"No not yet."

"Humph."

Dawn crossed her arms and legs with a big frown on her face.

"I have an idea!" I said.

"What?" she answered crossly.

"Let's switch places today! We'll wear the same outfits, and today I'll be Dawn and you Danni!" I suggested.

"Fine, come on, lets get dressed." She said.

We got dressed quickly, then came down the stairs into the common room.

"Hiya." George said to us, "Here's your scedules." He said handing us each a slip of paper.

"Being all matchy-matchy too huh." Fred asked. He and George were both trading places today too.

"Guess who's who!" George said.

"George, Fred." I said pointing them out.

"How'd,"

"You,"

"Know?" They asked.

"George has a big freckle on the right side of his nose, and Fred has one on the left. You just have to look really close." I said.

"Noone can tell us apart but you!" George said.

"Anyway let's go to breakfast so Fred can hear his Howler!" I suggested.

"Oh no!" Fred said, his face going pale, "I should have taken that bloody dare!"

"Let's go!" I said, so we made our way to the great hall.

Fred and everyone sat down, and the mail came. A barn owl landed in front of Fred.

"Shit!" Fred said right before opening the Howler.

It screamed out,

_Fred Weasly, this is in response to your owl concerning the problems you've been having. About the confusion in sexuality, do you like guys or girls better? About your problem with having certain girl body parts, get an operation, and also about your undying love for Dawn the new girl, you have no chance. Also George Weasly is single! Remember that ladies! And also so is Danni, but she will kick your ass if you dare ask her out so don't try it! _

_Your's sincerly, _

_ Gorg Dann_

_"_Thank's guys." Fred said, standing up to run out of the room. I thought I even saw a tear come out of his eye.

"Think we went too far?" I asked.

"Maybe..." George answered.

_**Hey! Sorry this is really short, but Spring Break is coming to an end! I meant to update yesterday, but seeing as yesterday was very busy for me because it was Easter Sunday, My thirteenth birthday and my cousin was born. But ya.... this is my first chapter that I have posted since becoming 13! I had a birthday on Easter!!!! Anyway.... Review as a belated birthday present please!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Next chapter is up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

_**George's P.O.V.**_

"What's wrong with Fred?" I asked, "He knew he was going to get the howler."

"You prat! He thought Dawn wrote that and that he'd really have no chance. He's in love!" Hermione said as I gaped at her.

"Hermione, dare I remind you, he just met her!" I said.

"Have you ever heard of love at first sight? It's not all that rare you know." Hermione said, being her know-it-all self. "Now if you'll escuse me, Ronald and I need to get to class. Come on Harry! Do you want to be late?!" She said standing and leaving the great hall.

I sat there for a little while more before finally deciding to go find Fred. I stood up, then hurried out of the hall to go look for my twin. After a couple minutes of looking, I heard footsteps behind me, I whirled around.

"George?" Dawn said, "I found Fred, but I wasn't sure if he was mad at me, so I went to find you so you could talk to him."

"Okay, let's go." I said following Dawn to the Fifth floor of the castle, where Fred was bouncing a baseball against the wall from his position on the floor.

"You know, if you don't stop PMS'ing soon, I may just have to sent you to St. Mungo's. I reckon that you might be the first wizard to have a period!" I said sitting next to him.

"Yeah! Even I don't act like that when.... wait never mind I do act like that..." Dawn said stopping mid-sentance thinking.

"Dawn, did-" Fred was cut off by Mrs. Norris coming around the corner with Filch close behind.

"Run!" I whispered fircely, and so we ran right into Snape's potions closet while we listened to Filch hobbling by.

"We're gonna get them this time huh? Yes yes we are. Well maybe not.. Aarg just follow them!" Filtch muttered to himself as he walked by, and we all tried not to laugh.

"Let's go before Nutters comes back." I said trying to open the door, "Crap!" I said, finding it locked.

"Alohamora!" Dawn said, but nothing happened, the door remained locked.

"What now?" Fred asked, still a little depressed from the letter, not looking at either of us.

"Truth Or Dare!" Dawn said.

"Why? What is with your obsession with that game?" I asked.

"It's fun!" She responded.

"Okay, I'll go first." Fred said, "Dawn truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." She answered.

He cursed silently to himself, the brightened and said, "I dare you to tell me if you wrote that howler or not." He said.

"Nope, I helped, but George did it for the most part, I didn't even get to read it before he sent it." She answered.

"Oh okay." Fred said.

"Um George truth or-" She started.

"Truth." I said before she could finish.

"Um, would you go on a date with Danni if she wanted you to? Oh and so there's no lying, here." She said picking up a clear liquid, "drink this so you can't lie."

I took a sip of the odor and tasteless potion the said, "Of course I would! I would be an idiot if I said no! I really like Danni!" I said trying to stop talking.

"Interesting..." I said.

"Dawn truth or dare?" I asked, wanting revenge for spilling my innermost secrets.

"Dare duh!" She said.

"I dare you to climb to the top shelf of the closet." I said grinning, as long as she didn't ask me why, she wouldn't find out my plan.

"Easy!" She said climbing almost cat-like from shelf to shelf until she reached the top. "Is that the best you've got?" She asked.

"No, but this is." I said casting a spell so I couldn't get down from the top, and the only empty, shelf.

"So, I can call for help!" She said smiling, "Oh no, George Weasley don't even think about silencing me! Don't you dare or you'll regret-" She said before I said the silencing spell.

I grinned at Fred, and we laughed at her expense until we heard the door unlocking.

"Well, well, what do we have here. Detentions for a week for being in my Potion's closet, as well as 20 points each Griffindor for using a potion and skipping your classes all day today." Snape said walking in the room. "Where is Dawn Rodgers?" He asked.

"I don't know sir. Why do you ask." I said innocently.

"Professor Dumbledore is worried about his neice. No one has seen her since breakfast, and also because I am her and Danni's Godfather." He said, before he quickly stopped talking.

"Go back to your Common room. NOW!" He said and we scrambled out before we could get in more trouble.

"We'll go back tomorrow to get her out of the closet, she'll be fine." Fred said worriedly, trying to convince himself as we lay in our beds.

"Yea.." I said, half-asleep.

It was silent, and I finally fell into a deep sleep, with dreams of Danni filling my mind.

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

We went to our first hour class after Fred got upset over the Howler, and we sat down to wait for Professor Lupin.

"Welcome! Will you all please put your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands." He said, walking in the room.

"Now if you will all please follow me?" He said leading us to the staff room.

"Inside please." He said, and we all filed inside the room.

He led us to a dingy old wardrobe on the oppisite side of the room. All of the sudden, the wardrobe wobbled, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about it's just a boggart." He assured us, "Can anyone tell us what that is?"

Only me and Hermione raised our hands.

"Megan?" He said, and odd expression on his face.

"A boggart is a shape-shifter that takes the form of whatever it believes will frighten us most." I said.

"Right! Now let's try this, when I tell you to, step up to the wardrobe, and I'll open it. Then you think hard of something funny happening to the boggart. Then you say the spell, 'Riddikulus'." He said, and the first person stepped up to try.

Forty minutes later, I had seen, Snape in a dress (which was still enough to frighten anyone more than the real Snape), a headless mummy, mute banshees, a circling rat, a writhing rattlesnake, a mousetrapped hand, a legless spider, and finally it was my turn.

I stepped up, and the wardrobe was opened. Out came darkness, It seeped throughout the room, making me blind as a bat. I said the word, "Riddikulus." Everything turned sunny and bright and then I saw that the boggart was the light. The last thing I saw was Harry rushing over to me before I passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up in the hospital wing, with several anxious people around my bed. There was my Godfather Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Professor Lupin, Ron, and Danni.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out in DADA." Dumbledore said.

"Megan, this will be a shock but you need to know something. Remus Lupin is your father." Danni said.

"What." I said staring at Lupin. He did look kind of like me.... but.... no, he can't be my dad! But I had to find out. "Da-Dad?"

"Yes. Megan I'm sorry! I had to go. It was painful. I regret leaving every day of my life." He said.

"It's okay." I said giving him a small hug, tears ran down both our faces.

"Hey, go to sleep and we can talk later okay?" He said.

"Okay." I said laying back. I lay there half asleep, until I realized that I hadn't seen Dawn all day. "Wait! Where's Dawn?!" I asked urgently.

"My dear child, alas, we don't know. The ghosts are serching the castle as we speak. She may have just fallen asleep somewhere, but the teachers reported that she skipped all her classes." Dumbledore said gravely looking extremely worried.

"I want to help look. I know where she is. Dad I have something to tell you." I said.

"Yes?" Dumbledore and Lupin said in unison.

"Okay now you are dad," I pointed at Lupin, "And you are Dumblez!" I suggested pointing at Dumbledore.

"How about Al, Albus, or Dumbledore?" Lupin suggested.

"I like Dumblez, it signifys that I may be a bit mad, which indeed I am." Dumbledore said, shocking me.

"Okay well Dumblez, I need to tell you the Danni, Dawn, and I can see the future. Like a seer." I said, "Also I am a Metamorphosis. I assume someone in my family was one too seeing as it is hereditary. I have hidden that fact from everyone I know excluing Dawn and Danni." I said.

"Well, this is very interesting. You know, your mother was a Metamorphosis, a very kind and loving woman, and also a bit of a clutz." Lupin said deep in thought, "But I loved her more that the sky, the earth, myself, anyone I've ever met! Until the day I heard she had been killed by Voldemort. You know it was Halloween night, and you and Tonks had been visiting the Potters. You only survived because Lily hid you in the crib under a few blankets next to Harry. Harry didn't want to be under the blanket, so Lily shielded him with her body. After the curse had been cast, and Voldemort met his downfall, you and Harry curled up together in that little crib crying. Hagrid found the two of you, and Dumbledore took you to raise you, and left Harry at the Dursleys. Did you hear any of this before? Has anyone told you? You are part of Lord Voldemorts downfall. Because you and Harry loved each other then, you were holding hands when it happened. The love was too strong for the dark magic. If it wern't for you, Harry Potter would be dead. You're part of the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort! In the end, you and Harry will join up and duel Voldemort. Either you'll both be killed or Voldemort will." He finished.

"Why did no one tell me!?" I asked after a moment.

"It wasn't seen fit at the time." Dumbledore said.

"Well right now I could argue that point but i'm getting really worried about Dawn!" I said quickly, remembering about her. "Also, I really need to talk to Harry... So will you guys go find him? I need to talk to him, also does this mean that me and Harry are destined to fall in love or something?" I asked confused.

"We will get Harry, look for Dawn, and also yes it does mean that eventually you will end up together forever." Lupin said, disgrunteled at that fact.

"Okay, now go please!" I said, "Hurry!"

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

_**Dawn's P.O.V.**_

I was getting tired of this. I was cramped, tired, and hungry, not to mention pissed at Fred and George. I had missed all of my classes! On the first fricken day! This was stupid! They would dearly pay for their sins.

Suddenly the door opened. No one was there. After a minute the door shut, and a disembodied hand snacthed in the hair, and pulled at something revealing someones head. It was Harry and Ron under an invisibility cloak! I couldn't go through the sheild, but objects could. But as I was trying to find something to drop, they started talking.

"Whaduya want Harry?" Ron asked sleepily.

"I think I'm in love." He said.

"Not Hermione!!" Ron exclaimed.

"No! Prat! I'm talking about Megan." Harry replied.

"What is with everyone and falling in love on the first day they meet people! First Fred, now you!" Ron said.

My heart sank, Fred loved someone else and would never like me. I decided then to drop my wand on Ron's head. I dropped it and they both looked up alarmed. I smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Bloody hell! Dawn why are you up there? Where have you been!?" Ron asked.

I mouthed the word Fred, and made clear that I couldn't talk and was trapped.

"Let's get Hermione, we'll be right back." Harry said, and they left the room.

"Who's there!" I heard Snape say, walking in a minute later. I took off my shoe and threw it so he would help me.

"Dawn! Why are you up there?!" He exclaimed, his expression softening. He had been like a Father to me and Danni since he was my Godfather and my real dad was in Azkaban.

I motioned that I was trapped and silenced, and he un-did the spells.

"You have no idea how long I've been trapped up there!" I exclaimed giving him a huge hug.

"Yes, since after breakfast." He answered smiling at me. He was quite nice if he was really close to you.

"I'm starving Sev!" I said, calling him what I and Danni had been calling him for years.

"Let's go down to the kitchens then." He said, leading the way. I got poked and I looked over to see a finger. I shook my and and motioned for them to leave.

We got to the kitchen, where Sev told the house elves to bring me my favorite food, Ramen noodles. As I chowed down, he filled me in on what needed to know for class today and that we would have homework and that I was excused until tomorrow. When we were done, I asked if I could spend the night with him in his office like I did as a small child. He complied, so we headed for his office.

He conjured another bed, and we both quickly fell into a long dreamless sleep.

"Wake up Dawn!" I heard Danni scream in my ear.

"Gah!!" I yelled falling on to the floor.

"Where have you been!!!" She asked, giving me a hug.

"Potions closet." I replied.

"Nice, anyway, here's some clothes. We need to get going in an hour so we can have half an hour to eat." She said.

"K thanks, what will we do with that whole HOUR of time until we need to get to the Great Hall?" I asked.

"Makeup, shower, ect." She answered.

"I don't wear makeup." I retorted, shaking Sev awake.

"SEVVY!!! WAKEY WAKEY!!!" We yelled at him.

"Go away! You insufferable prats!" He said grumbling.

We knew he didn't say that to offend us, he was just annoyed, so we didn't take any offence.

"Well, fellow insufferable prat, do you want to go away?" I asked.

"Nope! You?" Danni asked me.

"Nope! Not at all!" I said.

"Grr, I'm getting up." Sev said, ruffling and messing up our hair as he stood up.

"Nooooo!!! My precious hair!!!" Danni said running into the bathroom to fix it.

"Don't you guys have your own bathroom?" Snape asked.

"Yea, don't you have a staff bathroom?" I countered.

"It's a small toilet and sink with a dirty mirror. I can't use my special hair care products if I'm in there, It dosn't even have showers!" he said.

"Whatever Sevvy!" Danni said, giving him a hug.

"I'm gonna get showered and dressed now." I said walking into the bathroom with Snape grumbling behind me.

When I was done, he practically ran into the bathroom. "He had to pee." Danni explained.

"Nice." I said.

When he was done too we all headed off to breakfast. Snape joined the teachers, and we went to the Griffindor's table. I saw that Uncle Albus was relived to see me, and also I saw that Megan wasn't there.

"Where's Megan?" I asked.

"Hospital Wing." Harry said staring at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She fainted and are you in trouble?" Harry asked.

"No, why would I be."

"Snape found you in his Potion's closet!" He exclaimed.

"Crap! I knew we forgot something!" George exclaimed, "Sorry about Snape finding you."

"Why? It was good that he was the teacher if any to find me." I said.

"Why! Have you gone crazy?" George asked.

"Nope, He's my godfather, my real father is in Azakaban."

"Wow... So why didn't you come back last night?" Hermione asked.

"I had a sleepover with Sev!" I said.

"Sev?!" Ron asked spraying eggs all over the table.

"Professor Snape equals Sev and or Sevvy!" Danni said

"Wow... not awkward at all..." George said kinda creeped out.

"Yup, let's go before we're late." I said hurrying to Potions class.

In Potions I sat at a table with Fred, George, and Danni. We sat at the back of the class.

"Hello, directions on the board, start now." Sev said sitting at his desk. I lit my cauldren and ended up with a perfect potion, mine and Danni's were tied for the best in the class, and we finished ten minutes before everyone.

"YOU BUMBLING BAFFOON! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STIR CLOCKWISE! 50 POINTS FROM GRIFFINDOR!" Sev yelled at Fred when his potion accidentally turned murky brown and not acid green.

"Hey! That's not fair! It was just a mistake! You can't take 50 points for a mistake! If you stopped being so mean and maybe gently corrected him, you could have fixed it then and he wouldn't make the mistake again!" I yelled at Sev.

"Dawn, don't you'll make it worse! You don't know how bad he can get! You don't know Snape!" Fred said horrified.

"Actually I do, and if you actually made an effort to be nice to him and respect him he can be the most awesome person in the world!"

"Are we talking about the same person?!" Fred asked, "You've known him for a day!"

"Sev, my potion's done, can I sit in your office please?" I asked.

"Sure Dawn." He said.

I waited for another ten minutes before Sev walked in.

"Dawn? I'm sorry, I just can handle some of the Griffindors. Some don't give any effort." He said, "I only took five points.

"Sorry for blowing up. I just for some reason care about Fred." I sighed.

"Oh." All was silent for a minute.

"Well I have to go to DADA, see ya Sev." I said feeling sorry that I mentioned it.

"Dawn! Wait up!" I heard Fred yell.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you. Why did you call him Sev then go sit in his office?"

"The same reason I had a sleepover with him last night." I said.

"Eww! Are you lovers!?!?!" He asked horrified.

"EWEWEW! NONONO!! HE'S LIKE MY DAD!!!! EWEWEWEW!" I screamed putting my hands over my ears.

"Oh."

"He's my godfather." I said.

"Ah..." Fred said embarresed.

"Yeah, well, let's go to class now." I said walking into the classroom.

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Megan was telling me about some prophecy, how she saved my life, and that either we will both die, or Voldemort will. Oh and the part I actually secretly liked about me and her being together eventually.

"I'm scared." She ended.

"It's okay, me too." I said putting my arm around her to comfort her.

"Harry, I'm not scared of me dying." She said, "I'm scared of _you_ dying." She said tearfully.

I was shocked. She cared about me!? Instinct took over, and I took her face in my hands, and leaned down to kiss her pink rosebud lips. After a couple of seconds, we pulled back, and she looked undecided about something for a second, biting her lip, and then relexed and leaned into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm not going to die. I promise, and besides, I'm scared of you dying not me." I said. I would not leave this earth until I die from natural causes. I wouldn't leave her. If Voldemort ever comes back, he was going down, no matter what I was going to kill him along with Megan's help. I wouldn't be able to do it without her.

_**Omniscient P.O.V.**_

Hogwarts went on about as normal as it possibly could be for Hogwarts. By now Harry and Megan had been dating for a few months, Holloween had passed, and Fred, Dawn, George, and Danni were best Friends, inseperable. On the Griffindor quidditch team, Harry was seeker, Dawn, Megan, and Danni were the three chasers, Fred and George the beaters, and Oliver Wood the keeper. Griffindor had the most wins, with Slythern in second. Also the first Hogsmeade trip was coming up and Fred was going to ask Dawn, George was going to ask Danni, Ron was already going with Hermione, and Harry was going to ask Megan.

A week before the trip, Fred approached Dawn in the common room.

"Hey Dawn, do you have a date to Hogsmeade?" Fred asked nervously.

"No, but I was planning on asking a certain boy. But I don't know how to ask him, can you help me?" She asked him, hoping that he didn't know she meant him.

"Oh, uh, just ask him, do you want to hang out at Hogsmeade with me." He said feeling heartbroken.

"Well, do you think he would say yes?" She asked, hinting slightly.

"Yeah, He'd be an idiot to not say yes." Fred answered feeling sick at the thought of her dating some other boy. He knew he didn't have any claims on her, but he couldn't help it.

"Would you say yes? I really value your opinion." She said full-out hinting to him, hoping he will answer yes.

"Yea, I guess I would." Fred answered cautiously.

"Okay, so should I ask him now?" She asked.

"Yea, is he in this room or something?" Fred asked, he didn't really want to watch.

"Yup, hey Fred?" Dawn asked him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you want to hang out in Hogsmeade with me?" She asked.

Fred's heart lifted, "Yes! Of Course!" He said, jumping up and twirling Dawn around.

She giggled and said, "I thought that you wouldn't say yes." She admitted.

"Of course I would say yes!" He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Now I must go study Master Fredrick. I bid thee a good day." Said Dawn, turning back to her books left on the table.

"Yes, of course, Mistress Dawn. Of course you must keep up your grades you know! No tomfoolery at all, from neither of us!" Fred said.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Dawn said, "See ya later Freddie!"

"Ack! I hate that, Dawnie!"

"Okay FRED."

"Bye DAWN!" Fred said, exiting the common room.

Meanwhile Harry and Megan were down, relaxing by the lake. Harry had noticed that Megan kept herself very distant from everyone, and never wore short sleeves. He didn't know what was going on, and wondered why she stiffened at first every time he so much as put his arm around her.

"Hey Megan, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked.

"Naw, nope, I'm going with Diggory. Sorry Harry didn't you know?" She asked sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Aww I wanted to go with Diggory! Gosh Megan!" Harry said smiling, pretending to sniffle.

"I didn't know you went that way Harry! And after all this time too!" Megan said, "But yes, of course I will go with you."

**[A.N. I'm not going against gay people here, they are awesome people. Just like you and me just 'playing for the other team' as you could say I guess...]**

"Awesome!" Harry said, punching the air.

"So are you ready for the quidditch game tomorrow?" Megan asked.

"Yea, with the team this year we will win this!" Harry said.

"Oh, do we have practice tonight? Wood's really laying it on thick these last couple of months. I swear, he just wants to block one quaffle I throw at him! He still hasn't!" Megan said.

"Yea, we have practice, and it's common knowledge that you're the best chaser in the school. Maybe better than some professionals." Harry said.

"I'm thinking of that for after Hogwarts, if I survive..." She said thoughtfully.

Harry felt the farmilliar lump in his throat everytime she talked about her-self dying.

"You will survive." He said more to himself then to her, "I will make sure you do."

"Same here, you have to survive, your the chosen one Harry!" She said smiling at him.

All was quiet for a minute or two, until Dumbledore's magnified voice came from the castle.

"ALL STUDENTS TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATLY."

The two ran up to the castle until they got to the hall, then they took their seats.

"Students, there has been a breakout from Azkaban! Sirius Black has escaped! He murdered 13 people with one curse, and also he is coming to Hogwarts! From now on the dementors will be guarding the grounds of Hogwarts until he is caught. Do not give them reason to harm you. You are dismissed to your common rooms!" He said walking off.

"Will Dawn Dumbledore, Danni Dumbledore, Megan Lupin, Harry Potter, and Fred and George Weasley meet me in my office please?" Dumbledore said, he needed to talk to them about the breakout.

The six students made their way to his office, where Megan, the only one who knew the password, said "Lemon Drop."

They walked up the stairs, then walked into his office.

"Hello, Sirius Black, first-of-all, is your Godfather Harry. That is why you were called up, Megan, Dawn, and Danni, please report to me if you have any visions about Sirius Black or anything related, and Fred and George, you are close to them all in a way, please help protect Harry. Danni, Dawn, Fred, and George, you may go now, I need to speak to these two alone." Dumbledore said to them.

"Megan, you are dating Harry am I correct?" He asked when they left.

"Yes, for a few months now." She answered, throughly confused.

"Part of the prophecy has come true then." He said.

"Yes, I suppose so." Harry said.

"You two will need to stick together throughout the time Black is free." Dumbledore said.

"We do already, except for the times we sleep and use the restrooms." Megan said.

"Good, there's safety in numbers, but the two of you should be fine if you stick together." He said.

"May we lwave please sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll see you later Megs, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Bye Dumblez!" Megan said walking out of the room with Harry behind her.

"Dumblez?" Harry questioned.

"My new name for him. I can't call him Dad anymore." She explained.

"Ah, well, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Harry said, kissing her before heading to the boys dorm.

**Hey! Another chapter finished! Yay! I'm going to try and update faster! If you have any questions review! PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SEND GEORGE AND FRED TO COME GET YOU!!! Oh and also I made this chapter SUPER DUPER long! Do you guys like it better really long? Or how it used to be? I can make it longer if you wish, or I could make it shorter. Whatever you prefer! Review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Thanks! -Meg (BellaCullen2312)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! Yay! **

**Enjoy!**

_**Dawn's P.O.V.**_

I'm not really sure if me and Fred are dating now or not. I'm not sure where we are now.

Wood was furious when we acidentally missed quidditch practice, and he was missing his whole entire team. Fred and George made it at the end, but the rest of us didn't even show. Oliver was a little mad at that, but we assured him that we would win the game today, and that calmed him. Right now we were getting ready for the game. I had put on my qudditch robes and was now waiting for everyone else.

"Hey Dawn." Fred said coming to sit next to me.

"Hey, ready for the game?" I asked.

"Yeah! The Slytherns are no match for us. Especially with the team this year." He said boastfully.

"Promise you won't let a bludger hit me?" I asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it, but how about a kiss for good luck?" He asked smiling his freckly grin.

"Nah, go ask George." I said leaning back, sticking my tounge out.

"No thanks." He said, quickly kissing me on the lips.

"Your as lucky as a rabbits foot now." I said smiling.

"How is a rabbits foot lucky?" He asked confused.

"It's not really, it's just a muggle thing if you rub a rabbits foot for good luck."

"Muggles are nuts." Fred said.

"Some." I agreed.

"How about another kiss? We need some more luck." Fred said, leaning in.

I met him halfway through the kiss, where he deepened the kiss. I had just wrapped my arms around his neck when the rest of the team came in the room.

Oliver cleared his throat. "If your done." He said as we pulled apart.

Everyone was just staring at us, until finally George wolf-whistled.

"Uh yeah, anyways, because of the awkward slience-" Wood started but I interrupted.

"Every awkward silence a gay baby is born." I said.

"Another awkward silence." George said.

"AS I was saying, good luck is all we have time to say." He said grumpily.

Just then the bell signaling that the game was starting went off.

"Let's go!" Oliver said.

We went out onto the field and everyone screamed.

"The Griffindor team!" Lee Jordan yelled over everything through the mike.

The two teams marched onto the field with their brooms, and Madam Hooch started the game. The captains shook hands, and we pushed off the ground and into the air.

"And Griffindor chaser, Dawn Rodgers, has the quaffle. Quite an astounding chaser she is! And the Slythern chasers on her tail and ooh!" Lee said as I put on a burst of speed. "Got to move faster than that to catch a firebolt! Both chasers, Dawn and Danni, the twins, have Firebolts! Those dirty cheating slimey Slytherns have no chance!" He said.

"JORDAN!"

I sped up and nimbly tossed the quaffle past the keeper and into the hoop. I heard heard cheers from griffindor and boos from Slythern, and I looked up in time to see a bludger heading towards my face. I dived out of the way, and it swung around and headed towards Fred.

I watched as if everything was in slow motion. It headed towards the back of his head. So I grabbed George's bat, and rushed towards Fred. He spun around just as it was about to hit him, and I swung out, hitting it when it was just inches from his face.

"Thanks Dawn." He said breathlessly, a grateful look in his eyes.

"No problem." I said giving him a smile, and tossing George his bat.

"And Dawn Rodgers saved Fred Weasley's neck by grabbing George's beaters bat and hit the bludger three inches his face!" Lee said excitedly.

I smiled at Fred, then shot off towards the quaffle now in the Slytherns hands.

I saw Megan circling around the Chaser who had the quaffle. She was the best chaser in the school!

I went over to speed alongside the chaser, and when he was finally able to shoot, Megan shot in front of him, and intercepted the quaffle. She was being surrounded, and couldn't get through. Harry noticed, then sped down on his Nimbus 2000 to dive through the circle.

He got the intended effect, making the Slytherns scatter, but also accidentally knocking Megan off her broom. She swung from one hand, with the quaffle in the other, while the Slytherns advanced on her. She then threw up the ball up into the air, and swung the broom around so that the quaffle hit the broom tail. The ball soared across the field and flew neatly through the hoop.

The crowd cheered loudly, and Megan swung herself back up on her broom.

Suddenly it got cold, and everyone screamed.

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

After everyone started screaming, I looked around. I saw dementors on the field below. Harry can't be around dementors! My mind screamed at me. I rushed up to find Harry in time to see him half-falling from his broom. I quickly flew up to support him, and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Suddenly a large silver tiger cub burst out of my wand. I had never made a fully-fledged patronas, but thanks to the happy memory of Me and Harry by the lake, I could. I'd never had a happy enough memory, and now, thanks to Harry I could ward of fifty dementors, like I was now!

Harry gradually regained consiousness while in the air, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his hand and in his hand was the snitch!

"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Griffindor wins!" Lee Jordan screamed.

"Hey, come on, get on the back of my broom and just hold yours." I told him.

He complied and I dove down with Harry holding on to me with his arms around my waist. I landed smoothly, and quickly dismounted, then helped Harry off.

"You okay mate?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, if it wern't for Megan I wouldn't be though." He said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"You would have been fine. Though you would have fallen off, passed out, and lost the match." I said,"I'm a seer, and I had a vision."

"Thanks." He said, giving me a hug.

"Harry, get to the hospital wing, you don't look all that well." Wood said.

I got another vision just then.

"Megan!" I heard multiple people yell.

I pulled back into consiousness, "Here follow me Harry." I said.

"Okay." He said following behind me, into the castle, and then into my dad's office.

"Here eat this." I said opening a desk drawer and getting some Honeydukes chocolate out.

"Why?" He asked.

"It helps with dementor attacks. It get's rid of the cold feelings a dementor gives you." I explained.

"Oh okay, thanks." He said taking a bite. Gradually color began to return to his face.

"How did you get rid of all those dementors?" He asked.

"A patronus, it's diffucult magic to work, and you have to think of an extremely happy memory." I said.

"What memory did you think of?" He asked.

"Me and you by the lake." I said.

He smiled, "That was a very happy memory."

"I should say so, that's the happiest I've ever felt." I said.

"Well than thank you, I'm glad I make you happy." He said.

"I love you Harry." I said hugging him.

"Love you Megan." He said.

"Hey you guys, good call on giving him the chocolate." My dad said, walking in the room.

"You know what Harry, I'm going to teach you how to make a patronus!" I said.

"Megan how did you learn that? That's really advanced." My dad said.

"Dumblez." I simply said.

"Ah, well I must go." He said leaving.

"Anyway, would you like to learn Harry?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I would." He said biting off another peice of chocolate.

"Great, let's start in tomorrow." I suggested.

"Sounds good."

Everything went semi-normally for the next few days until finally it was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. I was getting ready, messing with my hair and make-up with Hermione, Dawn, and Danni. Danni was really good at doing make-up, so she fixed all of our make-up. Also Dawn was amazing at fixing people's hair, so she did all our hair.

Hermione had gotten her hair straightened, bangs and all, and it looked amazing. Also we decided that neutral colors were best for her, so we gave her light colored eyeshadow, and a tiny bit of lip gloss.

Dawn combed and crimped her hair, with just black eyeliner.

Danni put her long hair in a pony tail with black eyeliner, mascara, and a faint blue colored eyeshadow.

I only combed my hair letting it hang down like it always did, and wore no makeup but eyeliner. I don't really like to dress up or wear make-up.

Once we were ready, we went down to the front doors where the boys were waiting for us. Ron only had eyes for Hermione, Fred was clearly infatuated with Dawn, Danni and George acted shy around one another, and Harry looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Hey, lets go." I said, hooking my arm with Harry's.

"Sure." He said, "But I kinda can't go. I thought I could, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me without my Uncle signing it."

"I'll talk to him about that later, but there are secret ways out of the castle you know." I said.

"Okay.... and you know about this how?" He asked as we walked over to a statue.

"Fred, George, Danni, and Dawn." I said.

"That explains it." He said grinning.

"Ya... anyway, Danni said George gave her this map." I said, pulling out the Maraders Map. "I solemny swear that I'm up to no good."

"Woah." Harry said as the map transformed before him.

"Yup, well, let's go through here to Honeydukes Sweet Shop." I said tracing the secret passage.

"Okay." He said.

I tapped the witch, then led him through to the shop under his invisability cloak. We walked for a long time, until we finally reached a trap door, which we lifted up and ran up some steps into the shop. Once inside the shop, we pulled off the cloak, the black robes blending with everyone else's.

"Do you think Harry and Megan will like these?" Hermione said pointing to a box of cocroach cluster.

"Ew if you buy those for us, than those will be your birthday present." I said while Harry sniggered behind me.

Hermione and Ron spun around, "Harry, Megan! How did you get here!" Hermione said.

"Magic." I said, which Harry laughed at.

"No, Seriously."

"I am serious. We used a magical map that told us to tap the magical statue which led through the magical dark spooky passage, which led to the magical Honeydukes cellar, which led to the magical candy store, which finally magically led us here." I said taking a free sample of chocolate.

"Just, Never mind." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Let's go to the shrieking shack." I said.

"Sure." said Ron.

"Let's go then."

I led them past the gates of the Shack, and up to the front of the building. I creaked open a window and jumped inside. Harry followed close behind.

"Ahh!" Hermione said as she jumped in and her jeans caught on the window hook.

"Let's go! Tralalala!" I said leading the way.

We walked into a dingy room, and I walked out into a hallway where I found a tunnel. I crawled intothe tunnel, which led to the whomping willow.

"Crap! Go back it's the whomping willow." I said.

We all crawled back to the room, through the window, and back to the outside of the shack.

"That was fun." I said was we walked up the hill.

"Sure." Said Ron.

"Let's get back Harry, get the cloak on!" I said hurriedly.

He pulled the cloak on just as Malfoy rounded a corner ahead of us.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood, weasle, and potty's girlfriend." He sneered.

"If it isn't the little ferret." I said, mimicking his tone.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You'll find out next year from Professor Moody. He'll be the new DADA teacher next year." I said remembering my vision.

"You think you're all high and mighty when you have those visions don't you?" Malfoy said.

"No, sometimes having visions isn't a good thing." I said.

"You're a disgrace for purebloods." He spat at me.

"I'd rather be a 'blood traitor' than a stuck-up, good for nothing, git!" I said.

"And what makes me a git?" He asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're the type of person who would cry over someone's wounds to get salt in them, the last time I met someone like you was in a nightmare, you would throw a drowning man both end of the rope, also the only time you'll ever hear any good about you self is if you talk to yourself!" I yelled as Hermione, Ron, and i'm pretty sure Harry, laughed.

"Give me one date and I can prove to you that I'm not a git." He said confidently.

"Hm, nope, sorry. Oh hey! What about Crabbe or Goyle? I'm sure they could hang with you. Why don't you prove that to your friends first?" I said sarcasticly.

"No one rejects Draco Malfoy!" He said advancing on me. I held my ground.

"I do believe I just did." I said, motioning Hermione and Ron to stop Harry from murdering Malfoy, as I saw his wand flick out from beneath the cloak.

"Kiss me." He said standing a few inches from me.

I pretended to lean in to kiss him, then kneed him in the balls and did a cartwheel backwards away fromm him.

"You- ouch- bitch- ow- you'll pay." He said holding his crotch.

"You know a bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is on a tree, tree's are part of nature, and nature is beautiful. So thank you." I said giving him a smile and walking off.

"Let's go before I throw up." I whispered to the others.

"Kay." I heard Harry say back.

We hurried off, then Harry and I got back under the cloak, went through the cellar tunnel, and back into the school.

Harry was out of the tunnel when he suddenly closed it, upon hearing footsteps. I was trapped inside with the cloak.

"Well, well, well, Potter. What do we have here? Why is a Griffindor such as yourself, hanging around by an ugly old statue?" I heard Snape sneer.

"I was going to the Library to work on the eassay you assigned us on Moonstones, sir." Harry said.

"Very well, get going." Snape said curtly.

I heard Snape tapping the statue with his wand. I leaned against the tunnel wall, and a passageway opened up behind me.

"Crap! Ahh!" I said as I fell.

"Who's there!?" I heard Snape ask faintly.

I stood up and brushed myself off from where I had landed from falling down the steps into the room.

The room was a well furnished room, with a small fireplace, a bed, a couch, an adjoining bathroom, a fully stocked kitchen, and floo powder.

I tried opening the door but it was locked, so I went over to the fireplace, put in a pinch of floo powder, stuck just my head in and said, "Griffindor Common room."

I looked around. I saw a coupkle of first years, so I said, "Hey can you go get Harry Potter please." I asked.

"Sure." Said one, walking out of the room.

"He's moping and planning to go rescue someone." Said the other.

"Something about Snape guarding a statue." Said another.

"What is it?" I heard Harry ask.

"A lady in the fireplace needs to talk to you." Said the first Year.

"Are you mad?" He asked looking in the room.

"No he's not, but I'm trapped." I said.

"Megan!" He said, sitting in front of the fire.

"Hiya Harry." I said.

"How are you trapped."

"A locked door, a too small fireplace, and Hogwarts no apparation spell." I said.

"Um how did you get access to a fireplace?" He asked.

"There's a secret room." I answered. "I think it was where Godric Griffindor slept and spent his time in." I said.

"Wow. How to I get you out?" He asked.

"Get rid of Snape, then I'll contact you on this." I said throwing a two way mirror at him. He caught it, and looked in it seeing me in the mirror.

"Awesome." He said.

"See Ya soon Harry."

With those words, Harry rushed out of the room, and I helped myself to some food from the fridge. This would be a long day.

**Another Chapter done! Yes! I'm on a roll! I updated a longer chapter really kind of faster than normal! Yay me! Anyway please help me with ideas for pranks for the Weasley twins, Dawn, Dawn, and Danni. They need to prank! Please Review! -Meg (BellaCullen2312.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter on it's way! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

I was lounging around when I heard a giant boom and a crash. I guessed this might be Harry, so I said into the mirrior, "Was that you Harry?"

"Yeah, and peeves." Was my response.

"Awesome, now tap the statue and say the spell." I said.

"Okay, hold on." Harry said. "Here, talk to Fred and George."

"Hiya." Said George.

"Hi." I answered.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Right now a marble ceiling." I said looking up.

"Where are you?!" He asked.

"I'm in that freaky tunnel."

"That has a dirt ceiling."

"But I'm in a hidden room."

"Oh. Cool!"

"Harry help! Please!" I said exasperated.

"I'm coming, hold on." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'll bang on the wall." I said.

"Okay."

I walked over to the wall where I had fallen through at. I then knocked on it.

"Hello?" The wall said. "Who is this?"

"Uh Megan Lupin."

"Are you a Griffindor?" It asked.

"Yes."

"Then answer these questions." It said.

"Okay."

A sheet of paper suddenly slid out of the wall, it was a quiz.

"What the hell?!" I said making Harry worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to take a test, hold on." I answered making them question my sanity.

The test read;

**Which of these best describes you?**

brave  
smart  
cunning  
hard-working

**If you entered a contest, what would you do to make sure you win?**

work really hard and hope for the best  
cheat, of course  
i know all the answers, i don't have to worry  
just try, no matter what

**Pick:**

silver  
gold  
black  
bronze

**If you were an animal, which would you be?**

lion, or something strong  
something furry, like a rabbit  
some kind of bird  
some kind of serpent

**What about your friends?**

they're all idiots. i'm better off alone.  
i enjoy having conversations with intellegent people, like me. they're great.  
i'd do anything to make them smile. i'm sure they'd do the same for me..  
i'd do anything to protect them. my friends are what make me strong.

**What do you like to do in your spare time?**

i like exploring, and just anything that gets my adrenaline pumping.  
reading, studying, finding out things. one may call me a 'nerd'  
homework first, then hanging out with friends  
whatever the hell i want, whenever the hell i want

**What type of music do you listen to most?**

rock  
punk  
classical  
country

**You bump into a stranger in the hall, and hit them pretty hard.. What do you do?**

apologize repeatedly and pick up all the things they may have dropped  
apologize and make sure they're alright  
apologize politely and continue on your way  
who cares? you don't even _know_ this person

**You find out someone has said something **_**incredibly**_** mean about your friend, you..**

care.. what else do they expect me to do? i have my own problems to deal with..  
surprise them with a complex collection of insults. in other words, make them look stupid.  
stick by my friend and make sure he/she knows that i'm always there for him/her.  
defend my friend's honor and confront the person who's saying these things

**If you found $20 laying on the ground, what would you do?**

spend it, duh!  
return it to it's owner  
look for whoever dropped it, then keep it if no one's around  
keep it and save it for later

**What do you think of Godric Griffindor?**

he's okay. he's pretty smart.  
he's so brave! i wish i were more like him!  
he's pretty cool.  
he's too lucky.. it's sickening..

**Out of these, which is your favorite class?**

herbology  
potions  
transfiguration  
charms

**You filthy mudblood!**

you little.. *draws wand* FURNUNCULUS!  
what?! .. *bursts into tears*  
me?! a mudblood?! you're kidding, right?  
your simple-minded insults do not effect me in any way

**What do you think about the Dark Arts?**

oh gosh.. they're scary!  
i'm sure they're somewhat facinating..  
awesome! i'd love to study them!  
i'm am against them, and spend a lot of time making sure they don't harm anyone

**Could you ever feel sorry or simpathize with Lord Voldemort?**

yes, i could.. in a way..  
urgh, no! wait.. you said his name! *gasp*  
no! never!  
he was a powerful wizard.. but, no.. he killed too many

**Which is your favorite professor?**

Godric Griffindor

Helga Hufflepuff

Salazar Slythern

Rowena Ravenclaw

I answered the questions out loud as best I could, and the wall finally decided that I was indeed a Griffindor. Finally the wall opened up, and I was let out.

"Thank God!" I said giving Harry, Fred, and George a hug.

Sometimes Hogwart's could be really weird.

As we were stepping out of the statue hole, we heard footsteps again, and this time I got stuck inside the tunnel again.

"You are dead." I informed Harry through the mirror.

"Thanks, but at least you don't have detentions fot the next month. You can get out of there now, Snape's gone." He said.

"Okay." I said pushing it open while putting on the cloak.

"Who's there?" My dad asked.

"ME!" I said in a really high squeaky voice.

"Who is this?!" He asked.

"Mike the mouse." I said in the same voice, conjuring a mouse from my wand and throwing it inside the tunnel.

My dad picked up the mouse then pocketed it and shut the tunnel.

"You got off easy Megan mostly because I can't see you." He said stalking off to his office.

"Harry! My dad was outside the statue! Luckily I had the cloak and he didn't see me." I said.

"Sorry, all I said was that Snape was gone." He said in a sleepy voice.

"It's okay. But I'm going to sleep as soon as I get there so don't wait up." I said.

"Kay, I won't. Night." He said.

"Night." I said putting the mirror in my pocket.

I snuck inside the common room, then quietly made my way up to the boy's dormatory. I mae my way over to Harry's bed, then whispered, "Harry Potter."

"Huh?!" He asked sitting up in bed.

"Harry Potter." I repeated.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Harry Potter, I see you but you no see me!" I said in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm your stalker." I said.

"Ron, Neville, Dean, wake up!" Harry said rousing the boys.

"What do you want Harry?" Neville asked.

"There's someone invisible in here, help me find them." He said.

"Kay, how?"

"Just feel around the room and see if you hit anything invisable." He said.

"You'll never find me Harry Potter." I said from the farthest corner from him.

"Over there." Ron said walking towards me.

They were closing in on me, so I hurried and turned into my amigus form of a black kitten. I then slipped under them with the cloak covering me.

"Something ran over my foot." Dean said.

"Get it!" Harry said.

As they were running around, I returned the cloak under Harry's bed, and then laid on his pillow.

"Harry there's a black cat on your pillow." Ron said.

"What!?" He said walking over to me.

"Meow!" I said really saying hahaha in English.

"It's cute, but it's not any Griffindor's cat." Neville said, "I've seen every cat this year."

"I'm going to keep uh.... him or her?" Harry asked.

"Let me check." Neville said.

Neville tried to pick me up and check, but I jumped in Harry's arms.

"It dosn't like being checked I guess." Ron said going back to sleep.

To show that I was indeed a girl, I walked out of the room and into the common room, picked up a peice of parchment, picked up a quill with both paws, then dipped it in the ink and wrote, "I'm a girl Neville!" I put down the quill, signed the note with an inky pawprint, then carried it back to Harry in my mouth.

"It's a girl Neville." Harry said.

"How do you know."

"She stold me."

"Cat's don't talk."

"Yeah but they do write." He said holding out the peice of paper.

"What! This must be a Ravenclaws cat!" Ron said.

"Meooww!!!" I said, meaning, 'I'm not a cat!'.

I then stopped. I was having a vision.

A second later I bolted for Ron's rat, Scabbers, and grabbed it in my mouth.

"Scabbers!!!" Ron said chasing after me.

I ran all the way to Dumbledore's office, then I went up the stairs, and into his office.

"Um hello little kitten. Is there a reason you're here?" He asked petting my head.

I nodded and formed back.

"Megan!?" He asked amazed.

"Yuck, yeah I'm an unregistered amigus." I said holding Scabbers.

I sat the rat on the desk, and tapped it with my wand, using non-verbal magic. Suddenly the rat grew into a fat little man.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

**Hey! Two chapters up in one day! Yeah! Anyway Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter is coming up! You know, I don't even get why I update seeing as I get so little reviews, but anyway I'll keep updating if you start reviewing!**

_**Megan P.O.V.**_

I was in the Ministry Of Magic, waiting outside two heavy wooden double doors for The Minister of Magic, Fudge. About thirty minutes later the doors opened, and I saw Fudge talking to Lucius Malfoy.

"Minister, Black was no dobut guilty. He told me that he did it. He admitted it under his own will power!" Lucius was saying.

"Oh really? That's quite interesting. He must be a raving lunitic to say that, seeing as Professor Dumbledore and I have evidence that proves otherwise." I said walking up behind them.

"Oh really? And where is this evidence?" Fudge asked.

"At Hogwarts in Dumbledores office." I said.

"Then we will depart at once!" Fudge said, Lucius trailing behind them.

As soon as they left in the fireplace, I departed.

When I arrived, Fudge was asking who Pettigrew was.

"Well this man here is my evidence. This man is Peter Pettigrew." I said.

"How-" Lucius started to say, but I cut him off.

"He it his own finger off then turned into an unregistered amigus." I said. "I'm a seer and saw this coming, and also I caught him because my unregistered amigus form is a kitten." I said.

"What! Unregistered Amigus! What school are you running!?" Malfoy asked.

"I taught myself as well as Dawn and Danni." I said.

"Ah." Said Dumbledore. "They are kittens as well I presume?" He asked.

"Yup, identical kittens. Both snow white." I answered.

"And you?" He asked.

"A black kitten, look." I said demonstrating.

"Astounding!" Fudge said, clapping his hands.

"Yes, well, I'm a little bit tired, so good day." I said walking back to the common room. As soon as I entered I went back into amigus form and lay in Harry's bed.

"I'll kill that cat!" Ron said lunging for me.

Just then I turned back. "No you won't, first of all, I'm not a cat. Secondly, You won't be able to."

"Oh ya! Well where's Scabbers!" He asked.

"You mean Peter Pettigrew in amigus form?" I asked casually.

"What!?" Harry asked sitting next to me.

"Sirius Black, your godfather, is innocent, and Peter Pettigrew framed him then came to live with the Weasleys in rat form." I said.

"Not weird at all." Neville said.

"Why didn't you tell me you could turn into a cat?" Harry aked.

"You didn't ask." I answered.

"That's not usually a question that pops up in normal conversation." Neville said.

"True. Also never check if a cat is a boy or girl ever again." I said.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay." I said.

We all each went to our seperate beds, and in my case dorm, and went to sleep. Not to wake up until late the next day.

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

So many things have happened in the last 24 hours, and by now it seemed as if I owed everything to Megan. She had givin me back my godfather, sent the person who betrayed my parents to Azkaban, and was there for me during everything.

I really hope that she survives, I couldn't live without her. I will not live without her.

***SKIPS AHEAD TO EASTER/SPRING BREAK***

It was now a week until Christmas. I had yet to get Megan, or anyone else, a present.

"Professor Dumbledore, you have known Megan since she was born, please tell me what I should get her for Chirstmas, I have no ideas!" I begged him.

"I am giving her a few muggle books that she had wanted to read." He said, "Give her something that comes from the heart."

I thanked him, then headed for the secret tunnel to go to Hogsmeade. When I got there, I quickly headed to the Hogsmeade Jewlrey store. I placed my order, and they promised to owl it to Megan on Christmas. I thanked him, then left, hurring to get back before I was missed. Megan had been studying with Hermione, but even they had to stop sometime.

I entered the school then went quickly to the library. "Hey Harry!" Megan greeted me when I entered.

"Hey where's Hermione?" I asked sitting across from her.

"She left to go be with Ron." She said.

"Ah, so let's study for Potions then." I suggested.

"You mean that you will study for Potions, I don't have to." She said smiling.

"Well not all of us can be geniuses." I said opening my book.

"True." She said.

For a few minutes everything was quiet, and then Megan suddenly jumped out of her seat, and rushed to guard me from something.

"Crucio!" I heard a voice say.

"Ahh!" Megan was screaming and writhing in pain on the floor while I watched helpless.

I saw a wand pointed at her, and I rushed to the where the attacker was hiding. I got there in time to see a cloak dissapear into the corridor.

"Help!" I yelled running back over to Megan and noticing that she wasn't moving.

Three people ran in with their wands drawn. It was Hagrid, Lupin, and Snape.

"Megan!?" Lupin said pushing me out of the way. He checked her pulse and vital signs.

'

"What happened here Potter?" Snape asked.

"We were attacked Professor, Megan jumped in front of me when someone tried to curse me." I said.

"What was the curse?" He asked.

"Crucio or something like that." I answered.

"Wha! That's one o' them Unforgivable curses!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Yes, Hagrid, Lupin, take Megan to the Hospital wing please." Snape said, "Potter follow me."

We walked to the headmasters office and entered after the password was said. Then Snape proceeded to tell Dumbledore what had happened. I was questioned a little bit, then Dumbledore more or less ran to the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy and Minerva have taken the girl to St. Mungo's, you are not allowed to visit her Potter, but she should be back the eve of Christmas." Flitwick said as we arrived.

_***Skipping ahead to Christmas Eve...***_

It was about an hour before we were supposed to pick up Megan, so to keep busy, I walked around Hogsmeade looking for Christmas presents. As soon as I was done, I got back to St. Mungo's. When I got there, we still had about five minutes until they relased her, so I walked impatiently around the waiting area. As soon as I saw Megan walk out, I knew that something was bothering her.

"Megan!" I said, giving her a giant hug, which she returned half-heartedly.

"Harry! You have no idea how boring that was. I felt completely fine four days ago, but they kept me after to well, take care of some other things." She said, anxiously watching the healer talking to Dumbledore and Lupin.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, lightly resting my hands on her shoulders.

"It's nothing really anymore, I've stopped since I met you Harry, I don't do it anymore." She said tearfully.

"Wait what? What don't you do any more?" I asked very confused.

"Harry, It'll be better if I just show you instead of telling you." She told me.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"Just come here." She said.

I followed her to the farthest corner of the room, where she started to roll up the sleeve of her shirt. At first, I didn't know what it was, I thought it was some kind of tatoo. But finally I realized that there was scars all over her arms.

"Megan, did you do this?" I asked.

She only nodded.

I gingerly put my arms around her shaking figure.

"Don't do this anymore, please Megan, don't hurt yourself anymore." I whispered into her ear.

"Megan? Can we please speak to you?" The healer said walking up.

"Um sure, but Harry comes with me." She said holing onto my arm.

"That will be fine- wait are you Harry Potter?" She asked staring at my forehead.

"Yes." I answered stiffly. I hate it when people stare at my scar.

"Yes, well, follow me." The healer said.

We followed her into a room where Lupin and Dumbledore were waiting.

"Megan, I've told them what we had found on your arms. Will you please roll up your sleeves?" Asked the Healer kindly.

She slowly rolled up her sleeves, revealing the cuts on her arm.

"When Megan? When did you start?" Asked Dumbledore, leaning down to wrap his arms around her.

"Two years ago. When I first broke up with David." She said crying.

"Who's David?" Asked Harry.

"David, is the reason that I got expelled. I started dating him about two years ago. He broke up with me because I was talking to another male besides him. I was devastated. A year later, the year I got expelled, we got back together, him claiming to have gotten over his jelousy issues. I caught him kissing another girl, and I got angry. I turned into a werewolf because I was so angry and attacked him. Harry! I killed a person!" She cried.

"Megan, that would have been my fault. It was not yours. Because I am a werewolf, I passed along a gene. If you ever get that angry again, you may transform painfully again." Said Lupin.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts, we do still have an attacker on the loose you know." Said Dumbledore.

"It was Malfoy." Said Megan, "I am sure of it."

"All the more reason to go." Said Dumbledore. And with that, we side-along apparated to the outside of the Hogwarts grounds.

We walked up to the castle doors where we greeted the teachers and Griffindor students who had wanted to welcome Megan back.

Afterwards we went to go and try to arrest Malfoy, but the only evidence we had was Megan's word. And in light of her recent injury, no one took her word seriously, and Malfoy was allowed to stay in school, and out of jail.

_**Omniescent**_

On Christmas morning, Megan and Harry took all their presents to the common room to open them together along with Dawn, Danni, Remus Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Sirius (Who was staying at Hogwarts), Hermione, and Ron.

For Christmas, Megan got, from Dawn and Danni, new quidditch gloves, from her dad, a locket with moving pictures of him and her mother inside, from Dumbledore, a few classical muggle books that she had been wanting, from Professor Snape, a bag of bertie bott's every flavor beans, from Sirius, broomstick polish, from Hermione, more muggle books, from Ron, licorice wands, and finally, from Harry, a charm bracelet with a heart shaped charm.

Harry got from Dawn and Danni, a giant chocolate snitch, from Lupin, a picture of his mom and dad at school, from Dumbledore, an empty frame that his parents used to own, from Sirius, a firebolt, from Hermione a book, from Ron, Licorice wands, from Mrs. Weasley, a Weasley sweater, and from Megan, who hadn't gotten any shopping done in the hospital, a kiss and a card.

The others got presents as well, and after everything was open, they all went down to the Great Hall for a Christmas breakfast. After breakfast, Dumbledore arranged for Ron, Fred, George, Dawn, Danni, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and I to stay the remaining vacation week at the Burrow. We all departed at once, and were greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Hello! How I've missed you boys! And Ginny! Oh I've missed you so much! Harry dear, you look peaky, we'll have to fatten you up later on! Oh and you're Dawn and Danni? Fred and George don't seem to stop talking about you two in their letters! And you must be Megan! You must be the one who Fred and George said was so special to Harry." Said Mrs. Weasley kindly, giving Dawn, Danni, and I big hugs, as if we were her own children.

"Hey, Mum, where's dad?" Asked Ginny.

"Your father is at work, he had to leave early today." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, we're going to go play a game of quidditch. Is that all right? We just want to touch up on some skills." Said Fred.

"Yes, that will be fine Fred. I'll call you in for lunch later on." Said Mrs. Weasley going inside.

We headed to the grove, and Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny went to go to the shed to get their brooms and the balls. Me, Harry, Dawn, and Danni got our brooms out, and started to warm up. When the Weasleys got back, we decided to pick teams.

On one team, Harry was the captain, on the other, Hermione, who hated flying, was forced to be captain.

"Hermione, you can pick first." Offered Harry.

"Okay, Megan." She said, ignoring Harry's death glares.

"Ron." Said Harry.

"Fred." Said Hermione.

"George." Said Harry.

"Danni." Said Hermione.

"Dawn." Said Harry.

After everyone was on a team, we all got ready to start, and the balls went into the air. We all kicked off, and the game began. Hermione was keeper, I was seeker, Fred was beater, and Danni was chaser. On Harry's team, Harry was seeker, Ron was keeper, George was beater, and Dawn chaser.

I streaked immediatly up towards the sky to look for the snitch, with Harry close behind me. We both had the same broom now, so I was now unevenly matched in the skill to be a seeker, but I did still have an advantage because I was a seer. Hermione missed every time the quaffle came in her direction. She was doing horribly, and I knew that I had to find the snitch soon. I dove towards the ground, Harry following close behind. Close to the ground, I suddenly swerved up, and Harry skidded to a stop a few feet from the ground. I waved at him, then zoomed across the field to where the snitch would be in about five seconds according to my vision.

My hand closed around the hard metal sphere, and I soared over to Harry. "Mwahaha!" I said holding the snitch in the air.

Harry looked defeated, so I put my arms around him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He responded enthusiastically, pulling me to him. We were in the air, just sitting there, while everyone waited for us to finish up. "Hmm Mmm." Said Fred, clearing his throat.

We pulled apart, arms still around each other. We all heard Mrs. Weasley calling for lunch, so we all headed inside. This was the best Christmas ever!

**Another chapter up! You have no idea how busy I've been! I will update from now on, much more often. Review please! -BellaCullen2312**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! Yay! I'm doing really well on updating! Please review! I must have five reviews or I will not update again. And yes, private messages do count. And I guess you can leave more than one message, I will count that. Anyway I'll stop rambling and get the chapter up now! **

**Harry's P.O.V.**

This was the best Christmas ever! I was with Megan, and the Weasley's, and I was having a lot of fun, we played Quidditch a lot! Also, I was a little sad that all this would have to end when we went back to school.

We were playing our last Quidditch game at the Burrow when Mrs. Weasley came out and told us that we'd be departing early, and it would be wise to get a decent amount of sleep so we could be on time.

We all walked into the house. Everyone but Megan stopped in the kitchen to get a snack. Suddenly I heard, "Help! Harry! Help!" from Megan.

I immediatly rushed to the stairs where I heard the yell, and on the landing, I saw Megan struggling with two dark hooded men. I ran to help her, and whipped out my wand, but the quicky apperated. I collapsed on the stairs. 'Megan was kidnapped, Megan was kidnapped' ran through my mind over and over again.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Harry!" Hermione asked, shaking my shoulders.

"Megan- two men- Hermione, they apperated with her!" I said.

"Megan was kidnapped by two men?" She asked disbelieving.

"They were wearing cloaks, I didn't see their bloody faces!" I yelled angrily banging my head back against the wall.

"It will do no good to serch, let's all go to bed now, I'll immediatly contact Professor Dumbledore." Said Mr. Weasly.

I wanted to go out and serch for her, but I couldn't. They could all be on the other side of the world for all I knew! But I wouldn't ever stop serching, no matter what.

**Megan's P.O.V.**

I was in a room with Slythern green walls and carpeting. I noticed that there was a bed, also green, and i sat down, wondering where I was.

"Hello Megan Lupin." Said a voice, "You will never see any of your friends or loved ones again."

The thought of no Harry made me cry.

"Stop crying, I'll give you something to cry about!" Said Lucius Malfoy stepping out of the shadows.

"Like what? You greasy haired freak." I said pissed off.

"Crucio!" He said.

"Hahaha!" I said laughing hysterically, It really hurt like hell inside, but I wasn't about to show weakness.

"You will not laugh when I am teaching you a lesson." He growled.

"Okay, then, how's the weather today? I think it's lovely!" I said acting as if I wanted to talk to him about the weather.

"Shut up bitch!" He said flinging me to the floor. It was then I gave up hope as the lock clicked into place, and I finally allowed myself to cry.

OoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoO

Everything stayed monotonious and uninteresting to me. I saw newspapers from time to time. In one Harry had been chosen. In another two, it told the outcome of the first two tournaments. In the last one I read, it had a picture of Harry dancing with one of the Patil twins, his hand on her waist.

I felt rejected, and chucked the paper into the fire. He didn't want me anymore, he had givin up hope.

From then on, I wouldn't eat at all, or sleep that much, and I hardly talked anymore unless it was nessacary.

I decided to go visit the house elves again, I walked into the kitchen, and Lila, my favorite elf here, greeted me as usual.

"Hello Megan!" Said Lila cheerfully in her high squeaky voice.

"Hullo Lila." I answered back.

"Still no food?" She asked, holding out a plate of it.

"I'm not really hungry these days." I answered.

"Very well." She said, whisking the plate away.

Sometimes I would come down to the kitchens, just to talk to the elves. I can't believe that people call them brainless! They sometimes remind me of talking to Hermione. I shied away from that thought, Everytime I thought of something that related to Harry, I teared up and went into hysterics, which wern't good.

I sighed, and leaned my head on my arms. I wanted to help out in the kitchen and around the manor, but Licius Malfoy wouldn't let me. I had thought if maybe I could go around and explore the Manor, maybe I could find a way out. He had quickly squashed my plan. I had to find another way to get out.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a little short, but I've been grounded, and barely sneaking time on the computer to check my mail and stuff, but now It's all okay, and I can update again! Review ideas please!! -BellaCullen2312**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Next chapter!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. What does this mean for me? It means that sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, no one. Well, I do own the plot and the OCs! XD**

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

There was a new house guest at the Malfoy's. I havn't met him yet, but when he gets angry, he can yell really loud, so I know that he's there.

Right now I'm laying in my bed, feeling depressed again, so depressed, I wish that I had a knife again, but I promised Harry. No more. Even though he broke my heart.

Newspapers came about Harry being put into the Triwizard Tournament as the forth contestant. I was really worried when I read this. Another Newspaper later came about Harry apperantly being involved with Hermione. I knew this to be false, it was a friendly, kind hug, and Rita Seeker turned it into something ugly. Then, later on another newspaper came about the first task. Harry had gotten a scratch on his arm from the dragon, but was otherwise unharmed, and was now trying to figure out his golden egg.

These were not what broke my heart, nor was the next newspaper that came about Harry getting Ron and Fleur Delacour's little sister from the Black Lake. No, what broke my heart was the newspaper that came about the Yule Ball.

On the front page, I saw a picture of Harry dancing with Cho Chang. He looked happy, excited, he even had his hands on her waist. This is what tore my heart in two, this is what left me broken beyond repair. The only person who could fix my heart was many miles away, in Hogwarts, having the time of his life with Cho. He forgot about me, and it was unlikely that I would ever see him again.

As I was thinking over this, my door cracked open. "Miss, Master Malfoy wishes you to come with me. Lila must take Megan to see the house guest." Lila said, walking in.

"Okay Lila, let's go." I said standing up to leave.

"No, Megan, he requested that we clean you up so you look presentable. Follow me." Lila said, leading me out the door, and into a giant room with a huge bathroom.

"Wow." I said looking around, quite uninterested.

"Lila was instructed to give you a bath, style your hair, and get you dressed. If Megan would get in the big bathtub please. Lila has already drawn your bath." She said.

"Thanks Lila, really, you know, you're my favorite elf here." I told her.

"Lila is flattered Miss." Lila said blushing a little.

I got in the warm bathtub, but took no pleasure in the swirling warm water as I got in. I scrubbed myself with lavender soap, of all things, and then washed my hair twice. Finally, I got out, dried off, and got in a long dress with a corset. Lila did up the strings until I couldn't breathe, then dried my hair, and put it up in a bun.

**[A.N. Dress and hair links on my profile!!!! GO SEE THEM!!!! NOW!!!]**

After that, I followed Lila gloomily upstairs to a locked room. Lila knocked three times and the door opened. I walked into the room and was motioned into a seat by Lucius. I was facing the back of a large chair. A voice suddenly talked, in a loud, commanding voice.

"Lucius, turn the chair for me to see my bride!" Said the voice.

"Yes Master." Lucius said, turning the chair to face me. I almost screamed it was so gross.

There was a wrinkled, baby-like figure, but he had snake-like eyes and was the most repulsive thing I've ever seen.

"Hello Megan Lupin. I am Tom Riddle. Known to you as-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Voldemort, you slimey, sick, idiotic, sadistic, bastard." I said, earning a very pissed off Lucius in my face. He slapped my hard, so I bitch-slapped him back, and gave him a well earned kick in the balls.

"Oh, aww, crap... uhhgh." Lucius moaned in pain on the floor.

"If you had refrained from slapping me, your testicles would not be in pain." I said, causing Voldemort to laugh.

"Fiesty, violent, excellent. I chose well." He said.

"For what, who your next victim will be?" I asked.

"If I said yes would you be scared?" Voldemort asked.

"No, my life holds no meaning anymore. No strings attach me here anymore." I said, a tear falling.

"Someone has broken your heart havn't they? Who are they? I will kill them. You are to be my future bride." He said.

"WHEN THE FUCK WAS THAT FUCKING DECIDED? YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU'RE LIKE FIFTY YEARS OLD! YOU PEDO, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I HAVE TO GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR MUTANT SPAWN!" I screamed, jumping up outraged.

"Who broke your heart, foolish girl?" He asked.

"No one that I will tell you about." I spat at his feet.

"Insolent girl, I will find out myself." Voldemort.

I quickly blocked my mind from him.

"Hm, you were trained well. Lucius informs me that you are an amigus." Voldemort said.

"Yeah, so what. If you want me to work for you, you'd better just kill me now, because that's not going to happen, Pedomort." I said.

"You will be sorry when you have to watch your beloved Harry Potter die in front of you, and by your hand." Voldemort hissed.

"Master, I will remove the girl from your presence." Lucius said.

"Thank you Lucius, until we meet again, _fiance._" Voldemort called after me.

I was roughly shoved into my room, where I broke down and cried. He had another reason to kill Harry now. And it was all my fault. I cried until I felt sick, then lay there, wallowing in misery and self-loathing. I would soon be Megan Riddle.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! Lucius has pretty much taken up Wormtail's job of nursing Moldymort back to health! Anyway, suggestions welcome, now go to my profile and check out Megan's dress!!! Review Please! -BellaCullen2312**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo! Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

I had to tell Dumbledore about my dream now. I ran as fast as I could to his office, where Dawn and Danni were just entering through the statue.

"Wait!" I said following them into the tunnel. We all ran up the steps instead of waiting for them to rise up.

"We had a vision about Megan! She is going to be forced to marry-" I cut them off.

"Voldemort. I just had a dream exactly like that. She said that I had broken her. I don't know how!" I said.

"Maybe it was the news article of you and Cho, we saw her burn that particular paper in a vision." Dawn said.

"Whatever the case may be, we can't have her marry and bear a chile for Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, we don't know where they are, though we do know that Malfoy is involved." Danni said, musing.

"You three go back to bed, and I'm going to write a few important letters to the Ministry about this." Dumbledore said gravely.

We all agreed, walked depressedly back to the Common Room, and curled back up into our beds. I couldn't sleep that night, my sight filling with visions of Megan. If only I could talk to her about Cho and get her back. I love her.

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

Ever since I met Voldemort here, I have been subjected to a new form of weekly torture in the form of visiting Voldemort once a week, and staying in my room the whole rest of the time.

Everything went normally, well normally for being held against my will, up until the day of the last triwizard tournament. I wished I could go watch Harry, or help him get ready, but as i've said, I'm being held against my will. This should be a very worry-filled day.

Suddenly someone knocked on my door, pulling me out of my musings.

"Uh, come in?" I said.

"Hello Megan. I'm really sorry that you have to go through this, and here hide this where no one will find it on you. It's your wand." Narcissa Malfoy said, putting my wand back in my hands. It sparked at me returned to me.

"Thank you, but why are you giving it back, I'm supposed to be a prisoner." I said, feeling that there might be an alterier motive.

"Just hide it so no one sees it. If they do, I'll be killed or punished along with you as well." She said looking scared. "Be careful today Megan."

"Okay, thank you!" I said as she left. For once she hadn't looked as if she smelled something foul, she looked worried and scared about me.

I carefully hid my wand in the only place I could, in my bra, then someone opened my door, and Lila led me to get a wedding dress on. Once my wedding dress and my hair was in place, as much as I detested it, we left for where the wedding was to take place. Of all places we could have gone to, we arrived at a graveyard with Voldemorts dad he killed buried in it.

Everyone was waiting for something to happen, and I was tied up for the time being. All of the sudden, Cedric Diggory and Harry appeared with a big goblet. I had a vision then. Cedric was to be killed.

"NO CEDRIC HARRY RUN! IT'S A TRAP! IT'S VOLDEMORT!" I screamed at them, They both just stood there confused.

"Kill the spare." Voldemort hissed feebly.

"No!" I managed to free my hand, then I grabbed my wand and used my spell I invented to freeze time nonverbally. As long as I didn't make any noise come out of my mouth then the spell would still work.

Everything was frozen, even the green light that was an inch from Cedrics face. I kissed Harry on the lips, then dragged Cedric and him back to the cup and put their hands on it. Then as I turned around to kill Voldemort, I tripped over a tombstone and said, "Oh!" On accident.

Had I been looking everyone would have looked confused. But I was only watching Harry. He let go of the cup, and Cedric departed to Hogwarts without him.

"No! Harry James Potter you idiot! It's a trap! It's Voldemort, he's trying to come back to power!" I screamed at him while my wand was wrestled from me and my arms were held back by Death Eaters.

I watched Harry struggle, his wand taken, then finally he was tied up to Tom Riddle Seinor's grave.

Lucius pushed a giant cauldren big enough for a fully grown man to get in, filled with water by the looks of it. Then he lit flames under it, and dropped Voldemort in.

I heard a voice that was not my own in my head. It was Harry! It said, "Let it drown... please.... let it have drowned."

Lucius interupted my thoughts by saying, "Bone of the father, unknowingly givin, you will renew your son!" He said cracking the ground with his wand, and putting this crushed white bone in.

The watery substance then turned blue. "Flesh of the servant, willingly givin, you will revive your master!" And with that, he promptly cut off his hand with a cry of pain. "Blood.. of the prophets.... forcibly taken, you will ressurect your foe!" He said. Another Death Eater walked up behind him, and held out a vial while Lucius took a dagger, and cut into Harrys arm, letting a few drops of blood drip into it. Then they walked over to me and did the same to me, mixing mine with Harry's.

I suddenly heard Harry again saying, "Let it have drowned, let it have gone wrong. It's gone wrong, it's drowned... please let it be dead."

"Harry?" I thought.

"Megan!" He thought back.

"Harry, I have a plan to get you out of here. Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes, but what about you? I'm not leaving without you." He said.

"You may have to, but don't worry, Voldemort wants to kill you not me, but I'm going to give you enough time to run." I said.

"We are both going to make it Megan, I'm not leaving without you! I love you!" He thought.

"Maybe Harry, maybe not. I love you too." I thought to him as Voldemort stood up out of the cauldren.

"Robe me." He commanded.

He was handed robes and he got them on. Then I was released, and the wedding started.

My hand was placed in Voldemorts vise-like grip by Lucius, and then I ignored the priest until I heard Voldemort say, "I do."

I managed to say this as well, after a wave of repulsion passed. Then Voldemort leaned in to kiss me. I shut down, not responding really, wishing that this pedophile would let me go. After a moment, Voldemort. A ring was placed on my finger then, and Voldemort started talking.

"You will never be able to take this ring off until I am dead." He smirked.

"Very well then." I said.

"Now, you will kill Harry Potter! Imperio!" Voldemort said.

"_Kill him, Kill Harry Potter!" _A voice said in my head, I ignored it, but pretended that I was under the spell, and turned to face Harry.

"Give him his wand back, I wish to deul him." I said.

"Okay then." A Death Eater said, untying him and giving back his wand.

We faced each other and bowed, Harry looking scared, until I winked at him. I said, "Expelleramis!" And I caught his wand neatly in my hand. I walked up to him, my wand touching his chest and then quickly grabbed his hand and apperated us to the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Harry! It worked!" I said hugging him. He then pulled me to him, and kissed me openly on the lips.

I sent my patronus up to the school, and soon all the teachers were rushing down to get us.

I heard several cries of, "Megan! It's Megan and Harry!!!"

I was hugged by several people, when I saw my dad.

"Daddy!! Dad!" I yelled, running for him.

"Megan!?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said, hugging him tightly.

"Why are you wearing a wedding dress?" He asked.

"Well, I'm kind of married to Voldemort by force." I said.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

After half an hour of explaining, I noticed that Harry was gone, and I remembered that Mad-eye Moody had taken him somewhere. Wait Voldemort had a spy at Hogwarts, and that was it! Mad-eye was under some curse or was an imposter!

"Harry is in danger! Where is Mad-Eye Moody's office?" I asked urgently.

They led me to his office, where I broke down the door with my wand and yelled, "Locomotor Motus!"

He went rigid as a board, and I ran over to hug Harry.

"What is with you and saving me today?!" He asked as we headed to Dumbledore's office. I had a long story to tell.

**Okay! REVIEW! I need 5 reviews before I can update!!!! So, REVIEW if you want the next chapter! **

**-BellaCullen2312**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I'm really really really sorry for not updating for so long! Here's the next chapter.**

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

After everything was explained, and the nightmare relived, and our time in the hospital wing over, we went into an empty passageway to hide from all of the students who kept questioning us, and Harry and I sunk to the floor to wait for the hallways to clear.

"They could at least leave us alone!" I groaned.

"Yeah, it's really annoying." Harry smiled at me, pulling me into his lap. I buried my head into his chest then.

"I missed you Harry." I murmered into his chest.

"I missed you too Megan, I could barely go on without you." Harry said, making my heart soar.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why do you love me? What is there about me to love? I don't get it." I said, my feelings of confusion pouring out.

"Silly silly girl, there is a lot about you to love. I love your personality, your beauty, the way you light up a room whenever you walk in. I love you." He said, leaning in to kiss me.

Our lips touched, and feeling the farmilliar spark made me feel better. We just stayed there for about an hour, before I stood up with Harry to leave.

He led me from the passageway, and we walked slowly back to the common room.

"MEGAN!" I heard a yell, and suddenly I was being hugged tightly.

"Er, hello Dawn, Danni." I said, smiling at the farmilliar faces.

"Where were you?" Dawn asked.

"We were worried! Madam Promfoy-" Danni said.

"Said that the both of you had-" Dawn continued for her.

"Both gotten out over an hour ago!" Danni finished.

"We were catching up. I havn't seen Harry in almost a year." I said.

They both just stuck their tounges out, and wrapped their arms around Harry and I again.

"Hey I'm really tired, I think I'm going to head off to bed." I stiffled a yawn.

"Night Harry, Dawn, and Danni." I said, hugging them all and kissing Harry.

I went to bed, soon followed by Hermione.

We stayed up, just catching up and talking to each other. But then I felt like I would pass out unless I got some sleep, so I hugged Hermione goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and stretched, looking at the clock. It was almost noon. I sat up in bed, not bothering to get dressed, and walked down to the common room with my pj's on.

"Morning Harry." I said, sitting on the couch next to him. We were both excused from classes for today, so we were alone for now.

"Hello miss.! Anything for breakfast?" A house elf asked me, popping into the room.

"Er, sure, I'll have whatever Harry had." I answered, seeing empty breakfast dishes in front of him.

"Very well Miss." The house elf bowed and left, just to return a few minutes later.

While I ate, Harry played with my hair.

"Your hair got much longer." He commented.

"Yeah, no haircuts in Malfoy Manor really." I said, chewing on some toast.

We sat in comfortable silence until I was finished with my breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked me when I was done.

"I'm going to get dressed, then so you want to play exploding snap? Or maybe if we could, I'd really like to practice for Quidditch." I said.

"Quidditch sounds good. I'll go ask Professor Dumbledore if we can while you get dressed." He said.

"Okay, take your cloak in case someone wants to ask questions about the tournament." I advised him.

Once I was dressed and we had permission from Dumblez, we headed down to the field. "Want to race Harry?" I asked, mounting my broom.

"Of course, but our brooms are evenly matched, so it's our skill that's going to be doing the racing." Harry said, smiling.

"Bring it." I said laughing a little. "Three laps, first one back here wins."

We shook on it, then we were off.

We weaved around the goal posts, neck in neck, until I pulled ahead by cutting him off on the corner. We tried to speed up, Harry trying to catch up, while I was trying to stay ahead. I, being in the lead, got back to the finish a second before he did.

"Nice race." Harry said, catching my lips with his.

"Oi! Harry! Megan! Come down here!" I heard someone.

"Go away Ron!" We both yelled, continuing to kiss in midair.

After a couple minutes, I realized that at least half of Griffindor was watching us.

"Er, let's get down from here." I muttered, motioning down to everyone.

Harry agreed, and we descended down to the ground. After repeating the story of what happened a few more times, we headed back to Griffindor tower.

I really was glad to be out of my kidnapping.

I spent the last couple of months or so of school, going to classes, doing my homework, hanging out with my friends, and spending time with Harry, until suddenly it was time for summer.

"I'm going to miss you this summer. Promise me that you're not going to get kidnapped." Harry said, once we were about to get off the train.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." I said, kissing him as the train stopped. Ron and Hermione were saying similar goodbyes, minus the kidnapping part.

"Good." He smiled my favorite smile at me.

"If I can, I'll come visit you at the Dursleys this summer. Don't kick any black kittens." I said, hugging him. I grabbed my owl, Hoot, and my trunk, stepping out of the compartment.

"See you Megan, I'll maybe see you this summer. Make sure to write." Harry reminded me. I also said goodbye to Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George. We all agreed to write and meet up later in the summer, then went to meet out respective families. Harry had givin me his phone number, and I made a promise that I would call him.

"Hi dad!" I called out when I saw him.

"Megan! Here let me take your trunk!" My dad said, leading me out to his new muggle car.

"Let's go home!" I said as we loaded up the car and let Hoot out of his cage.

I turned into a cat once in the car, and curled up into a ball.

"Megan, I know you're just doing that so you don't have to wear a seat belt." My dad said, shaking his head at me.

I meowed at him, then closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up, still a cat, in my bed at home.

"Hey dad, where are we going this summer?" I asked, walking into out living room.

"We, are going to Sirius's house. Although I can't say the adress, seeing as I'm not the secret keeper." He answered.

"Oh that's cool. Has Hoot come back yet? I need to write a letter to Harry to ask if he got settled in with those cruel muggles." I said.

"Yeah, he's in his cage in the hallway. He was pecking and hooting, so I took him out in the hallway so as not to disturb you." He answered.

"Okay thanks dad!" I said, walking to the hallway.

I took the cage back to my room, and sat it on the desk. Then I took out some parchment and a quill, and started my letter. By the time I was done, it read;

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I just wanted to see how you got settled in with the Dursleys. I hope Dudley went on a diet. You would seriously think that by the way you described him, that his mother might be worried about his health. I miss you already. (That sounds really mushy and stuff but... I do miss you.) I hope you got settled in okay. I'll see you sometime this summer!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Megan**_

__After I was finally satisfied with my letter, I gave it to Hoot, and sent it to Harry. About two hours later, Hoot was back with Harry's reply.

_**Dear Megan,**_

_**I got settled in fine. After Uncle Vernon's complaints about my messy hair, not that I can really help that, I took my stuff upstairs, and ta-da here I am. And sadly, no. Dudley, if anything, got wider, and Aunt Petunia is blind about Dudley. I miss you too. (It doesn't sound too mushy.) Are you all settled in? How's your dad? I'll keep an eye out for any black cats! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

I read the letter then quickly replied back to it.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**No, I am not all settled in, because in about a week we're going to stay at Sirius's house. While i'm there I'll sneak out to come see you some time. Don't say anything about the sneaking out part. Yes, it's wrong, but I could care less. Also my dad's fine. He's still having trouble during full moons, but if I'm in my anmigus form I can be near him. We have this cellar thing that he locks himself in during full moons. He accidentally locked both of us in once, so I turned into my cat form and now I'm safe around him. Anyway, I think I'll go eat some ramen noodles now. I'll owl you later Harry, bye!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Megan**_

I sent the letter, then went downstairs to heat up some water in the microwave. I opened the ramen noodle package, but suddenly dropped it on the floor. I was having a vision.

_**Remus Lupin's P.O.V.**_

I heard the noise of something dropping on the floor from the kitchen.

"Megan?" I called. There was no reaponse.

"Megan!" I grabbed my wand and ran to the kitchen. I noticed dry noodles all over the floor, with Megan standing straight. He eyes had a glazed over look like she was having a vision. Suddenly she blinked then looked alarmed.

"Dad, we have to leave now. The death eaters and Voldemort know where we are. We have to go now. Pack quickly." she said, running upstairs to grab her already packed trunk.

I grabbed a few clothes and my wand, stuffing them into a bag. I then hurried into the hallway, I grabbed Megan's hand, and we apperated away just as I heard the door burst open. The last thing I saw was the pale face of Voldemort before we dissapeared.

We landed in front of Sirius's house, and waited for it to appear, I led Megan inside, and I was met by Sirius in the hallway, his wand ready to attack.

"Sirius, the death eaters found us, we had to leave and came here a bit early." I informed him as Megan had another vision.

"Visions?" He asked, gesturing to Megan.

"Yeah." I said, scratching my neck.

Suddenly Megan snapped out of it. "We can't go back. Voldemort's set up the dark mark over our property and destroyed our house."

"It's okay, you guys can stay here. It's actually quite lonely. Order members not really even stopping to say 'hi'. Rushing in and out all day." Sirius said.

We were led to our rooms, and I went to sleep immediatly after dinner.

The next couple of weeks were pretty eventful. I got offically accepted into the order, got the trace taken off my wand, givin apperation lessons, and I went to meetings almost every night now. Finally, after about three weeks the Weasley's arrived. Hermione arrived three days later, and Harry was still stuck with his family. I hadn't spoken to him since the Death Eaters attack on my home.

One night, I asked my dad if we could go get him, and he said not yet seeing as Dumbledore said to wait. So then I asked him if I could go visit Harry. He immediatly refused, and I sulked up to my room. That night I made a descision. I would sneak out.

"Hermione, I'm going to skeak out to visit Harry. Can you cover for me?" I asked.

After a little protest, finally Hermione agreed to it, rather crossly, but all the same, she agreed. I snuck downstairs, as a cat, and very carefully made my way to the door. I got outside easily, and as I saw a light flick on upstairs, I apperated to the park near Harry's house.

I slept on the play equipment, in cat form, and then when it was about eleven in the morning, I stretched, extremely hungry, and walked around the neighborhood, looking for Harry. I spotted an extremely large kid, and decided to follow him to see if he was Dudley.

He waddled down the road, then walked right up to this regular looking house. I looked around, seeing no evidence of Harry, and decided to explore the house. Before I could sneak in, something happened.

_'Crack'_

A loud noise resounded through the air. I saw Harry emerge quickly from under the window, his wand out and ready. After he got away from his Uncle, who seemed to be intent on strangling him, he walked back off to the park.

After he sat on the swing, I walked up and jumped up on his lap.

"Shoo." He said, pushing me off.

I sat on the swing next to him, then transformed back. "Fine, be that way." I sniffed.

"Megan!" Harry said happily, pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the lips.

"Potter's getting some action!" Dudley waddled over to us with his friends, laughing.

"Hey babe, why don't you leave pothead over here for a real man!" One of his friends called.

"Why?" I asked. "Do you know one?"

He was about to retort, but everything turned dark. All of Dudley's friends ran off, but Dudley yelled at Harry to stop doing it.

"Harry! Dementors!" I yelled, pointing at the two flying black masses heading for us.

I whipped out my wand then. "What! You- you're a freak too?" Dudley asked, scared.

"Shut-up!" I yelled.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry and I called in unison, as a dementor leaned over Dudley. Our patronuses charged towards the dementors, and Dudley collapsed.

Suddenly, the sky lightened up, and the warm summer breeze came back.

"Why were there dementors here?" I asked, frightened for our safety.

"No idea, but let's get him back home. It's getting late, and we don't need my Aunt and Uncle calling the police right now." Harry said to me.

"Oh my!" I heard someone say. I quickly put my wand away, and Harry did the same. "Don't put your wands away! There might be more! Oh I'm going to kill Mundungus!" She grumbled.

"Mrs. Figg? I didn't recognize you. Where's Mundungus?" I asked.

"He left while on shift!" She said angrily.

"Oh, he's going to be in so much trouble when Dumblez finds out." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, well, let's get tubby here back home." She said, poking him with her foot.

I grabbed Dudley's arm, while Harry grabbed the other, and Mrs. Figg grabbed his feet. It seems that he couldn't walk. We carried him back to his house, and Mrs. Figg decided it best if she left before we got to the door.

I knocked, then turned into a cat, so as to enter the house secretly.

"Dudley! Oh my poor little diddykinz! What happened!?" Petunia Dursley cried out. I took this as my oppertune moment to sneak into the house. I darted into the house, and made my way under a couch nearby.

After they found out that Harry had something to do with it, Dudley started to talk.

"It was cold, and I felt sad. There was this girl who had been making-out with him. She's like him. They did something magic, there was bright glowing animals, a horse thing and a cat thing. They charged at the dark people and the sky went normal." Dudley said as soon as he was able to talk again.

"So boy, who was the girl?" His uncle asked harshly.

"Megan Lupin. Would you like to meet her?" Harry asked him calmly. I could've laughed just then.

"Yes, we would. Where is she?" His aunt asked.

"Megan, come out." Harry said.

I walked out from under the couch, then transformed back.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, holding out my hand to shake theirs. They ignored my hand.

"What did you do to my son!?" Vernon Dursley asked me.

"I didn't do anything but help save him, Mr. Dursley. If Harry and I hadn't been there, he'd be worse than dead with no soul." I said.

"Why would he?" He asked.

"Dementors suck out souls, it came close to sucking out Dudley's, but Harry and I saved him." I said.

"Get out, both of you. You freaks!" Mr. Dursley yelled, his face turning a lovely shade of purple.

Suddenly, an owl came in, dropping a letter in my hands.

"Shit." I rarely cussed, so Harry knew that something was up.

"Harry, you've just been expelled." I said to him through our connection.

"What about you?" He asked in my head.

"I had the trace taken off. I'm in the Order." I said, out loud.

"What's the Order?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said, as another owl came and a letter landed in my hands again.

It was Mr. Weasley, it read;

_Harry and Megan,_

_Do not give up your wands, and stay inside. Megan your father says that you are in so much trouble next time he sees you. _

_Both of you stay safe,_

_A. Weasley_

"I guess that we're staying." Harry said, reading the letter.

"No you two are not staying in this house!" Mr. Dursley said glaring at us.

'Yes we hav-" I was about to tell him that we had to, but in came yet another owl. This time it landed on Mrs. Dursleys head.

"It's for me." She whispered faintly.

The howler exploded then, "Remember my last Petunia." I heard Dumblez voice say.

"Why are you in contact with Albus Dumbledore?" I asked her.

"They have to stay Vernon." She said in a hollow voice. "The girl can stay in the cubboard under the stairs. It has his old bed." She said.

"Very well. Now go!" Vernon yelled at us.

Harry led me upstairs, and opened a door to show a _very_ messy room.

"Nice. Do you clean?" I teased him.

"You try being angry and stuck in this place for this long and see how clean your room is then." He said.

"Well, I suppose that you were angry because we didn't give you much or any information. Hermione and Ron don't know anything about Voldemort right now, so don't be angry at them. But I knew lots of things about Voldemort, but I can't tell you anything really. The gist of everything is that Voldemort's laying low, not really attacking anyone right now. His main goals include getting me inprisioned again, and killing you right now." I told him.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm dead tired." Harry said, showing me my bed, then going to bed himself.

I lay in the cramped space for about half an hour, before finally falling asleep. I spent the next three days with the Dursleys, not really being fed much, but still. I had to ignore Dudley constantly. He seemed frightened and attracted to me at the same time. As crazy as it sounds. Man, my life is really messed up.

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! My life is hectic even if it's summer! I have to deal with my parents, the joy of being a girl (monthly problems...), my idiotic brothers, being the middle child, chores, fixing our pool and helping my dad build a room, relaxing time for me (which I've decided to give up so I can update), and I have to try and keep in touch with ALL my friends even though the're fighting right now... It's difficult. But don't worry! I didn't forget you guys! Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE! -BellaCullen2312**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! My face hurts so bad right now, stupid sunburn. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Even though it seems like no one's reading my story. :( **

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

The Dursley's had just left, with Harry and I locked in Harry's room. They had gone somewhere to collect their prize for a fake competition. We heard a loud crash come from downstairs.

"Alohomora." I pointed my wand at the door.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at me.

"Opening the door, and then I'm going to greet the Order. Come on Harry!" I said, pulling him into the hallway.

"Er, hello everyone." I said, stopping short when I saw my dad.

After everyone was introduced, my dad took me aside to talk.

"Megan, you know that sneaking out was wrong. I thought that you had been kidnapped again until finally I got word that you were with Harry! Don't ever do that to me again! I thought that I had lost you." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Dad." I said, putting my head on his chest.

"Okay, father daughter moment over! The first signal has gone up!" Mad-eye called.

"Crap, I don't have my broom." I said as my dad mounted his.

"Sit on the back of mine." Harry said. I agreed, and got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and the second signal went up.

"Second signal, let's go!" My dad called. All of us pushed off the ground, and flew up. Once in the cloud cover, we slowed down a bit.

After about half an hour of flying, I had a vision of Mad-eye telling us to turn around and comeback to throw anyone following us off our trail.

"Mad-eye! Don't even think about it! We're frozen to our brooms!" I yelled at him. He grumbled at me, but we continued on.

"Make your landing now! We're getting close!" I heard someone yell.

We dove downward, making a smooth landing.

"Okay, Harry, memorize this address." My dad said, holding out a peice of paper with the address on it.

"Got it?" Moody asked after a minute.

"Yeah." Harry answered before he burned the paper.

There was rustling of leaves behind us, and Mad-eye whipped out his wand and shot a hex at it.

"Mad-eye.... You just hexed a cat." I said, levitating it up.

"Can't be too careful." He said, unfazed.

"What if that had been Dawn or Danni?" I asked outraged.

"It wasn't." He simply answered. I shook my head at him, and we entered Sirius's house.

Moody lit the lamps on the way in, and we all walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm going to skip this meeting if you guys don't mind. Inform me all about it later. But I'm exausted and I want to talk to Ron and Hermione." I said.

"Sounds good. Get some rest Megan." Dumblez told me. I smiled at him, and exited the room.

"Let's go to your room." I said, walking up the stairs.

"Megan, Harry!" I heard someone yell as soon as we entered.

"Hello Hermione. Hi Ron." I said.

Harry seemed angry though. The three of them started arguing about not telling Harry what was going on through the mail.

"Harry!" I said. "We couldn't! Voldemort could have intercepted any mail that we sent to you. We couldn't tell you anything, and they aren't in the Order so they really don't know anything!" I said, trying to end the fight.

"You, Dawn, and Danni do know things. You guys could have told me." He yelled.

"No we couldn't. We swore we wouldn't tell anybody anything. Plus Voldemort, as I've said before, can intercept the mail." I said, trying to stay calm.

After Ron and Hermione argued that they weren't allowed near the meetings, and that Danni, Dawn, and I couldn't tell anything, he got angrier.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE ALL STILL BEEN HERE TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEENSTUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR MORE THAN A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?" For the last part he had been yelling at Hermione and Ron, but then he turned to me. "AND YOU, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO EVEN BOTHERED TO COME VISIT, BUT WHEN YOU DO, YOU CAN'T TELL ME ANYTHING! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?" He yelled.

Before anyone could respond, he started up again.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!" He yelled at us. This struck a nerve with me.

"Harry James Potter. Who had to be stuck in Malfoy Manor for a year whilst you were at Hogwarts? Who had to be tortured daily? Also, lest I remind you, I did see him come back and I had to escape from him. Not to mention I also saved a life while using a spell that my Godfather created that is very dangerous to use because anything could go wrong and you could even be stuck frozen in time. Don't say that you were the only person who has sacrificed something. I know you're angry right now-" He cut me off then.

"SO? I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO USE THAT SPELL! I ONLY WANTED TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON! BUT NO, WHY SHOULD I? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?" He said, still angry beyond reason.

"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did-" Hermione began.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO TELL ME THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR_-"

"Well he did-"

"I'VE BEEN HOLED UP IN PRIVET DRIVE FOR FOUR WEEKS, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHATS GOING ON!"

"We wanted to-"

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER -"

They managed to calm him down, and I transformed so they couldn't see my tears.

"What is this place?" He shot.

"HQ of the Order of the Phoenix," Said Ron at once.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix-" Harry started to say.

"It's a secret society," Said Hermione quickly. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

"Who's in it?" Said Harry,his hands in his pocket.

"Quite a few people, including Megan, Dawn, Danni, Lupin, Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius."

"-we've met about twenty-three of them, but we think there are more..." Ron said.

"_Well?_" He demanded.

"Er," Said Ron. "Well what?"

"_Voldemort!_" said Harry furiously, and both Hermione and Ron winced. "What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

"We've _told_ you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings," said Hermione nervously. "So we don't know the details. You'll have to ask Megan, but she won't tell us anything. But we have found some things on our own."

They all glanced at me where I was, in cat form, crying in the corner. I stopped the sobs shaking my body before they could see them, and they turned away.

"Fred and George have inented Extendable Ears, see." Said Ron. "They're really useful. But we've had to stop using them recently because Mum found out and went berserk. They hid them all to stop her binning them, but we found out that some members are trying to recruit new members. Oh and they keep talking about guard duty." Ron explained.

"Couldn't have been me could it?" Harry asked.

"Oh... yeah." Ron said, with a look of dawning comprehension.

"What have you guys been doing. You've said that you've been busy." Harry said.

"We've been decontaminating the house. We're doing the drawing room tomorrow- AARGH!" Hermione said before Fred and George apperated in the room.

"Stop doing that!" She complained.

"Meoww!" I said randomly just to show that I was leaving. I waved my paw up and was about to walk out of the room, but Fred picked me up.

"Nice kitty." He said, before shutting the door.

"Transform back." George told me.

I knew my face would be tearstained, so I shook my head.

"Why?" Harry asked. I shook my head again and hissed, before disapperating downstairs, still in cat form. I ran into the bathroom then, to transform back.

I don't know why I was crying, I just felt, after that argument, extremely sad and angry.

"Megan?" Hermione knocked on the door. I stifled my sobs then, and opened the door. Letting Hermione in.

"What's wrong? Was it Harry's yelling?" She asked.

I nodded, tears rolling uncontrollably down my face.

"Shh, it's okay. He was just angry that we couldn't tell him anything about Voldemort really." She said. After a while I was able to stop crying.

"Let's go back to our room. Side-along apperation?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said, taking my hand. I spun on my heel, and a second later we were in my room.

"Wow. That's what apperation feels like." She mused, thinking it over.

"Megan?" Harry asked, popping his head in the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean that I've been through more than you have. I wasn't thinking." He said, I could tell he felt terrible about making me cry.

"Girls sometimes cry at certain times for hardly any reason because of certain hormones." Hermione explained to him.

"What!?" He asked confused.

"She's on her period!" Dawn said.

"Oh." Hermione, Ginny, Dawn, Danni, and I all laughed at the look on his face.

"Okay then... well I'm going to bed. Night Harry." I said, giving him a lingering kiss, before shoving him gently out the door.

We shut the door so Kreature wouldn't bother us, then fell asleep quickly.

The next morning we were woken up by Dawn and Danni bouncing up and down.

"Wake up! Breakfast! Then we have to clean the drawing room!" Danni said, already fully dressed.

After everyone was dressed, we walked down to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley, my dad, Sirius, Fred, George, and Dumbledore were in the kitchen when we walked in.

"Hello Dumblez! Staying for breakfast?" I asked him, giving him a hug.

"No, I'm sorry. I have some business to take care of. But you three take care of yourselfs." He gave us all one last hug, then hurried out the front door.

"Hello Sirius. Have a good nights sleep?" I asked him, taking a seat beside him.

"Pretty good. What about you? Kreature bothering you at night? I know he did the first night." Sirius said.

"He hasn't bothered anyone since the first night because we've all learned to bolt the doors shut now." I said.

"Right. Well there's breakfast in the kitchen. Molly's in there right now fixing more. It goes fast." He said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said, getting up off my seat and walking into the kitchen.

"Hello dearie, have some breakfast. You look peaky." Mrs. Weasley said as I walked in the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Do you need any help?" I asked, getting out a plate and putting sausage, bacon, eggs and toast on the plate.

"No, I'm fine. Make sure you eat too. You look so skinny." She said.

"Okay. Thanks again." I said, giving her a one-armed hug. I took my seat next to Sirius again, and I noticed that Harry had just entered.

"Good morning Harry!" I said smiling at him.

"Morning. Is there food in the kitchen?" He asked me.

"Yes-sir-ee!" I said overly hyper.

"How do you have so much energy in the mornings?" Ron grumbled for the thousandth time this summer.

"I'm just that special." I replied as they headed into the kitchen for food.

"Yeah, special ed." Fred said, sitting in the seat in between Dawn and I.

"You're in special ed? I had no idea! Dawn? Did you know?" I asked her.

"Nope not at all. Though I could have guessed." She smiled, pecking Fred on the lips.

"Hey! Dawn! I see you!" I said, pretending to look through Fred's ear.

"Ha ha, very funny." Fred said, eating bacon.

We stopped pestering Fred, and Harry and Ron came back out of the kitchen, and took seats across from me.

"So Sirius, what's in the drawing room that needs to be taken care of?" I asked him.

"Doxys in the curtains and something is rattling around in the desk drawer. Oh and there's a cubboard full of random junk that we should go through." Sirius said.

So, when breakfast was done. We all headed up to the drawing room.

"Let's start with the Doxy's!" Mrs. Weasley said, handing us all the poison spray to get the Doxys with. On the count of three, we all started spraying the curtains. Fred was playing with a Doxy, holding it between his fingers while it tried to bite him.

"Fred! Spray that!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

After he sprayed it, I noticed him slip it in his pocket. I picked up a few handfuls of sprayed Doxys, and dropped them in a bag I conjured. I banished the bag up to my room then, making sure no one saw it.

Fred smiled at me, saying thanks, then we got back to work.

"Okay, all done! Let's go eat lunch, then we can tackle that cubboard!" Mrs. Weasley said, leading us to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later we were all eating sandwichs at the kitchen table.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." We all said, walking back to the cubboard.

There were pictures, strangling robes, wartcap powder, and a locket that looked cool, so I banished it up to my room. Once we were done with that, we all headed down to dinner.

"Mad-eye?" I heard Mrs. Weasley ask.

"Yes?"

"What's in the drawing room desk? I'm pretty sure it's a boggart, but I can't be sure." She said.

"Drawing room.... hmm.... that's a boggart. Want me to take care of it?" He asked.

"No, that's fine. I"ll get it after dinner." She said, asking Fred to help.

After Fred almost killed Sirius's hand, and dinner was served and eaten. It was time for the Order meeting.

Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were kicked out of the kitchen, and the meeting began.

"So." Dumblez said, starting the meeting. "I need two people to patrol the Hog's Head on the day of Harry's hearing on the 12th." He said. "Any volenteers?" He asked.

I offered to help, as well as Mad-eye, so we were chosen to do it.

"Okay. Let's go over what new information that we've found." Dumbledore said. "Severus, if you will."

Snape got up, and started talking. "Well, the Dark Lord has found out about the Order, and that Megan is a part of it. He has no plan as of now for getting the girl back, but desperatly wants to do so. He has found out about her relationship with Potter, and is hoping to use that to his advantage. There is no further information." He said, sitting back down.

"Megan? Are you worried about being out around Death Eaters when you are number one on his kidnapping list?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.

"Not at all. I'm am not afraid of Voldemort." I said truthfuly.

"Very well then Megan, then you will go along with the mission. That is all we need to discuss today." Dumblez said, ending the meeting.

"I'm going to the drawing room, I'll see you all later." Mrs. Weasley said, walking out of the room. After everyone was gone, I walked up the stairs, and saw Harry walk into the drawing room. I could faintly hear sobbing, so I quickly ran forward. I saw a dead Harry on the floor.

"Mrs. Weasley!" I said, but she muttered the spell faintly. A loud crack echoed around the room. Then there was me, dead on the floor.

Before it could change anymore, I stepped forward, everything around us went dark, and screams filled the air. I held up my wand and said, "Riddikulus!" Everything went back to normal, and laughter replaced the screams. I could just manage to put the boggart away before everything turned black.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Megan! Megan! Can you hear me?" I heard voices above me.

"When do you think she's going to wake up?"

"What happened to her? Why did she pass out?"

"It was the boggart! There was darkness and screams."

"She just passed out!"

I slowly eased open my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

There were about seven people around the bed I was laying on. There was Harry, Dawn, Danni, Hermione, Ron, my Dad, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Megan! You're awake!" Harry said excitedly.

"Hey, seems that something always happens to me huh." I said.

"Yeah. What are you afraid of? The dark and screaming?" Harry asked me.

"No. I think I was there when my mom died. That was what I heard and saw when it happened. I'm afraid something like that would happen again." I said, closing my eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Megan, you were there when it happened." My dad said, pulling me into his chest. I started sobbing then, and I didn't notice everyone leave the room until I finally calmed down and looked around.

"Are you hungry? I'll have someone bring you up something. You didn't eat much dinner, and you've been out a few hours. Also, Dawn and Danni can tell you what happens at the meeting tonight. Seeing as you will not be allowed to attend." He said after I had calmed down.

"Okay. Sounds good." I said laying back down, exausted.

My dad left the room, and about ten minutes later Dawn and Danni walked in with Fred and George behind them. They were levitating a big tray with bread, butter, and fruit on it. Fred flicked his wand towards the bed, making the tray speed towards me. The knife sitting next to the bread net to the tray flew off. When it was about a foot from my face, I threw up my hands.

"How did you do that!" Dawn asked. I slowly opened my eyes.

Everything was suspended in midair. "Woah. I can do wandless magic!" I exclaimed.

"Danni, George, go owl Dumbledore!" Dawn called. I thought about having everything back safe and sound on the tray, and everything went back to normal.

"That is so cool!" I said. Next I levitated a lamp around the room, and then I made Fred hang upside down by his ankle.

"Okay, you can do wandless magic, we get it. Can you put me down now?" Fred asked as Danni and George reentered.

"Hey what's going on?" Harry asked, walking upstairs.

"Nothing. Just Fred almost killing me, and the fact that apperently I can do wandless magic!" I said smiling.

"Wandless magic? How!" Hermione asked, walking in after Harry.

"Well, Miss. Granger, I think that we'd all like to know that. Please demonstrate Megan." Dumblez said, walking in the room.

"Okay. Um... what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Lift up Fred again." Dawn suggested, ignoring Fred's death glares.

"Okay." I thought of Fred in the air again, and wala! He was dangling in the air yet again.

"Amazing. You know. Your Grandmother, and Mother could do that as well. But no one else before them. I don't know why. And now you can too... this is interesting." He said, sitting by my bed.

"Oh do you want something to eat?" I asked, pointing to the tray.

"No, I actually just had lunch with Minerva, Severus, and Poppy." He said smiling at me.

"Oh... okay then. Oh, hey Dumblez? Who did you pick for prefects?" I asked curiously.

"Well. Not you or Harry because I thought that maybe you've had enough to deal with. If it were'nt for that, I would have picked both of you. I hope there are no hard feelings." He said, looking at us.

"Nope! I don't want to be a prefect anyway. That means that we would have to follow the rules and be role models. Especially seeing as half the wizarding world thinks that the three of us are nutcases. Not to mention most of the student population." I said, as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well who did you pick then sir?" Hermione asked.

"I think I'd better keep it a secret. Actually, here are your Hogwarts letters now. I thought that maybe i hould deliver them in person." Dumbledore said.

"Okay then, thank you Uncle Albus!" Dawn and Danni said in unison, accepting their letters and opening them.

After everyone recieved their letters, Hermione let out a loud squeal of excitement.

"I'm guessing that you're a perfect then Hermione?" I asked laughing along with half the room.

"Yes! Oh who was the other perfect?" She asked looking around.

"Me." Ron said faintly.

"Oh! Ickle Ronnikins is a perfect!" Fred said.

"How fun! Mum! We have another perfect in the family!" George called.

"What on earth are you talking about Fred, or George, whoever you are." She asked, walking into the room.

"Ickle Ronnie's a perfect!" Fred said laughing.

"What! Oh that's wonderful! What do you want dear?" She asked.

"Wha- what do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You get a gift! Like Percy did! He got a new owl!" She said, cringing over his name.

"Oh, I'd like a new broom. That'd be great!" Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley's smile fell. "Oh brooms are quite expensive Ronald..."

"Not a good one, just a new one." Ron said.

Her smile was back. "That can be arranged! I'll go the day after Harry's hearing then!" She said, walking downstairs to tell everyone the news about Ron and Hermione.

After we all finally ate, Dumbledore left the room, and I decided to sleep.

"I'm tired, go away." I said when someone opened my door.

"Sorry, I just wanted to go to bed." Hermione said, walking in the room with Danni, Dawn, and Ginny at her heels.

"Oh, goodnight everyone. I'm really tired." I said, laying back down and snuggling into my pillow. I was asleep before three minutes had past.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

About a week past, and this was the morning of Harry's hearing.

"Bye Harry, and good luck! Don't tell them that I cast a patronus! Please! I'll warn Mrs. Figg. Also, if you need a witness, someone will be there. Remember, we have a mind connection, so talk to me through that. Though I won't be here when you get back. I'm going on a mission for the Order. Love you Harry." I said in a rush. He had to leave in about a minute so they wouldn't be late for their meeting. I had a vision that it would be earlier than they expected.

"Bye, love you Megs." He said, kissing me quickly on the lips before following Mr. Weasley out the door.

As soon as they left, Mad-eye had me get into a disguise.

I now had longer, platinum blonde hair with black and blue streaks. My face now had an upturned look about it, and I made my skin tanned.

"So, this look good? I asked as I pulled on my dark cloak.

"Yeah, good enough. Let's get going. We're supposed to be there." Mad-eye said grumpily.

"Okay." I said as we headed out. Hopefully nothing would go wrong today.

**Okay! I'm sorry for the wait for my updates! i really am trying to do better! I'm really sunburnt right now, and it hurts! Anyway, please review! Thanks! -BellaCullen2312**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I've gotten a review requesting more Dawn and Danni P.O.V., so I've decided to put a little Fred and Dawn/George and Danni. :-) Thanks to all my reviewer(s)... (I don't know how many people reviewed. As of now there's just one, but there might be more later on! XD) **

_**Dawn P.O.V.**_

I was so glad that Megan was back! Not that I got to see much of her anymore, she spent most of her time with Harry. Today Harry was going to his hearing, and Megan was going on a misson for the Order with Mad-Eye, so the house would be a little emptier.

"Hey, Dawn?" I heard Fred's voice.

He sat down next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So. What's going on today?" He asked.

"Nothing at all, so what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Play a muggle board game? My dad brought a few over here. Mum wouldn't let him keep them in the house." Fred said.

"Sure, let's go find them." I said as he led me to a closet outside the drawing room. After we decided on Life, we went to go find George and Danni so they could play too.

After we had all picked a car, me blue, Fred red, Danni yellow, and George green, we started the game. Fred and I decided to skip college and go straight to career, while George and Danni decided to go to college first. The spinner decided that Fred would spin first, with Danni second, George third, and I spun last. After about ten minutes of playing, Fred was an artist making 100,000 dollars, Danni was a salesperson with 20,000 dollars, George was a teacher with 70,000 dollars, and I was a policewoman with 90,000 dollars.

"So Fred, who's the lucky lady?" I asked when his person got married.

"I don't know, but hopefully it will be you." He said.

"Hopefully." I smiled at him, then leaned over towards him. Our lips met and moved to the rythem that Fred set. We stayed like this for who knows how long until Danni cleared her throat.

"Er.... Can we continue the game please?" George asked.

"Sure." I said, leaning back, gasping for air.

Next, after we were mostly done with the game, I had landed on almost every option to give birth to or adopt a child. I had to use two cars!

"Not again!" I exclaimed as I landed on adopt a child.

"You have like ten kids Dawn." Danni said, laughing at my expression.

"There are eight! For your information." I said, laughing along with them.

After we had finished the game, Fred had won, Danni and George decided to go get a snack.

After they had left the room, I turned around, and my lips were immediatly captured by Fred's.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"Your lips looked soft." He answered, looking a bit smug.

"Want to watch a movie? We could go to a movie theater." I said.

"Sure. Let's go ask my mum." Fred said.

We left the room, and found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Hey mum? Can we go see a muggle movie? Dawn can apperate us there safely and we can watch the movie and apperate right back." Fred said.

"Oh alright, that would be fine. Make sure to apperate to a place where the muggles can't see you. Be safe." She said, hugging us both.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley!" I called as we walked out the front door.

We walked outside, and I took his hand. Once we arrived, we walked out of the alleyway, and into the building.

"What movie do you want to see Fred?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's see... How about My Sister's Keeper?" He suggested, picking out a random movie title on the board.

"Sound's good!" I said, buying the tickets with some muggle money I got from Uncle Albus.

"Okay, now where do we go to see the movie?" Fred asked me.

"Theater 2, but first let's go get some snacks. One medium popcorn, two Mr. Freezes, a bag of sour skittles, and one box of nerds please." I said, walking up to the consession stand.

After we finally got some seats near the top, we sat down and I made Fred sample the muggle candy.

"Uncle Al made us as muggle and wizard as possible as kids. He taught us everything about muggles and wizards alike." I explained when Fred asked how I knew about muggle money and candy.

After the movie ended, I apperated us back to Gr9immuald Place.

"Hello, we're home!" I said walking in the door and into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley and Lupin were sitting in the kitchen. Mrs, Weasley was sobbing into a napkin and Lupin's eyes were red.

"What happened?" I asked, instantly alarmed.

"While on duty-" Mrs. Weasley sobs cut her off, and we waited for her to calm down enough to tell us. "Megan's gone! It was the Death Eaters!"

**[A.N. I was going to stop it here, but it's too short, and it's the 4th of July, so I don't want to be mean...]**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_~2 hours earlier~_**

**_Megan's P.O.V._**

After we arrived at the Hogs Head, We found a table in the corner. We sat down, and I ordered two butterbeers. About ten minutes later, two death eaters walked in. Bellatrix Lestange and Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix was wearing a veil, but I recognised the way she walked, her height, frame, and her hair color.

I pulled out an Extendable Ear, and handed one side to Moody.

"...Lucius, we have to get the girl.. Capturing her will save both our necks. We can't just give up!" Bellatrix was saying in hushed tones.

"Listen, she's going to be heavily guarded by Dumbledore and his little Order group." Lucius hissed.

"Yes, but she is going to be vunerable on her way back to school Lucius. We could grab her then. Think of the reward if we were the ones to capture her!" Bellatrix whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get her-" Lucius started to say.

"Look, I think there might be a couple spys in here Malfoy." She sneered, standing and walking over to us.

I saw Mad-eye put a hand on his wand and I did the same. Hopefully my disguise would work.

"Hello, spying's rude you know. Why hello Mad-eye, oh and who is your friend?" She asked.

Mad-eye pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.

"Who are you?" Lucius asked me coldly.

"None of your business, filthy Death Eater." I hissed at him.

"You. Lucius! It's her." Bellatrix said, recognizing my voice.

"Shit." I mumbled. They heard me.

Before Mad-eye could curse them, Bellatrix grabbed my arm and dissaprated away.

I was, again, in Malfoy Manor.

"Bellatrix, this time, you are the one who shall be tortured." I said, pointing my wand at her, in dueling stance. I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave by way of apperating away.

"Oh really? ANd how are you going to do that?" She sneered.

"Crucio!" I yelled. She cringed in pain for a second, but stood her ground, I held the curse on her, my anger growing. She collapsed on the floor, twitching in pain now. Then she screamed loudly, her pain growing.

"Expelliarmus." I heard Voldemort's voice behind me. My wand flew from my hand. "Hello my little wife. It's not nice to curse people." He pretended to scold me.

"So what do you do? Is killing nice then? Is it decent? Do you feel no remorse?" I hissed at him, preparing to fight like a muggle.

"No actually, I do not. And I never claimed to be nice, my dear." He said, stowing my wand in his robes. "Crucio!"

I ignored the pain. It was easy now to ignore it, after I had been tortured almost daily before.

"You've gotten very strong for one so young." Voldemort said, touching the side of my face.

"Piss off perv." I said, twisting away from him.

"Hm, maybe after a few days of solitude and being starved then you won't be as rebellious." He hissed.

"Nope! I'll eat my own hand or foot or something Riddle, I was born to fight against you, and I will continue to do so until the day I die. And by the way, I'm not afraid of you, nor shall I ever be." I said, walking closer to him so he was within my reach. "And guess what?"

"What?" He asked.

"You should be very afraid of me." I said, slapping him across the face.

"Insolent girl, why should I?" He asked, flicking his wand so ropes wound around my body.

"I am a teenage girl on my period." I answered simply. "And that, in itself should scare even the most bullheaded person-no-thing such as yourself." I answered as Bellatrix forced me into the basement of Malfoy Manor.

Once I was left alone, I started crying. Why does this always happen to me?

"Megan?" Harry's voice echoed through my head.

"Harry!" I thought to him.

"I'm on my way back from my meeting! I'm free! Are you going to be there when I get back?" He asked.

"No. I was on a mission for the Order-" I stopped, afraid of his reaction.

"What happened? WHere are you right now?" He asked, instantly worried.

"I'm in Malfoy Manor. I couldn't get away from Bellatrix." I thought sadly.

I could feel his anger and worry. "Who was with you?" He asked.

"Mad-eye, but it wasn't his fault! He couldn't do anything! But listen to me, I'm okay. They havn't tortured me hardly at all. I'm not in pain. They just locked me in the basement. I promise you that I will not give up hope on getting out of here, and I will escape sometime. I just have to think of a way." I thought sadly. I really had no hope, but I didn't tell him that.

"Listen to me Megan. You have to get out of there. I'm going to do my best to come and get you. I wil not give up until I have you back. I can't lose you-" His voice broke in my head and I could feel his panic.

I spent the rest of the night talking to Harry. I talked through him to the Order, and especially to my dad and Dumblez.

I stayed in the basement for two days, when I saw Bellatrix descending the stairs.

"Come one, get up you little bitch. Crucio." SHe pointed her wand at me. I was so weak and caught by surprise that I jumped in pain, but showed no other sign that it hurt me. "Your husband needs to speak to you, and you'd better be civil." She hissed.

"No." I yawned as if I could care less and flicked her off.

"Come." She said, pulling me up the stairs, my arm in her vice-like grip.

"Ah, Megan, how nice of you to join us. Are you still rebellious?" Voldemort asked.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p' and glaring at him.

"You are very strong girl, but you will break eventually. What is your biggest fear?" He asked. "Lucius! The boggart please." A boggart was brought in the room by way of a chest.

There was once again darkness and screaming in the room.

"You know. I think that that is more than fear of dark and screaming." VOldemort's voice came from somewhere in the darkness. "Listen to the voices of the screams. Is that anyone you know?" Voledmort asked, making the boggart get back in the trunk.

I finally knew what I was afraid of. I had finally realized who was screaming in pain. I heard my dad, Dumbledore, Dawn, Danni, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and most of all, Harry. There were many screams, but those were the ones that I heard the loudest.

"She's not afraid for herself, she's afraid for others. It's _love_." Voldemort sneered. "I guess she was raised by Dumbledore."

"Riddle you will die someday. A horrible death. And then, you will go to hell where you belong. I take relief in the fact that I actually am loved by some people. While no one loves you. No one will miss you, and I feel very sorry for you. I pity you!" I said, laughing hysterically now.

He looked shocked for a moment, but quickly composed himself. "You think that you are so smart and wise, insolent girl, you are neither! I am Lord Voldemort! I will never die." He hissed at me.

"You know, snakes are slimey, and gross." I said. "Like you... oh I accidentally just insulted someone, and guess what, it's the snakes." I said.

"Crucio! Diffendo! Sectumsempra!"Voldemorthissed at me. I felt pain all over my body, and I collapsed on the ground. There were three large cuts over my chest and stomach gushing blood, and i felt blood ooze down my face as well. I knew I had to get out of here or I would die. In my weakened and wandless state, I knew that it was a long shot that I would make it. My life didn't flash before my eyes like it was supposed to, though who wants a rerun anyway? I wished I had my wand, and I suppose that I was delusional because it felt like my wand had just whooshed into my hand. I tried to escape anyway. I thought of Diagon Alley, and I felt like I was being stuffed through a tube of somesort.

I landed somewhere else. I heard wind, talking, and footsteps. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision blurry. I struggled to hold on to consciousness. I was laying in between two buildings. A man was walking by, it was Kingsley. He didn't see me as he walked past.

"Kingsley!" I called in a cracked voice. He didn't hear me. "Kingsley! Help!" I cried as loud as I could manage. This time, he heard my pleas for help.

"Megan!" He yelled, in his deep voice. He rushed over to me, and picked me up easily. He apperated us to Grimmauld Place, and entered the house.

"Hello Kingsley, I didn't know you were- Oh my! Everyone! Downstairs now! Fred get my potions box!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. I heard thunderous footsteps on the stairs, Hermione, Dawn, and Danni gasped when they say me.

"Megan!" I heard Harry cry, running over to me.

"Harry." I mumbled, before the pain and bloodloss overcame me. I drifted into black nothingness.

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I'm trying! I really am! Please review! Thanks! -BellaCullen2312**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to my reviewers! I really appreciate it! Thanks a lot! This chapter's for you! (I can't actually believe that anyone likes my crappy stories!)**

_**Megan P.O.V.**_

My eyes fluttered open. My head was pounding as I tried to sit up. "Err- ouch- what happened?" I asked looking around. My dad, Dumblez, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Dawn, Danni, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Ginny, two red-haired people I didn't know, Mad-eye, Snape, and Mr. Weasley were sitting around my bed.

"Voldemort." Harry said, hugging me gently.

"Have you been crying?" I asked.

"Yeah." He half-laughed, wiping his eyes.

"Aww, that's really sweet Harry." I said kissing him.

"How did you escape? Kingsley said that you were in an alleyway in the middle of Diagon Alley." My dad said, looking older than ever.

"I don't know. I thought I was going to die, but I remember wishing I had my wand. I though t I felt it fly into my hand or something, so I thought of Diagon Alley and somehow I apperated. Even though they had an anti-apparition spells on the building." I said.

"I believe that you may have wand less magic. Think very hard about levitating that book Megan. I'll bet you can do it." Dumblez said, pointing to a book on the table next to me.

"Okay." I closed my eyes, thinking about the book floating up. My head hurt a little with the effort, but I concentrated harder still.

I heard Hermione gasp and opened my eyes to see the book drop back down on the table. Dumbledore was the only one who didn't look extremely surprised.

"It seems to me that you have a very large amount of power for one so young. But, I will have to ask that you don't flaunt your new powers in school. I have to go. Try not to be kidnapped again." Dumblez said, hugging me.

"Kay, see you." I said, hugging him goodbye. After he departed, with Moody following him out, my dad hugged me and left as well. Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Danni, and Dawn left as well when Mrs. Weasley called them out to help with lunch.

"So… I got kidnapped again. What did I miss?" I asked.

"Harry won his hearing and is cleared of all charges, Buck beak grew a bit, Sirius seems to be growing a beard, and you have a giant scar on your stomach and chest." Hermione said.

"What!" I said, pulling my shirt up enough to see my stomach. There were three long white lines that ran up my stomach and most likely up to my chest as well.

"What happened in Malfoy Manor?" Ron asked.

"Well, Voldemort was trying to find out what I was afraid of, so he brought out a boggart." I said.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked, alarmed.

"No. I'm Megan. You're Sirius." I said. He didn't laugh, but Hermione, Harry, and Ron did.

"No listen, Voldemort could use that against you. What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"Well when I get near a boggart everything goes black and I hear screaming of all the people I love." I said.

"You're scared of the people you love being hurt while you can't help." Hermione concluded after a moment of thinking.

"I suppose so." I answered.

"He could use that against you. Don't play the hero. If you find out that he's torturing your dad, Dumbledore, Dawn, Danni, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, anyone, just let the rest of the Order know immediately. Don't go after them alone." Sirius said. "Your dad would agree with me as well Megan."

"Okay. I won't Uncle Sirius" I said. I would let them know if that happened, but I didn't quite know about the not going after them alone.

"Uncle?" Harry asked once he left.

"He's like my uncle and I love him like one." I explained offhandedly. "But I'm really hungry, so let's go get some lunch."

I jumped from the bed and took Harry's hand in mine. Together we walked downstairs into the kitchen. Lunch was a pretty boring affair, and afterwards, I helped them clean up the attic.

"Crap." I said as some weird black knob on a drawer tried to bite me.

"Hey, here's a biting doorknob." I said to no one in particular.

"Stun it and throw it away." Sirius said, carefully digging through a trunk with Harry and throwing things into two piles.

"Kay." I said. I stunned the knob, and threw it into the large garbage bag sitting on the floor. I opened the door then, and looked inside. There were about thirty boxes stuffed in the cabinet.

"Harry? Hermione? Can you guys help me look through this stuff?" I asked.

"Sure." They said, walking over and each grabbing a box. After most of them had been emptied and sorted through, I grabbed the last box and opened it up.

Inside was an assortment of photos of Sirius, Griffindor scarves with Sirius's name stitched in them, and even a lock of hair that looked the same shade as his.

"Sirius… Remember how you ran away as a kid? I think someone missed you." I said, showing him the contents of the box.

"That wasn't my mum. It must have been my brother or someone." He said, looking through the box.

"Call Kreature up here." I said, having a vision.

"Okay, Kreature!" Sirius yelled. The house-elf appeared up the stairs.

"Yes master?" The house elf croaked nasally.

"Who's things are these?" I asked kindly. He stayed silent.

"Answer her." Sirius said.

"These things were Kreatures." He said.

"Why did you have them?" I asked.

"Kreature used to respect the blood traitor and missed him when his brother died." Kreature looked angry for admitting it.

"Why do you not like him anymore?" I asked.

"Master Sirius is not nice. Master Sirius broke Kreature's mistresses heart. Master Sirius Is a blood traitor. Mistress missed and loved him. She burned the hole in his name!" He laughed harshly.

"You may go." Sirius said, kicking him out of the room.

"Of all people, I would never have thought that Kreature would miss me." Sirius said, shaking his head.

After we finished clearing the attic, we ate lunch made by Mrs. Weasley, and we started cleaning the upstairs bathroom. We all decided to call it quits around eight o' clock and we all went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up early, my head in my hands, one thought racing through my head. I had to break up with Harry. I knew that this would hurt me, but I was putting him in danger. I was selfish for dating him when I knew I was putting him in danger. I had to break up with him, and by doing so, I would single-handedly be ruining my life, happiness, and breaking my heart in the process.

**You know what sucks? The fact that on opening night for Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince was sold out when I got to the showplace! I'm going to go today, but it's not the same as it is when you go on opening night! Anyway, this chapter is too short! But I felt it best to stop it here. I have this story written already partially written in a notebook. In this story, they havn't started their fifth year. In my notebook, they're starting their sixth year. I'm really trying to update more often! Also, I really need a new summary! Could anyone give me any ideas on how to make a more appealing summary for my story? Help please! Review as well! Love as always for my readers, **

**BellaCullen2312**

**(Oh, I'm putting this in now after I typed everything above. I saw the movie, and it was AMAZING! Though, my brother and his friend were complaining that there was no big fight with Voldemort! XD I almost cried when Dumbledore died, it was a bit sad. Anyway, review!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks reviewers! Love you all!**

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

I put off breaking up with Harry for as long as possible, and finally we were going back to Hogwarts. If I was lucky, I could avoid Harry on the train, and put off breaking up with him until I had a place to hide afterwards. If only I were so lucky.

"Megan. Why are you avoiding me?" Harry asked once Hermione and Ron left for prefect duty and we had found an empty compartment.

"Harry, we need to talk." I said, not quite meeting his eyes. I could feel my hair changing color, but I forced it to stay the same and not follow my emotions.

"Okay, then let's talk. Why have you been so distant?" He asked, putting his arm around me.

"First, kiss me." I said. I was selfish for wanting to kiss him and then break up afterwards, but I wanted to remember the feeling. The feeling I would never again feel.

He looked confused, but kissed me anyway. After we pulled back, I sighed and blinked away my tears.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Harry, we need to break up." I said painfully, composing my face into what I hoped looked calm.

"What! No- why?" He asked, panicked.

"Harry. I can't be with you anymore." I said, looking into his eyes. They held pain, sadness, confusion, and panic.

"Why not? Megan, I love you." He said.

"Maybe I don't love you Harry. I fell out of love, I'm sorry." I said, holding back the tears.

"You can't fall out of love. Either you still love, or you never loved in the first place." He said. I could tell I was causing him pain, but I reminded myself that this was for the best.

"Maybe I didn't." I lied. God I'm an evil person.

"Megan – please?" He sounded like he was begging.

"Harry, try to forget me okay?" I said, standing to leave.

"No, I can't." He said, standing with me and blocking my exit.

"Harry, let me out, you need to let me go. We're over." I said, ignoring the pain rolling over me in waves.

"Megan, I'll let you go if you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me and that you really want to break up." He said.

"I don't love you and I want to break up, now move." I said. He stood aside and watched me pass. I felt his stare as I walked down the train.

"Hey, where are you going Megan – what happened?" Hermione asked as I walked down the train.

I ignored her and Ron and started running, I ran right in to Fred, George, Danni, and Dawn's compartment.

"Megan! What happened?" Danni asked, standing up quickly and wrapping her arms around me.

I didn't answer, I didn't know if I could, and succumbed to the pain.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Eat, talk, do something!" Hermione said exasperated. We had been in school for three weeks now. I barely ate anything anymore, I wasn't hungry, and I barely talked as I now found no reason to really. I was also afraid that if I talked I would burst into tears.

"Sorry." I mumbled, taking a small bite of my eggs.

Hermione had broken up with Ron a week ago because of Lavender Brown. She liked Ron, and Hermione got mad that Ron was staring at her. Now Hermione and I sat at one end of the table with Harry and Ron at the other end. The next day they would switch, Harry and Hermione, and Ron and I.

"'Mione?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is Harry happy? Or getting there at least?" I asked with difficulty.

"Not really Megan. What happened? He won't talk about it?" Hermione asked.

The whole school knew about the breakup, but no details, so naturally, there were multiple rumors floating around. One was that Harry had found me cheating on him with Ron, and Hermione with Harry later on, so now everyone was broken up. Another was that I was pregnant with his child and he freaked. None of the rumors were even close to what had really happened.

After I had explained to Hermione what had really happened, she looked livid.

"You idiot! Why on earth would you break up with him!" She yelled, getting up to go talk to Harry.

"Don't Hermione, you'll just make it worse." I said in a quiet voice as half the Great Hall turned to stare at us.

"No! How could you break up with him! It's obvious that you're miserable! Idiot!" She said, marching out of the hall.

I looked around slightly embaressed, then slowly stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall. Before I left the doorway though, I turned around to a now silent crowd. Everyone was staring at me.

"Don't you have something better to do than stare at people?" I yelled angrily at them before turning on my heel and walking from the room. If only I could be one of them. Not the freak on display.

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

After Megan had broken up with me, I tried to act normal, but I couldn't get back on routine. I needed her in my life. I couldn't live without her. I wanted to at the very least be friends with her, but she had taken to avoiding me. Plus, seeing as Umbridge, the new teacher, had taken a great dislike to me, so I had detentions most of the time now that kept me out of the common room.

This morning at breakfast, there was yelling from the other end of the table. To my surprise, it was Hermione yelling.

"You idiot! Why on earth would you break up with him!" She yelled, standing up and turning towards me, as if she was going to sit with Ron and I now.

I heard Megan mumble something quietly. I noticed that most of the Great Hall, plus the teachers, were staring at them.

"No! How could you break up with him~ It's obvious that you're miserable! Idiot!" Hermione yelled, looking livid. She then spun on her heel, and marched out of the hall. I was more confused than ever.

A minute later, Megan stood, and walked out of the Great Hall as well. Before she left, she turned and glared at everyone. "Do you have something better to do than stare at people?" She asked angrily at us, her hair and eyes turning red. She walked quickly out of the hall and slowly the conversation started up again. The rest of the day, she wasn't in any of the classes but Transfiguration. That was also the only class we had homework in, so I suppose that she had a vision.

"Oh and class, before you leave, I'm going to inform you about a school dance." Professor McGonagall said, standing in front of the class. "It will be a formal event, for the forth years and up. Like the Yule Ball, but just for Hogwarts. You may ask students from any grade, and It will be the Saturday after the Hogsmeade trip this Sunday. It's like a welcome back dance for our older students and there will be a live proformance for music. We are thinking about one of you students, who Dumbledore has chosen, and a professional band. That is all and you are dismissed." She said, opening her classroom door.

I sighed and stood up. The one girl I would have invited wouldn't say yes. I don't know what to do.

_**Megan P.O.V.**_

I do not want to go to that dance. At all, unless I could go with Harry- no, it's over, forget him! I cursed myself internally for causing myself pain, but I would stand it if it meant that Harry would be happy and that he could be safer than he was when he was with me.

"Miss. Lupin, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you." Professor Sprout said to me as she passed in the hallway.

"Thanks." I mumbled, hurrying off to his office.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hermione asked, hurrying to catch up to me.

"I'm off to see Dumbledore." I mumbled, hitching my bag up on my shoulder more securely.

"Ah, well, I'm sorry about this morning. Really I am. I'll talk to you later Megan!" She said, running off to Charms.

"Hello Megan, how are you today?" Dumblez asked as I entered his office.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"I found an old songbook of yours, and I read the songs. They are really good, and I would like you to sing and play the guitar at the dance. Original songs, of course. And here, my dear, is your old guitar. Your dad dropped it off her for me." He said, handing me my guitar.

"I haven't played in years…" I said, running my fingers over the strings.

"So? Practice, and I'll see you later. And no, you have no say in the matter." He smiled, and I felt a ghost of a smile play around my lips, but I couldn't smile. I wasn't able to.

After I got back to the common room, I decided to write a new song. Once I had finished, I felt pretty good with my end result and flipped back through my song book at my old songs. Finally I had picked the ones that I would play and put away my guitar. A few minutes later everyone started returning from their classes.

"Hello." I said as Hermione sat down next to me.

"The teachers were pretty mad that you had skipped." She said, "Especially Umbridge, she's going to tell Dumbledore."

"Yay." I said, pretending to yawn. "I'm going to skip dinner and go sleep okay? Night 'Mione." I said, heading up to bed. Once there, I lay in my bed and curled in a ball. I felt so empty now, like half of me was gone. I cried myself to sleep that night, into a nightmare filled world.

**God, I realized how crappy my story really is. How do you guys read this junk? XD Anyway, reviews = faster update! P.S. The dance is in the next chapter and Megan is no longer single in the chapter after next! XD REVIEW! (Sorry it's so short!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for my reviewers! By the way, all of you who don't review, you'd better review this chapter!!!**

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

I'd gotten asked by quite a few people to the dance, but I turned them down. I didn't need anyone else to endanger.

"Hey Megan? Do you have any idea who the student performer is going to be?" Hermione asked the morning of the dance. She was going with Ron; they had made up and were now all sickeningly lovey-dovey again.

"Err – yeah." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Really? Who?" She asked, surprised.

"Um me." I said quietly. She squealed, at this and hugged me.

"I didn't know you could sing! Oh I should have realized from the guitar!" She said excitedly. "What are you going to wear?"

"My dress we got this summer." I said.

"Oh! That dress will look so good on you!" She said happily. "What songs are you going to play?"

I showed her my song book. I had written a few more songs, and picked some of my old ones for the performance.

"That's going to be the last song." I pointed it out.

"You're going to do great!" Hermione said, hugging me again as we walked down to breakfast.

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

It was about time for the dance to start. I was sitting on a stage in the Great Hall, with a curtain pulled in front of me. Once Dumbledore announced me, he would pull back the curtain and I would announce the first song and start playing so they could dance.

"Welcome to our welcome back dance!" Dumblez announced from somewhere in front of the curtain. I froze. Here we go. "Our music artist tonight is in her fifth year, and most all of you should know her! These songs are written by her, and are all original! Now, here is Megan Lupin!" He said.

The curtain was pulled back. I heard a few people gasp, and I picked up my guitar. "My first song is going to be one of my favorite songs that I've written so far. It's called For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic." I said. I closed my eyes for a moment before starting.

"Just talk yourself up  
and tear yourself down  
you've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve."

I looked around at the crowd, most of them were dancing, but Harry was sitting down, just staring at me. I continued my song.

So what'd you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
so what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve

So what'd you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
so what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this  
you never wanted to stay, well did you?  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
and then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away.

I looked around at the crowd now, they were all cheering, but Harry looked sad. Oops, he thought that I was singing that song about him didn't he. This was really for my boyfriend before Harry came along. Oh, well. I turned to the crowd.

"Okay everyone, this next song is a new song that I've written recently! It's called Miracle!" I smiled at the crowd before starting my song. **[A.N. The bold is her thoughts as she's playing the song!]**

"I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
so I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I

_**I really hope Harry and I can at least be friends…**_

When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
And have I told you

I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you

_**I don't want Harry to get hurt because of me. I'd rather I be hurt and he be happy. I won't let him give up his life to be with me.**_

We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill these fears

_**I'm trying to act strong around him and not cry. I don't want him to know that I was lying.**_

And have I told you, have I...

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why

Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why

We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

_**I need to get over my pain. I can't let him know that I still love him. If anyone is going to get me to admit that I was lying, it's Harry.**_

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes

I looked around at all the happy couples dancing in the middle of the hall. "Okay. My next song is another new one. And don't try to guess who I wrote it for, because you'll get it wrong!" I lied. I know that if you asked any one of them, they'd most likely say Harry, who is exactly who I wrote it about. "Anyway, this is My Heart!"

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong

_**I was wrong about shutting Harry out completely…**_

That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

_**I have to have Harry in my life.**_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?

_**What would it be without Harry in my life? Nothing…**_

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

this time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
this heart, it beats, beats for only you

_**Harry is my everything, though he doesn't really know that… The only thing tying me to the earth right now is Harry.**_

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

_**I no longer truly own my heart. It belongs to Harry now, but he still doesn't know that.**_

"Okay everyone! How about a slightly more upbeat happy song now?" I asked. A roar of approval met my ears. "Kay, here is Born for this!" I held my guitar, and started strumming out the song.

"Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way-ay)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mine

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…

(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
and im out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(wa ah)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…

(We want the airways back, we want the airways)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)

We were born for  
We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me; tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this  
we were born for this  
we were born for this."

I smiled at the cheering crowd and noticed Umbridge tapping her foot in the background. Whoa, that's a little weird… "Okay! Next song! Pick a song title, Whoa or Conspiracy first?" I asked. I heard Hermione yell Conspiracy, so I chose that one. "Okay! I'm going to play Conspiracy!" Cheers went up and I started my song.

"Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know why we don't trust themthere to help me through

Explain to me this conspiracy against me (yeah...yeah)  
And tell me how I've lost my power (Ohh, yeah)

Where can I turn? Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure  
Tell me why I feel so alone cause I need to Know to whom do I owe

Explain to me this conspiracy against me (yeah...yeah)  
And tell me how I've lost my power (ohh, yeah)

I thought that we'd make it  
Because you said that we'd make it through  
And when all security fails  
will you be

Explain to me this conspiracy against me (Yeah....yeah)  
And tell me how I've lost my power (ohhhhhh....)

I've lost my power."

There was a loud roar of applause, and I waited for it to quiet down before I spoke again. "Okay, my next song will be Whoa, and It's going to be my last song of the night!" I said as they all clapped. I smiled, no longer feeling nervous and started playing.

I've hoped for change,  
it gets better everyday  
I've hoped for change,  
but still I feel the same

_**I can't seem to get over Harry, I'm trying not to love him so he doesn't realize that I lied, but it's so hard!**_

There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own

And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

We're doing fine  
And it gets better everytime  
We're doing fine  
But I'll let you decide

There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own

And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

And I'll confess  
That I can be a little selfish

_**I am a very selfish person. I can't have Harry out of my life! I'm the worst.**_

Yeah I'll admit  
I don't want you to help me through this  
I don't want to start over again

_**I really don't want to. This brings me back to the whole selfish thing…**_

And we've got everybody singing  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

And I'll confess  
I can be a little selfish, I can, I can  
Yeah I'll admit  
I don't want you to get me through this  
I don't want to start over again."

I sighed as the song ended. "Thanks everyone for listening!" I said, making to stand up.

"Encore!" I heard Ron and Hermione shout. Dumblez smiled and motioned for me to play one more song as everyone chanted.

"Fine! Hermione, pick a song." I said, not really knowing what to play.

"Animal I have become!" She said, smiling widely. I grimaced, but picked up my guitar anyway. I had written this song last week, and was not going to play it, but I decided that I probably should.

"Okay. Here's Animal I have Become." I said, starting the song.

"I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

_**I keep hurting the ones I love, it's true. By being miserable, Hermione and Ron have been suffering. Not to mention how Harry feels… but it's still for his protection. **_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

_**I really am an animal, I hurt and lie to everyone. Not to mention that I can't seem to let Harry go completely...**_

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied

_**I've lied a lot these past few days…**_

But there's still rage inside

_**I loathe myself, I can't stop this pain…**_

Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

_**No one's really there to help because I can't tell them about it. I won't tell them. If anyone's going to help me, it would be Hermione. She's pretty observant.**_

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become."

"That's my last song I'm going to play tonight! Bye!" I said, walking up the stage.

"Thank you Miss. Lupin! Now, the Weird Sisters will perform for the rest of the night!" Dumblez said as the band came out on stage. I rushed out of the room, vaguely aware of someone following me. I ran through a hidden tapestry as whoever was chasing me hopefully ran past it. I put a silent silencing charm on the small room, and I slunk down to the ground.

"Megan. You can't hide. The Murader's Map tells all." I heard Hermione's voice. "Just up here, come on you two!" Hermione said. I heard her footsteps.

"Maybe we should leave her alone." I heard Ron mutter.

"Yeah maybe we should." Harry agreed. I heard his voice and my heart throbbed in pain. I tried to stop the tears shaking my body, but I couldn't and Hermione rushed to comfort me.

"Aw. Megan, it's okay. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

I couldn't answer. "Is it the thing you wrote that song about?" She asked, I nodded. Harry and Ron looked very confused.

"Ron we're going to get some tea. Harry, comfort her." Hermione said briskly, walking away.

Finally, Harry and I were left alone in the room.

"What's wrong Megan? Tell me." Harry said. I had to look away from him.

"Harry, can we be friends?" I asked quietly.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. I felt a tiny bit relieved now.

"Thanks Harry. By the way, it was nothing you need to worry about. I'm glad we can still be friends." I said, walking next to him back to the Common Room. Being friends with him will make it less painful for me.

"You look great Megan." Harry said, casting a glance at my dress.

I was wearing a dark blue-black dress, a headband with a bow on it in my straight hair, blue pumps, and I was carrying my black guitar.

**[A.N. Here's her outfit!!**

**http:// www. Polyvore .com /cgi /set ?id =10559568**

**Review on if you like it and REMOVE the spaces!!!]**

"Thanks Harry." I blushed while we walked. "Hey do you want to go back to the dance instead? It's not over for another half an hour." I said, motioning to the Great Hall.

"Sure, if you give me a dance. As friends." He added quickly.

"Sure." I said, my heart throbbing painfully. My head yelled no as he dragged me onto the dance floor, while my heart yelled yes. I was conflicted, but I decided to dance with him anyway. We danced to two fast-paced songs happily, but then a slow song came on.

"I'm going to get a drink." I told Harry. He just nodded, while I headed over to the drink table. Damn heart, I wish I could just rip it out and save myself from the pain, but I couldn't. I looked up to see Harry and Cho dancing and felt hurt again, but brushed it off. Harry wasn't mine anymore. He's single. Plus, if he's happy, then I'm happy. I hope.

_**Harry P.O.V.**_

I listened while Megan played the guitar, my heart panging when she said that the song, 'My Heart', was for someone we would never guess. It most likely wasn't me. After she played her encore, she ran off the stage in tears.

"Murader's Map! Find Megan, she needs friends right now." Hermione said, rushing over to me. I tapped the map, and we followed her into a tapestry.

Ron and I tried to convince Hermione to leave her alone, but she didn't listen. Ron and Hermione left, telling me to comfort her.

"What's wrong Megan? Tell me." I said, crouching down next to her. She looked away, which helped me fight off the urge to kiss her. She didn't love me at all, so I can't.

"Harry, can we be friends?" She asked. I smiled slightly at her words and agreed. I had to have her in my life, if just as my friend.

After we decided to go back to the Great Hall to dance, we danced to a couple of songs before a slow one came on and she went to get a drink.

"Hey Harry, want to dance?" Cho asked.

"Sure Cho." I said, scratching the back of my neck. When we were dancing, I looked over at Megan. Was it my imagination, or was she crying? When I looked back there were no tears in sight. I suppose it was just me… maybe.

**Woo! Slightly longer chapter! XD Review or I will not update! Thanks! Tell me if you like the outfit! Oh and I do not own those songs! Thanks to Paramore and Three Days Grace! Oh, and! I have over 4,374 words in this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to my two reviewers! Also, I've been forgetting my disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own some of the plot and my special characters Dawn, Danni, and Megan. **

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

I realize now that I can't completely cut Harry from my life. At least now we were on speaking terms, even if the talking was minimal between us. That made it easier to go on, Soon came the second Hosmeade trip of the year. Hermione was planning on making a secret defense group to teach us, seeing as Umbridge didn't teach us anything at all.

Soon about twenty-five people were assembled in the Hogs Head. After Hermione explained that we needed a proper defense teacher, I suggested that whoever agrees to join, we could split them up and have several teachers. That's how Harry, Danni, Dawn, and I were elected as the four teachers of the class. Once everyone signed the paper, I suggested a spell to Hermione that would make anyone who tells on us suddenly have boils erupt on their face spelling Snitch. I had made the spell, and I was the only on, next to Dawn and Danni, who knew the counter-curse.

We all left the Hogs Head and I decided to head up to the castle. I couldn't stand to see Harry and Cho flirt like that.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Christmas approached, and it was the last Dumbledore's Army meeting before Christmas break. I walked in early.

"Woah," Was all I could say. This room was decorated with ornaments of Harrys face saying 'Merry Christmas', mistletoe, and a huge Christmas tree in the corner with more Harry decorations. I started laughing hysterically on the floor when Harry, Dawn, and Danni came in. There was a tiny house elf in the room as well, setting up more decorations. They all stared at me for a moment before looking around the room.

Once the house elf left, Harry immediately started taking down decorations. I was laughing the whole time, gasping for breath. He had just gotten the last of the decorations down when the class started arriving. I managed to stop laughing finally and we started the lesson.

Harry was teaching 'Expecto Patronum' for those who had been able to get past all of the curses taught so far, Dawn was teaching 'Reducto' for those who had not yet gotten it fully and were a little behind, Danni was teaching 'Expelliarmus' for those who still couldn't perform it, and I was teaching the time freezing spell for those who could perform a Patronus charm perfectly.

"Timeunum is the incantation, and you have to perform it as a wordless spell. Watch." I said. I pointed at the chalkboard and they all looked at it, it was a blank chalkboard. I performed the spell, and silently walked over to the board, I quickly wrote on it.

_Spell: Timeunum_

_Use: To freeze time_

_Nonverbal spell_

_During use, you must not make a sound, or spell will break and time will unfreeze._

_Creator of spell: Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry_

_This spell is prohibited by the Ministry, so therefore you must not use it unless it is a major emergency. _

_(Other things you should know: The people who are frozen in time can not remember being frozen. They will not remember any amount of time passing. It will just continue on as if you have not done anything.)_

I walked silently to the other side of the room behind them all, and cleared my throat, making noise. Time unfroze, they all quickly read the board, Hermione taking notes, and then I started talking to the five of them.

"So, we will all practice this in turn. I will erase the board, and you will freeze time, write your name on the board, and walk to the other side of the room. Then, make a noise and you will unfreeze time. No playing around. Now go." I said erasing the board. "Hermione first."

She stepped up, then closed her eyes. It took a few minutes, but suddenly her name was on the board and she was at the other side of the room.

"Yes! Congradulations 'Mione! Cedric, you next." I said pointing at the board.

In the end, only Hermione had been able to do it. We all cleared out, and I was cleaning up when I noticed Harry and Cho talking under the mistletoe, I froze. They didn't know I was here. I waited until they both left before finally making a noise. I fell to the ground sobbing. I heard footsteps, but I ignored them.

"Megan? I left my bag… Are you alright?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I said from the ground.

"No you're not. Come here." He pulled me to him, allowing me to ruin his shirt with my tears.

Once I finally stopped crying, we sat there talking. He looked up at the ceiling. Mistletoe.

"Mistletoe…" He said, gesturing up. I looked up as well, and cracked a smile. Cedric really was a nice guy.

"Yeah…" I said, but he was leaning closer. I froze at first, but leaned forward anyway against my better judgement. Our lips met.

A few second later we pulled back. It wasn't close to kissing Harry, but it helped me fill the void a little. I leaned against his chest until we heard a clock strike midnight in the distance.

"I'd better go. I'll see you around Cedric." I said, as he helped me to my feet.

I was halfway to the door when he stopped me. "Wait, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next trip?" He asked.

"Sure." I said smiling at him. I kissed him goodbye, and walked back to the common room, feeling a little better. Once inside, I noticed Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dawn, Danni, Fred, and George sitting together. I walked past, hoping to get past them without them noticing me. If only I were so lucky.

"Megan Elizabeth Lupin you get over here right now." Danni said, pulling me into the corner they were occupying.

"Okay. Hi." I said awkwardly, siting down.

"Where were you?" Dawn asked.

"The room of requirements." I said, ignoring Harry.

"Did you- see…" Harry started awkwardly.

"Err- yeah." I answered, blushing.

"What kept you?" Danni asked.

"Cedric Diggory." I answered slowly.

"What! Spill! Did you kiss?" Dawn asked excitedly. Fred and George made retching noises, but Dawn and Danni silenced them by hitting them both on their shoulders.

"Maybe." I answered looking down. "He invited me to next Hogsmeade trip too. I said yes."

"Oh my god! You did kiss him! Were there sparks in the kiss? Like when I kiss George?" Danni asked.

"A little." I answered. Truthfully, I felt something, but it wasn't like with Harry. I pushed that thought from my mind. I broke up with him, I have to forget him. I have no idea why I actually am indangering another life, but I was too selfish.

I was forced to stay up another hour going over every detail of what happened. I noticed Harry leave about five minutes after I announced that Cedric and I had left. I ignored it, he needed to get over me, and I him.

**I'm so sorry for my lack of updates! Also, go read this story! Tell the author in your review that BellaCullen2312 sent you! XD **

**Meeting a Weasley Can Help by katelincullen**

**Amira Xavier can never be more thankful to meeting Bill Weasley she would have never meet her true love if she didn't have. Set in OotP First Story Rated t just in case. **

**It's a Harry Potter/ OC Story. It is excellent, and deserves more reviewers! Please go check it out okay? Go! And in your review, say BellaCullen2312 sent you! XD Thanks! And I'll try to update soon if three reviewers saying I sent you review her story! XD Anyway, thanks to my readers! **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey! I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I just have a quick question! Judging from my fanfics, how old would you guess that I am? Please review and guess! I'm also putting this question up as a poll and removing my age from my profile for the time being! Please guess! Thanks! By the way, I want at least 3 guesses before I update a REAL chapter! Press the big white button! **_

_**~BellaCullen2312**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello lurkers! Yes. I know that you are reading this story. But why won't you REVIEW! Just one word would be fine! Just a 'hi', or something! Please! I beg of you! Tomorrow I am leaving on vacation. I would be very excited and very very happy if when I get back my inbox is **_**flooded**_**. Oh and If I get over ten reviews, Harry and Megan will get back together in the next chapter. But, if I don't get ten reviews, I delay it until I do. Yes, I am very mean. Anyway, here is your chapter!**

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

I lay in bed confused. Alert, with thoughts swirling around my mind like a tornado. I felt confusion becasue I still loved Harry, but I really liked Cedric. Anger because I was confused. Sadness because of my still broken heart. Self-loathing for breaking my heart. And most of all, I was scared. Scared that I would foolishly hurt someone or myself next. In ways, I was worse than Voldemort. Don't get me wrong, I hate him and I don't murder people for the fun of it. But I do hurt people. I hurt them emotionally. I broke Harry's heart, killing a part of myself in the process. I hurt him probably worse than Voldemort could. He gave me his heart, and I shattered it. But now, I was stuck. I really liked Cedric, I loved Harry, but I don't want to hurt anyone. I should just not date no matter what, but I'm a selfish person, and I won't allow myself to.

An owl hooting broke me from my thoughts. I sighed, and settled back into my pillows. Trying to fall into the now welcoming darkness of sleep. I was halfway between being asleep and awake; in a daze, when I was jerked awake.

I heard yelling from the boys dorms. I quickly jumped from my bed, my wand at the ready.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron was yelling when I hurried into the room. Harry lay in his bed, covered in a sheen of sweat. His bedcovers twisted around him like a strait jacket.

"_Harry!_" I said loudly, standing at the foot of his bed, watching nervously.

Harry sat up quickly, clutching his head in his hands. He rolled over and promptly vomited on the floor, near Ron's feet.

"He's really ill. Megan, go get someone to help!" Neville said, looking scared.

"Yeah, come with me." I motioned to him.

We ran from the Common room. "I'll get Madam Promfoy." Neville said. "You get McGonagall."

"Okay, and Neville, he'll be fine." I said reassuringly before pelting down the oppisite corridor towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Miss. Lupin-" She started.

"Professor-" I said, gasping for air. "It's Harry-" I gasped again, sucking in air. "He's ill." I finished, still gasping.

"Yes, Gryffindor common room?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, slightly regaining my breath.

We both hurried back to the Common Room. "Over here Professor." I said, leading her to the boys dormitory.

I left the room quickly to get dressed, I had a vision that we were leaving, and I wanted to be dressed. Before I left, I turned to Professor McGonagall. "I'll go get the Weasley children. Don't ask, just get Harry to Dumblez office quickly."

I got Fred, George, Dawn, Danni, and Ginny before we all headed to Dumblez office. Harry had seen Mr. Weasley get injured by a snake, so we all headed to Sirius's house. Once we got there. Harry explained everything, with help from Danni, Dawn, and I occasionally. We had been informed by our visions of most of the story. We all saw that Mr. Weasley would be fine. It didn't help ease the tension much, but it helped.

Once we got word from Mrs. Weasley, many hours later, we all ate breakfast then headed to bed. This had been a very long day. Once in bed, I still wasn't able to sleep, even after staying up all night. I didn't sleep at all actually, so at around seven in the morning, I got up out of my bed, crept from my room I was sharing with all the girls, and headed quietly down to the kitchen. A few hours later, everyone else walked downstairs too. After lunch, our school trunks arrived and we headed for St. Mungos.

Once in the building, we found Arthur's room, and piled around his bed. I stood back while he greeted everyone. I heard him say something about the guy next to him having been bit by a werewolf and being very antisocial towards him. I frowned, and walked over to the man's bed.

"Hello." I said, pulling up a chair.

The man just glared at me.

"Was it Greyback?" I asked.

He looked shocked for a moment before shamefully nodding.

"You know, my father is also a werewolf. Greyback bit him as well when he was very young. My dad is completely normal. He just takes the wolfsbane potion and secludes himself on full moons." I said as the man looked at his hands.

"I didn't choose this. I didn't want to be a werewolf." The man said, closing his eyes for a second.

"I know you didn't. But guess what y father was able to do?" I asked.

"What."

"He went to Hogwarts, had very close and loyal friends, fell in love, got married, and had a child. And, my mother accepted him for who he was. Not what he was. You could find someone like that." I said, smiling at him.

"I had a girlfriend. I was going to propose. But she'll hate me now." The man shook his head. "Could I meet your Mum and Dad?" He asked hopefully.

"My dad. My mum was killed by Voldemort." I said carefully.

"Oh... So you're against Voldemort?" The man asked.

"Yes, are you?" I asked.

"No, not really. I'm not a death eater or anything, but I think that he may have the right idea. Muggleborns really shouldn't be aloud to get wands and learn magic." The man shook his head at me.

"Do you have a heart? A brain, blood, a life, a family?" I asked.

"Yes." The man answered.

"So do all muggleborns." I said simply.

"Yeah... but they arn't pureblood like I am. Wait, what's your status?" He asked.

"You arn't muggleborn like them. What's your point? And I'm a pureblood." I answered offhandedly.

"Well... they obviously arn't as smart as we are. They made all these half-bloods. God it's so annoying." The man scowled.

"What blood status is Voldemort?" I asked, ignoring the man's flinch.

"Pure." He answered.

"Nope. He's a half-blood." I said serenely. "His dad was a muggle, and he killed him."

"He- he did?" The werewolf stuttered.

"Yes. And here are all of those who stand up for him." I shook my head. "I have to go. Maybe I'll bring my dad next time." I said, waving bye and standing up.

"Megan! How are you." Arthur asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes! I feel fit as a fiddle." He answered.

"Why are fiddle's fit? What if the fiddle's broken? Then it's not fit." I pointed out. Everyone laughed before slipping into meaningless chatter around me. After Mad-eye came in to talk to Mr. Weasley, I joined the conversation.

"-there's something funny about that Potter kid, we all know that." Mad-eye was saying.

"Yeah, maybe but Dumbledore seemed really worried about him." I said.

"'Course he's worried," Growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's Snake.... Obviously, Potter doesn't remember what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possesing him, then there's a lot at risk here."

"Of course there is. Why don't we think about him for once though! Let's think about helping him. Not just protecting the Department of Mysteries!" I whispered fiercly while Mrs. Weasley vehemently agreed with me.

After a few minutes more of discussion, we all left the ward, saying goodbye to Mr. Weasley before heading back to Sirius's house.

For the rest of the day, Harry secluded himself. I got the impression that he had been listening to our conversation in Mr. Weasley's ward.

"Harry James Potter. You had better open this door now or I will break it down and you will be forced out of there." I said. I heard a mumbled reply from inside the room he had barricaded himself in before I started counting. "Five...Four...Three...Two..."

"What do you want?" He asked, the door swinging open.

"To talk. If this is about you thinking that you are being possessed, trust me, you arn't if it's just in your dreams. It's just you seeing what Voldemort saw. So stop being stupid and get downstairs and talk to people or I _will_ hex you." I threatened.

"Gee, I feel better." He joked, but smiled a little, nontheless.

"Good, now let's go eat, you look starving." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall.

"Okay." He answered.

"He came out of that room!" I yelled down the stairs to Hermione. She had arrived today.

"Good! Finally he stops being stupid." She muttered as I led Harry into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Grilled cheese then." I trilled. I decided to make it without magic, so i took out bread, butter, and cheese.

I buttered one side of each of the slices of bread, before putting the slice of chees in the middle of it. I then put the sandwich together and placed it on a skillet I got out. I waited until it was done before sliding it onto a plate and quickly cooking another one. After they were both done, I grabbed a couple of butterbeers and headed back to the dining room.

"Here you go." I said, handing him his food and sitting across from him. Maybe life wasn't so bad for now. Sure it was confising, but I suppose life goes on... for now.

**I hope you guys like it! I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so I won't be updating for a while. My inbox had better be full and overrun with fanfiction stuff! For the sake of getting Megan and Harry back together, review! Or I will delay it until I get ten reviews! XD ~BellaCullen2312**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! (Note the sarcasm) Thanks a lot guys! One review! : ( I asked for ten, but I'm probably not going to get that right now. Thanks sammiegirl! **

**And by the way, I know there are a couple lurkers. You guys need to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would probably be rich, not writing fan fiction, and**** not age 13! (Plus I might have more reviews.) **

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

Today was Christmas Eve, and Mr. Weasley was still in the hospital, so we would go there tomorrow morning. That night, I got pulled aside by Sirius.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why did you break up with Harry?" He asked.

"Because I needed to let him go, I didn't love him anymore. It had only been an infatuation." I lied, looking down.

"Liar, I know you still love him. What's the real reason?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm putting him in danger. I don't want him to die because of me. Plus, I don't deserve him and later on it will be better if we're apart." I mumbled.

"Bullshit!" Sirius said loudly, making me jump at the sudden exclamation. "You're making a big mistake. And who's this Cedric? Amos Diggory's son?" Sirius asked.

I nodded slightly.

"If he's anything like Amos, than you would be better off, everyone can tell that you and Harry are both miserable so stop being an idiot." Sirius said before leaving the pantry he had pulled me in and leaving me alone to think. I magically locked the door and sunk to the floor. I was so confused.

Later that day I got an owl from Cedric, making me even more confused. It read;

_**Megan, **_

_**How's you're break been so far? Umbridge is furious that you guys all left right under her nose. I heard about Mr. Weasley, how is he? It's horrible that he got attacked by a snake. Is he really in St. Mungo's? Write back soon, it's lonely here at Hogwarts without my new girlfriend. **_

_**Love, Cedric D.**_

I shed a tear or two after reading that before I turned over the parchment and wrote my reply.

_**Cedric, **_

_**My break's been pretty good so far, though it's a little hard being stuck in the same house as Harry day after day as neither of us are allowed to leave without a good reason and chaperones. I'm glad that old toad is mad at us. She has every right, the hag. (And yes, I know that she reads all contacts into the castle, I hope you read this you warty old git.) Mr. Weasley is making a full recovery, he's doing much better now! Yeah, he's really in St. Mungo's, but he should be out soon. I'll send your Christmas gift tomorrow before we leave for the hospital. It's also very lonely here without my new boyfriend. See you soon. (You too Umbridge, and life will be hell for you until you let Dumbledore back.)**_

_**Love, Megan L. **_

I sent my letter, before getting up to wrap my presents for everyone.

For Mrs. Weasley I had gotten an apron with her name stitched on it as well as a couple pretty floral designs on it that reminded me of her.

For Mr. Weasley I had gotten a book on the workings of Muggle appliances, electricity, and vehicles.

For Dawn I had gotten her a heart shaped necklace saying 'Best'.

For Danni I got her the same thing but saying 'friends'.

For Hermione I got her the same thing as well, but hers said '4'.

And I kept one for myself saying 'ever'. The four necklaces together said, 'Best friends 4 ever'. I had bought it in a muggle shop, and decided to get it as a gift. I had also gotten Hermione a homework planner and a couple of muggle books that I knew she hadn't read yet.

For Dawn and Danni I also made warm homemade Gryffindor scarves with their names and the current year stitched on them.

For Ron I got a box of chocolate frogs and a broomstick polishing kit.

For Fred and George I got two boxes of prank sweets with a funny result when eaten.

For Cedric, I got him a trick wand and a few snack boxes from Fred and George's merchandise they were making. The snack boxes looked like regular sweets, but Cedric would know immediately what they were.

For Ginny, I got a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

For my dad, I got a new cloak, hat, scarf, and gloves.

For Mad-Eye Moody, I got a new foe glass seeing as his imposter broke his.

For Sirius, I got a dog collar with his name on it for a joke and a scarf with Gryffindor colors saying, 'Sirius Black; The exception to tradition' stitched on It in gold.

Finally, I started wrapping Harry's present. I had thought long and hard about what to get him. I got him a homework planner, a new scarf, and a box of cauldron cakes from me. But I also made a scrapbook with pictures of his mom, my dad, his dad, and Sirius at school. Also pictures of his parent's wedding, my parent's wedding, birthday's, his house before it was blown up, him as a baby, me as a baby, his parent's kissing, and even a picture of him being put to bed as a baby. I had gotten copies of the pictures from my dad and put them in the scrapbook. I didn't label who it was from, I just placed it into a bag along with my other gifts.

By the time I was done, everyone was fast asleep. I walked around the house placing everyone's presents at the foot of their beds. At Harry's, I slipped the album under all the rest of his presents. I then crept back to my room, and lay in bed to go to sleep.

The next morning I was woken by Dawn, Danni, Fred, and George. I noticed that Fred and George both had polka dots of various colors all over their body, including their hair.

"Did you get my sweets then?" I asked.

"Yeah, those were brilliant! We want to sell them when we end up opening Weasley Wizard Wheezes! How much do you want for the sweets?" Fred asked excitedly.

"They were a gift, you can have them. Look in the box, the orange ones on top are the sweets that give you polka dots, and the purple one's are the antidote. Oh and there's a paper in the box explaining how to make them." I yawned.

"Thanks! Oh, and Merry Christmas!" Dawn said excitedly as the four of them ran out of the room again. I looked around, Hermione and Ginny were opening their presents already.

I picked up my first parcel. It was from Hermione. I ripped off the paper. It was the same homework planner I had gotten her.

"What's so funny about a homework planner?" She asked.

"Look- at your- present- from me!" I laughed. She dug through her pile and pulled it out. Once she saw what he was she bust out laughing as well.

"Well, it's a good gift idea." She said, after a minute. I nodded in agreement before returning my attention back to my presents.

Ten minutes later they were all opened.

From Hermione, I got, of course, the homework planner and a box of Flossing String mints.

From Ginny I got a book full of vanity spells.

From Ron I got some chocolate frogs. I'm starting to think that this isn't a coincidence.

From Fred and George I got a box of WWW products and a box of regular looking sweets that I knew probably weren't as innocent as they looked.

From Dawn and Danni I got a few books that they had gotten from Diagon Alley.

From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I got a homemade black sweater with a red and gold 'M' on the front.

From my dad, I got a new guitar and pick.

Finally from Harry I got a charm bracelet with two charms on it and a card. One charm was shaped like a lightning bolt and the other was shaped like a heart. I held back the tears while opening the card.

_**Happy Christmas Megan, if you want, you can just throw my present away. But it's just to tell you that I'll always love you, even if you don't return the feelings. **_

_**Love you always, Harry. **_

I burst out in sobs because of this. Hermione looked alarmed, so I handed her the card. She comforted me until finally I could stop crying enough to go down to breakfast. Once down there, I saw that we were the last two to make it to the table. I looked away from Harry, and avoided meeting his eyes all throughout breakfast. I had decided to wear the bracelet, and I could tell he was looking for it, so I nonchalantly covered it with my sleeve.

"Err-who gave me the picture album?" Harry asked as everyone turned to look at him.

"Was there a name in or on it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, nothing… I even checked under my bed and around where the presents were, but there was nothing." He said, scratching his head in confusion.

We all denied giving it to him, but I saw Hermione looking at me with a knowing look.

"Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Weasley, I need to send a letter to Cedric, so I'll be right back." I said, turning around and walking out of the kitchen. Once upstairs, I pulled out a quill and was about to start writing, when Cedric's owl soared through the window.

I patted his owl fondly before pulling the letter off of his leg. I unfolded it.

_**Megan,**_

_**How's your Christmas so far? Umbridge looked pretty mad earlier when she handed me my letter from you. I was confused then, but after I read your letter, I couldn't stop laughing. Though, you may be in trouble anyway when you get back, I'd let up on annoying her. **_

_**On another note, it's really not a very happy Christmas here at Hogwarts. I'm a little sad that my parents decided to leave on a special vacation for just the two of them. I wish you were here with me. I feel really bad about you having to stay wherever you are, stuck with Harry. I know it must be pretty painful. I'm sending your present with this owl. Chances are you haven't noticed it yet, so check the other leg of my owl. I hope it's still there… if it's not, well that's bad. Write back if it's not there. **_

_**Happy Christmas, **_

_**Cedric Diggory**_

I looked closer at the gray owl's leg. There was a silver locket wrapped tightly around the owl's leg. I carefully took it off in awe. It was beautiful. The locket was shaped like a heart, and when I opened it, there was a picture of Cedric on the left, and one of me on the right. We both smiled happily at the camera, and I couldn't help but smile back. On the inside, over the pictures, was the inscription, 'follow your heart'.

I flipped the letter over, and started writing my own message for him.

_**Ced,**_

_**Thank you so much for the necklace! It's the best present I've gotten so far! I love it! Did you pick it out? It's beautiful. I hope you didn't spend too much on it! I'll send my package with your owl as well. I hope you like what I got for you, I had a limited choice of presents to buy, make, or give. **_

_**I'm sorry that you aren't having the best Christmas, but I'll be back soon, and when I do you'll get a big kiss. Harry's not too bad now, we get along pretty good considering the circumstances. I wish that I were there with you or that you were here with Harry and me here in Alaska. Yup… you know, I went for a spot of tea with dear Sirius Black yesterday. You know, the mass murderer that apparently according to the Ministry and our dear defense teacher we must be in contact with him. Oh, and then we all went to an alternate universe. Someone really nice was teaching at Hogwarts, and we weren't taught by evil toads. (Put that in your juice-box and suck it Umbridge. You insolent dope… Merry Christmas!)**_

_**Back to reality, I really do wish you were here. I hope you like your present! We're about to leave for the hospital, so I'll talk to you back at Hogwarts. **_

_**Merry Christmas, (Happy Christmas sounds weird…)**_

_**Megan Lupin**_

Once I was satisfied with my letter, I gave it to his owl along with his present and sent it off. I stood up, stretching, and walked downstairs to leave for St. Mungo's.

**I didn't do the best in this chapter, but it will have to suffice for now. Oh, and I had the idea that once I'm finished with this story, I'll do it in Dawn and Danni's point of view. Maybe even throw in a little Fred in George? What do you think? Anyway, I'll update soon. Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for my two reviewers! I appreciate it! Especially for not reminding me about my lack of updating, sorry again for that… (I'm juggling four stories right now and it's extremely hard… that's my excuse this time XD) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the story! J.K. Rowling does!**

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

I gave Mr. Weasley my Christmas present once we got to St. Mungos. Once I had been told thanks by an ecstatic Mr. Weasley, I took my dad over to the poor werewolf lying in the bed next across the room, looking wistfully over at the crowd around the bed. There was no one visiting him except for us.

"Hello again." I said smiling. "This is my father." I introduced them to each other, but backed away once they started their conversation. I noticed that Harry. Ron and Hermione were gone, so I just chatted with Fred, George, Dawn, and Danni.

"How's Christmas going you four?" I asked.

"Good. Though-"Dawn stopped and looked up as I made mistletoe grow above her and Fred's head. A similar one grew above Danni and George's heads.

"Mistletoe, and as Luna says, watch out for Nargles." I said as they leaned in to kiss their partners.

"Go away little one." Fred mumbled, jokingly before turning back to Dawn.

I maturely stuck my tongue at him before exiting into the hallway. I saw my Godfather walking down the hallway.

"Dumblez!" I said happily. "Merry Christmas! Dawn and Danni get out here!"

"Merry? Still, after all these years you never say happy. All because of one Christmas in America." He said, shaking his head.

"Hey! Happy Christmas sounds weirder than Merry Christmas!" I said laughing as I hugged him.

"Uncle Albus! Did you bring dad with you? He said he might come here with you." Danni said, having walked out of the room to see who was with me.

"As a matter of fact… I did. I don't know- ah, there he is." Dumblez said looking around.

"Dad!" Dawn and Danni said in unison, running to Dumblez younger brother.

As they were reacquainting themselves, I looked for, and found Hermione, Ron, and… Harry.

After Hermione explained what had happened on their way upstairs, where they ran into Lockhart and Neville, I told them about Dumbledore arriving. He had already left by the time we got back downstairs, but only Harry and I seemed disappointed.

"Megan, can I talk to you please?" Harry asked.

"S- Sure." I answered, every fiber in my being telling me to say no, but my heart saying yes.

He led me around a corner of the hallway, where there were no pictures to overhear lest one tell a Hogwarts portrait, and waited for two healers to pass before he spoke.

"I know you gave me the photo album." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"The pictures, I remember that Sirius had copies of some of them and I saw that they were still there so I guessed on your dad. Plus there were some pictures of you as a baby sitting next to me as a baby." He said.

I hadn't thought he would put that together. "It could have been my dad."

"He said it wasn't him. Only you would have the slightest reason to deny it. Megan… do you still love me?" He asked. He looked scared, but there was a small spark of hope in is eyes.

"I've got to go Harry. I'll see you later." I said, not being able to bring myself to lie and answer no. Answering truthfully was out of the question.

"No. Answer my question first. I have to know. Please." He said, grabbing my arm before I could go.

"I'll always love you in a way Harry. Just not the way you want me to." I said, not outright saying no, but lying nonetheless.

"How so?"

"I love you like a brother Harry, I've got to go now. Just let go of me." I said, not meaning my arm. He shook his head, as if he did let go of me he might die. Heck, I actually might if he did. I'd always felt happy when I knew that he loved me. If he were to stop, I wouldn't have that glimmer of happiness.

"I'll always love you." He said as I walked away. I turned back, but he was already turned to me, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

An hour later, as we were heading out of the hospital, I was ushering everyone along from the back. No one had been watching when I collapsed. A woman levitated me into a shop next to me, one that hadn't even been open.

"You are mine little one." I heard Voldemort's voice hiss into my ear. A burning sensation was suddenly on my wrist, but I still couldn't move. It was horribly painful.

"We will return for you my dear, but you have been marked mine and forever." He said, I heard two sets of footsteps as Voldemort and most likely Bellatrix left the room. Suddenly I could move again. It must have been a stunning spell.

I quickly exited the room and walked out into the street disoriented. I felt weak. As if I was going to pass out. "Megan! There you are… What's wrong?" My dad asked immediately.

My tongue felt heavy. Suddenly I vomited on the sidewalk. The muggles around me made noises of disgust and sidestepped me and the sick.

"Mad-eye!" I heard him call vaguely.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked gruffly.

"Not sure." My dad answered worriedly. I heard a door slam and Mrs. Weasley ask me what's wrong.

"Voldemort… my arm." Was all I managed to say through the haze that wafted around my head.

"Oh my, Remus! Her arm..." Mrs. Weasley's voice trailed off in horror.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked her voice thick as if she'd been crying.

"Out, all of you... now." My dad said in a strangled voice. I wanted to know what was wrong with my arm, though it was still hard to talk, much less stay conscious.

"Wh…" I tried to say 'what', but I couldn't, a bunch of garbled mumblings coming from my mouth.

"Shh, Megan, try to tell us what happened." Mrs. Weasley said.

I took a deep breathe as best I could and tried to clear my head. "Voldemort… and… and Bellatrix… my arm… was stinging." I said, still wishing I knew what the stinging was.

My father cursed very loudly. I was shocked, never since I've known him had he ever cursed. Sirius even said that my dad never cursed.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked gravely, walking in whichever room I was laying in.

"Voldemort got her. Look at her arm!" My dad yelled angrily.

Sirius gasped in horror and cursed as well. This must be bad to cause this kind of reaction.

"I'm going to kill him." Mad-eye growled. "That was too far. How dare he."

"What?" I asked, my surroundings coming back to me a little. No one answered and I opened my eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light.

"Poor dear looks terribly pale, I'm going to fix some tea." Mrs. Weasley said.

I took a deep breath and peeked at my arm. I blanched. Etched on my arm was the dark mark, burned black into my pale skin. I let out a rough sob and flinched when my dad tried to hug me, to comfort me.

"Why me? Why has it always been me?" I sobbed, curled into a ball. I pushed aside the tea without a word of thanks and ran from the room. I locked myself into the bathroom, and curled into a ball on the floor.

I placed a silencing charm on the door before allowing myself to sob loudly into my hands.

I heard a timid knock on the door, so I removed the silencing charms.

"Yes?" I asked, feigning that I was okay. I had almost perfected my calm façade by now.

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked softly.

I unlocked the door quickly with magic, and she walked in.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You've been crying."

"First I was scarred all over by Harry, and now… Voldemort's branded me." I said, my lip trembling.

"You can't mean….the dark mark?" She asked, horrified.

I nodded and held up my arm. "Hermione, can you possibly fetch me a bandage and not tell anyone about this. Not one person?" I asked.

"Of course, and here, there should be a big enough one in here…" She rummaged in the medicine cabinet for a minute before pulling out a large, but not large enough, bandage. "This is all there is. You could always enlarge it."

I nodded before performing the charm. Once the bandage was placed snugly over the mark, I wrapped it in gauze. I could now easily pass it for an injury. I then used my metamorphagus powers to hide my blotchy face. I had tried to get rid of the mark on my arm, but it didn't cover it as the mark was cursed. Now I had two things I couldn't hide with my powers.

I summoned my purse from my room, and pulled out the muggle foundation I had bought. I dabbed it over my scars until they were hidden better that before. If you looked closely you could still see the scar, but it wasn't red like before.

"Let's go see Ron and everyone downstairs Megan." Hermione said. I nodded, grateful that she hadn't mentioned Harry, as he had told her about our conversation at the hospital. I groaned, remembering my lie, before following Hermione down the stairs to the kitchen.

Ron hugged me as soon as I got downstairs. "What happened?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and Hermione's waist.

"Hurt my arm, nothing life threatening." I assured him, ignoring the adults in the room.

"Was it Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"And Bellatrix." I added finally. He looked livid now.

"Why do you always end up hurting yourself or getting capture by them? Do you like being the little girl who needs saving? Do you like that? You could try to take better care of yourself. We don't need you getting captured every other day by Voldemort and his minions." He burst angrily, yelling at me.

I felt hot tears well up in my eyes as I looked at him blankly. "Think about your questions before you ask them, _Potter_." I snarled, before turning and stomping up the stairs. I stayed hidden in the attic most of the time for the next few days.

I found Kreacher in the attic when I first hid there, and he turned out to be very consoling. I didn't tell him about the mark on my arm, I didn't want him to say anything about it when he mutters to himself, as Harry might hear him. I knew that everyone probably knew where I was, as Hermione had found me the first day I hid there, but she kept them at bay. That is, until today.

"Megan Elizabeth Lupin, get out and talk to someone." Mrs. Weasley said, fiercely, yet still sounding kind.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley… everything's just so difficult." I said, blinking back tears. Stupid hormones of a teenage girl making me cry for literally no reason. I must have some imbalance considering the random crying recently.

"I know dear, we're all here for you. You've gone through so much, and you're only fourteen!"

"I'll be fifteen in April." I mumbled quietly, cracking a slight smile.

Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a hug. "What Harry said was inexcusable, but he didn't mean it. Please come downstairs and get something to eat. Maybe talk to Ron and Hermione. Mad-Eye and Kingsley are here." She coaxed.

I gave my consent and followed her from the room.

"Hey Ron." I waved on my way downstairs. Harry was at the bottom of the stairs, frozen with a bit of toast next to his mouth. He must have been surprised to see me. I ignored him as he struggled for words. I pushed past him and walked into the kitchen where Sirius, Mad-eye, Kingsley, Professor Snape, Dawn, and Danni were sitting.

They looked up when I walked in.

"Miss. Lupin, do you mind fetching Potter for me?" Snape asked.

Before I could make up an excuse, Danni stood up and left to go get him. When Harry and Danni got back, everyone but Sirius, Snape, and Harry were kicked out of the kitchen. I went upstairs, and talked idly with Dawn, Danni, and Hermione until I fell asleep.

**I'm sorry for the long period between updates! Review please! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oi! All you readers who don't review, this chapter isn't for you. If you did review this chapter is for you. Non-reviewers, go ahead and read, but then REVIEW! Thanks! Here's the chapter!**

**_Megan's P.O.V._**

I woke up the next morning from Hermione and Ron standing over me.

"What's up?" I asked groggily.

"We're leaving now… we thought you'd want to go back to Hogwarts." Hermione said, smiling. I nodded and got out of bed before using my magic to dress myself in an instant. I followed them downstairs, and after we said goodbye to everyone, I turned my hair blonde and made myself taller, also changing my eyes blue.

"Come on, the quicker we get to the Knight Bus the better." I said, glancing nervously around the square. My dad flung out his right arm, and the Knight Bus appeared.

"Welcome to the –"The conductor started to say.

"Yes, yes, we know, thank you." I said swiftly. "On, on, get on."

""'Ere – it's 'Arry -!" Yelled the conductor loudly.

"If you shout his name I will curse you into oblivion." I growled menacingly.

"I've always wanted to go on this thing." Ron said, smiling happily as he sat in a chair.

"You won't when it's over." I laughed.

"Why –"

"You'll see." I said, smiling. "Fred, George, Danni, and Dawn, go to the back with my dad, and I'll stay with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny." I said as me and my group made our way to the upper level of the bus.

We all took seats, mine unfortunately next to Harry. The bus started up, the chairs sliding everywhere. I grabbed onto the edge of the window, holding my chair in place. I heard someone say to watch out, but I looked up too late. Harry's chair was sliding backwards towards mine. I didn't let go, meaning to stop his chair from sliding. His chair crashed into mine, pulling us both down. We slid down the length of the bus until we hit the back of the bus, Harry half laying on top of me.

"Err - hi Harry, do you mind getting off of me?" I asked, blushing faintly from the contact. I quickly used my powers to cover it up.

"Oh... sorry Megan." He said, avoiding my eyes, his face and neck flushed. I looked up to see Hermione and Ron laughing at us.

"Shut it, both of you." I growled, picking myself up, only to fall back when the bus jerked to a stop. To my embarrassment, I landed in Harry's arms. I flushed deeper as I picked myself up, I grabbed the bag I'd taken with me, and ignoring a sniggering Hermione and Ron, quickly got off the bus.

When we finally got back to Hogwarts, I was extremely relieved. As soon as I could, I got into bed and went to sleep. The next morning, Hermione shook me awake.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Do you want breakfast? You'd better get ready now." Hermione said, throwing me some of my clothes and robes from my open trunk at the foot of my bed.

"Thanks." I grumbled, dragging my tired body into the bathroom. After my morning shower, I felt much better and more awake.

Hermione and I met up with Ron and Harry in the common room, and with Harry as far away from me as possible in our little group, we started off towards the great hall. While I was searching for Cedric in the hall, I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Megan!"

Before I could look, two big strong arms wrapped around me, twirling me around a little before setting me down to face them.

"Cedric! I missed you." I said, kissing him. I couldn't help but compare it to my kisses I'd shared with Harry. It didn't come close to the sparks in those kisses. I pushed these thoughts from my mind.

"I missed you too, sit with me today?" He asked.

"Sure. Did you get my christmas present?" I asked.

"Yeah, I loved it, used the trick wand on Umbridge actually. Did you get mine?" Cedric asked, smiling at me.

"It was very thoughtful of you, I loved it Cedric." I smiled, kissing him. I then pulled the silver locket from under my shirt and showed it to him. "I keep it close to my heart always. I love you Cedric."

"Love you too. Let's go eat now, people are staring." Cedric said. I looked around, sure enough, almost everyone was staring at us. Umbridge was actually walking towards us.

"Mr. Diggory, Miss. Lupin. Detention for public displays of affection." She said.

"Just because all the kissing you've ever gotten is from your mother, doesn't mean that you should punish someone else for doing what you wish you could." I said, my voice sugary sweet.

"Detention, all week. My office, at seven. Both of you." She snarled before heading back to the teacher's table.

"What's detention with her consist of?" Cedric asked.

"Writing sentences in your own blood." I answered, showing him my scars on my hand as we made it to the Ravenclaw table.

We sat down there, eating breakfast and catching up on things with each other. All was well... for now.

**Thanks for reading! Please please review! Also, should Megan and Cedric break up? Or not? Review and tell me please! Everyone who reviews for this chapter gets a shout-out in the next chapter! Thanks! ~BellaCullen2312**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, Okay. The last couple of chapters were extremely short, so I decided to re-do them. I more or less just added a lot and mixed the last two chapters together. Hope you like it!**

**Now here's the new and improved chapter!**

**_Megan P.O.V._**

I was happy, extremely happy. I skipped down the hallway towards the great hall, almost running down a couple of poor first years, before sliding down on the bench next to Hermione.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked.

"Well, last night in detention-" I started.

"Wait... are you saying you're happy because of detention with _Umbridge_?" Ron asked, a bit of eggs falling from his mouth.

"No... I'm happy because I was in there with Cedric." I explained.

"Well why does that make you happy? You're always with Cedric." Hermione said, joking.

"I have a date now. I'm supposed to meet him in the trophy room after breakfast. We both have a free period straight after this." I explained. "I know it's a little early, but he's already left, so I'm going to go now." I said, smiling as I hugged Hermione and Ron goodbye.

I first stopped by the common room to fix my hair, again, and put on a little eyeliner and lipgloss. I actually felt kind of hyper. I tried to make my hair look good, I wanted to look nice for my boyfriend. I first arranged it up in a ponytail, then rearranged it so it was down and curly. I changed the length then, adding on about five inches. I then used my powers to make it straight. I frowned. I had no clue what to do. I finally decided to put it back into a ponytail, still straight, and keep my bangs the same, swept to the side. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I headed out of the common room.

I almost literally skipped down the hallway. I heard a muffled thump from inside the trophy room, and I curiously pushed open the door.

My heart stopped. Cho and Cedric were pressed up against the wall, making out. I stood there for a second before clearing my throat.

"Hey Cedric, Cho. Have fun together." I said, throwing Cedric's necklace at them before turning on my heel and storming from the room.

"Megan? What's wrong?" Hermione asked as I pushed past. "Nothing, I've got to go." I said, still in shock, not yet crying, or even showing emotion yet.

I hurried away, aware of footsteps behind me.

"Megan, wait! I can explain!" I heard Cedric yelling from behind me.

q

"No, you could, but you won't. Go away, it's over." I said, in a deadly calm voice. I left him, standing there, gaping after me.

I walked up to my dorm, grabbed my guitar, carefully levitated my things out of the window, and carefully climbed out after them. I shimmied out onto the ledge, and pulled myself out onto the peak. I sat there, got my guitar positioned, and started strumming whatever came to my mind. I wasn't sad, no. I was angry, and my music reflected that somehow. I was angry at myself for falling in love, _again_, even though I left the one I truly loved to protect him. I was angry with Cho for stealing hearts and being so beautiful all the boys _I_ love end up loving her instead. Luckily it didn't work out with her and Harry - well, lucky for me anyway.

I started singing, the words came naturally to me.

"Your subtleties

They strangle me

I can't explain myself at all.

And all the wants

And all the needs

All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing

My mind's unweaving

Maybe it's best you leave me alone.

A weight is lifted

On this evening

I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,

It ends tonight

It ends tonight.

A falling star

Least I fall alone.

I can't explain what you can't explain.

You're finding things that you didn't know

I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing

My mind's unweaving

Maybe it's best you leave me alone.

A weight is lifted

On this evening

I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

Just a little insight won't make this right

It's too late to fight

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side

It's better than being on your side

It's my fault when you're blind

It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside

Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

Just a little insight won't make this right

It's too late to fight

It ends tonight,

It ends

When darkness turns to light

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

Just a little insight won't make this right

It's too late to fight

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

Tonight

Insight

When darkness turns to light,

It ends tonight."

I did love him, but I didn't want to. Sure I loved Harry, what I had with Cedric was nothing compared to that, besides, love wasn't enough of a word to describe my feelings for Harry. If I'd been in some semi-normal state of mind, I probably would have wondered how I loved two people at once, but, as I wasn't, I didn't. I held back a fresh wave of tears and started strumming notes for a new song down.

"Don't come looking for me

Cuz I'll be right here with the words you said

I'm looking for the words to say

You know what you did, you know

And how can anybody

Forget the promise that you made?

Cuz this is how the promise breaks

Always knew you'd fall through

And now you're proof...

Rewind to the first time

That I felt it coming

I knew it would not last

And rewind to the first time

That I felt it coming

Make it quick make it painless

Don't tell me lies just say goodbye.

And now your running from me

so cool, so scared of what you might have said

and no one's ever looked away, cause we know what you did, we know.

If I told anybody, they would

soon forget your name and you would never have a place.

I always knew you'd fall through and now your proof.

And rewind to the first time

That I felt it coming

I knew it would not last

And rewind to the first time

That I felt it coming

Make it quick make it painless

Don't tell me lies just say goodbye.

Please don't say too much, ohhhh

I think we've heard enough from you oohhh

Rewind to the first time

That I felt it coming

I knew it would not last

And rewind to the first time

That I felt it coming

Make it quick make it painless

Don't tell me lies just say goodbye.

Don't tell me lies just say goodbye."

I soon finished, scrawling down the lyrics into my song book, I tried to think of something to call it, before deciding on 'Rewind'. The lyrics circled in my head, like a mantra.

"Megan?" I heard a scared squeak come from the ledge below me. I wiped away all my tears and used my powers to hide the fact that I'd been crying.

"What?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded semi normal.

"What did he do? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her face pale as she pulled herself up, she was scared of heights.

"Why are you up here?" I asked.

"Besides the fact that I feel _suicidal_ or something like that, just that one of my best friends are sitting on the roof of Hogwarts crying and writing sad songs." She said, sitting next to me, holding for dear life onto the peak.

"Cedric was kissing Cho when I walked into the trophy room. I threw the necklace at him, and so on until I ended up here." I laughed humorlessly. "Cliche right?"

"A little." She admitted, clinging onto the shingles with an iron grip. She hated heights. I wiped off a couple of stray tears. I knew that I wasn't anywhere close to being done crying, but I didn't want to cry in front of anyone anytime soon.

"Let's get down." I said, easily shimming down the roof and into the room, I then helped Hermione in the room.

"Are you okay though? Or at least will you be?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I- I'm going to go take a walk okay? I just need to be a lone for a little while more okay?" I asked.

"Sure. See you later Hermione. And thanks." I said, hugging her before walking out of the room with my head down. I ran through the common room and out into the corridor. I then started walking in one general direction. I decided that I would skip classes for the rest of the day. I didn't need that on top of everything else. I shoved my hands roughly into my robes pockets as I moved my way through the students.

I didn't really have a destination, so I just kept walking. I knocked into someone's chest and almost fell.

"Hey, watch where you're going- Megan? Are you okay?" I heard Harry's voice ask.

Just great. Just fabulous. How could life get any worse?

"Just _peachy_." I said, not looking at him as I walked past.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Something obviously happened. You looked happy about forty minutes ago. What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, leave me alone." I snapped.

"If nothing happened, then why do you looked pissed and upset?" Harry asked.

"Because I can, stop harassing me."

"I'm not harassing you, I love you Megan. I want to help, and I can tell you're hurting." He defended, his voice going soft towards the end.

"So sorry that I'm hurting Harry. I just got cheated on, but no biggie. Leave me alone now please." I snapped at him, speeding up my pace.

He didn't even let me take one step ahead of him as he matched my pace.

"Cedric cheated on you?" He asked.

"Yeah, now go away. I need to speak to my godfather." I said, quickly making up an excuse. Unfortunately, he walked me all the way to the headmaster's office.

"I need to get to class, bye." Harry said as we walked up to it. I waited for him to leave, but he was waiting for me to walk in.

"Lemon Sherbet." I muttered, walking into the opening between the gargoyles.

I stood on the moving staircase, waiting for it to take me to the top. I could always go back down and hope that he wasn't there, but I didn't want to take that risk really. I tapped my nails on the banister. I decided to just go an talk to my godfather. I felt like sobbing until I hadn't any tears left, but I held it all in. I didn't want to cry over Cedric.

"Hello Megan." Dumbledore said when I walked into his office.

"Hello. How's it going?" I asked. He saw right through my calm facade.

"Could this possibly be about Mr. Diggory and Miss. Chang?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.

"How did you know?" I asked, confused. A spike of hurt going through me at the mention of him.

"Minerva caught them about ten minutes ago making out in a locked broom closet and gave them detention. She knew you were dating Mr. Diggory and came to talk to me. She seemed to believe that you would come to me sometime today, and so you did." He explained.

"Ah, okay." I said, looking at my hands clasped in my lap. I heard his chair scraping the floor and soft footsteps over to me. I felt an arm around my shoulders and looked up, blinking back tears. I let my father figure envelop me in his arms like when I was a little girl. I felt safe. It brought back a memory from when I was five years old and first found out about my parents.

_:::::__Flashback__:::::_

_ "Daddy?" I asked, climbing up into my godfathers lap. _

_ "Yes Megan?" He asked, looking up from the letter he was writing. He smiled down on me, his beard tickling my nose._

_ "I want to know about my real mommy and daddy." _

_ His smile fell. "I knew you would want to. Ah well, I suppose it's time I tell you." He sighed. "You parents were wonderful people. Your mom was a truly beautiful person. Inside and out. You look just like her... pink hair and all." _

_ My bright bubblegum pink hair at the time was in pigtails as he fingered a stray strand of hair, a faraway look in his eyes. _

_ "And my real daddy?" I asked. _

_ "He was smart, kind, quiet but funny. He was a great friend, very loyal. His best friends could always rely on him. Especially James Potter. Harry Potter's father."_

_ "Harry Potter's dad was best friends with mine? Will I ever get to meet Harry Potter do you think?" I asked, excited. It was almost like meeting him in person! _

_ "Yes, he was." He smiled again at me, but still looked deep in thought. _

_ "Where are my parents now?" _

_ A tear slid down my godfather's face and I was scared. Why was he crying? What had happened. People only cry when bad things happen. _

_ "You mother was murdered by a very bad bad man, and your father... couldn't take care of you on his own, so he left you with me." He said, hesitating a little. _

_ "Why? You can take care of me alone. Why couldn't he?" I asked, truly bewildered. _

_ "He had issues he had to take care of. But, you'll always have me, Dawn, and Danni. Plus, if something ever happen to me, you'll always have Uncle Ab, Minny, and even 'Sev', as you call him." His eyes twinkled as he hugged me comfortingly while tears fell down my face. "But I'll be there for you as long as I can." _

_:::__Back to reality:::_

"Megan. You don't need to grow up too fast. Enjoy your life while you can. This world is full of enough unhappiness, so why add on when you don't need to. Do you want me to excuse Mr. Potter from class? You need to speak to him." Dumbledore said.

"No! I'm not going to talk to him." I said, my eyes wide with horror.

"Go think it over, okay? Oh, and Megan, would you like to preform at the Halloween dance? Just like you did the Welcome Back dance?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Sure, why not? Hey, thanks for letting me hide in here. But... do you mind excusing me from her _Highness's _class today.

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said, smiling at me.

I sighed then. "Fine.... Thanks anyway. Hey I'll see you later. Bye Dumblez." I said hugging him and leaving the room.

I didn't want to go to class, so instead, I headed down towards the lake. I wanted to be alone.

I sat by the lake, feeling utterly alone and depressed.

"Megan?" I heard someone say from behind me.

I jumped, glaring at whoever it was.

Great, It was Harry, Freaking, Potter.

"Leave me the hell alone Potter." I growled at him.

"No… somethings wrong... I- I don't like to see you hurting. I honestly do love you Megan... I wish you could return the feeling..." He hung his head then before looking at me with those bright green eyes of his.

I sighed and decided to tell the truth. "Harry. I lied."

He looked at me confused.

"About what?"

"About me not loving you Harry... I've always loved you. I lied to protect you. Or try to anyway... I didn't want you to be tied down. I didn't want to feel responsible if anything happened because of me." I said, tears threatening to fall again.

Harry looked surprised, his eyes widening.

"I don't know if you still want me... but I've always been yours." I said, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"I always will love you. And I've always been yours as well." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Love is irreversible." I said sighing.

"Yeah, it is..." Harry said.

"I love you Harry…." I said after a short silence.

I looked into his eyes again, and suddenly we leaned forward, as if forced by some magnetic pull. Suddenly our lips touched and sparks filled the air.

**Better? I think so. :D I hated how short the last few chapters were, and I decided to re-do them. Thanks if you took the time to read back and see. I haven't changed anything before chapter 23 by the way. Thanks!**

**-BellaCullen2312**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am so sorry. I deserve to be flamed. Ugh. I haven't updated in so long! On any of my stories! I'm sorry… again. I'm debating on if I should include my horrible excuse in this little apology… I suppose I will. **

**Alright, well life hates my guts and wants me to die, so it threw a bunch of obstacles at me and tried to murder my computer, which I am not currently using. You see, I had most of this chapter typed on my laptop, along with a few chapters for my other stories as well. My charger for my laptop, being the happy piece of technology it is, stopped charging my computer. And no matter what I do, it won't charge the dang thing. So, now I have a dead computer upstairs and a charger that I am so furious with I'm about to throw it at the wall. I can't get my charger replaced until next Monday seeing as it's my schools laptop that it loaned out to me for the year. **

**Anyways, life is difficult for me and the world is out to get me. (Not paranoid at all am I?) Ah well, I'm on my home computer now and I'm half coherent, so let's just start typing up the chapter again. **

**Oh yeah, thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I hope you have stuck with my story! I don't deserve your reviews, but I appreciate them all the same. Here is your well deserved chapter!**

**(Also, forgive me if it's horrible, I haven't written in a few weeks and I'm a little out of it.)**

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

I pulled back from the kiss after what seemed like forever and smiled a small smile at Harry. I forgot how it felt to kiss him. It was a wonderful feeling that I had missed terribly. For the first time in a while, I was happy. It had all worked out for the best!

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself close to him.

"I missed you." I sighed happily, playing with a lock of hair on the nape of his neck.

"I missed you too… you have no idea." He said, looking down at me. I felt so guilty for leaving him like that. I was selfish, not thinking of what it would do to him, or how much it would torture both of us.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking up into his eyes. They were so green and clear, yet so deep. You had to look closely to decipher what he was feeling, and even then it was difficult. However I could see one emotion in his eyes clearly, it was love, as cliché as that sounds.

"Don't be." He said, kissing the tip of my nose. "Do you want to head back to the castle?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I said, picking myself up off the ground. I smiled at him as he did the same and took my hand. "Let's head back."

By the time we got back to the castle, class was over. We had missed the whole day of classes. I hadn't realized that we had spent so much time down by the lake. We walked up to the common room then.

As soon as we entered the room, everyone fell silent. Harry and I, still holding hands, were suddenly being stared at by most of Gryffindor.

I looked around. Danni and Dawn were beaming at us with a confused looking Fred and George beside them, Hermione and Ron were sitting together on a couch smiling happily at us, a few first years were staring shamelessly at us, and almost everyone else was muttering quietly to each other and staring at us in a way that they probably thought was sneaky.

Just as I was about to make a slightly rude comment to them about staring, Harry calmly pulled me over to Ron and Hermione.

The common room stayed silent, everyone staring at us. I even spotted a few older Gryffindor girls glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you all get back to your conversations now, it's really not that interesting to stare at us." I said in a tone that clearly told all of them to shove off. Of course, I tried to be polite about it.

In a few minutes the common room started to increase volume again, conversations picking back up once more.

"Everything worked out! I'm so happy for you guys!" Hermione said, smiling and hugging us both.

Danni and Dawn walked over to us then, pulling Fred and George behind them.

"Spill." Dawn said, plopping down beside me.

"Meh, I will later." I said, rolling my eyes and leaning onto Harry's chest.

Danni and Dawn narrowed their eyes at me simultaneously, which was rather creepy, but didn't push the matter.

.

I looked over at Hermione. "Did we miss anything important in the old toad's class?" I asked.

"No." Ron answered for her. "She just babbled on the whole time about how we don't need defensive spells and all of us should be punished for everything we've done that could damage the ministry or whatever the bloody hell she was talking about."

I laughed. "I didn't expect anything different. I haven't learned a thing all year in that class except what not to do in a fight."

Harry was silent during all of this, just staring at me the whole time. I looked at him then, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "What?" I asked, glancing up at him.

He shook his head slightly. "Nothing… I just- I can't believe it…" He said, smiling. "I feel like it's all a dream and I'm about to wake up to where you actually do hate me and I dreamed this all."

I shook my head and kissed him lightly. "I never hated you." I said, smiling slightly. "And you're not dreaming anything."

He kissed me back. "Even if I was dreaming, I wouldn't want to wake up…"

I smiled before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked at Hermione, who had tapped me. "There's an owl in that window above you." She said, pointing it out.

I looked up at it before standing up on the couch and pulling the window open. The owl immediately hopped inside. The letter tied to its leg was addressed to me. I quickly pulled it off and read it.

I paled. "No…" I said, jumping up and running from the room. I quickly morphed into my cat form and dodged all of the students milling in the hallways and making their way to dinner.

I quickly ran outside and as soon as I was off of the grounds, I apparated.

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

I was watching her face as she read the letter. It went from happy to completely frozen in shock in just seconds.

"No…" She said in a half-whisper before running from the room.

We all stared after her in confusion. I quickly picked up the dropped letter and read through it.

"Oh no." I mumbled, reading the letter. "We have to find her!" I said, jumping up.

I ran from the common room, my friends on my heels. I had to find Megan, I knew she would probably be leaving the grounds, but I couldn't help but think that she needed me with her at the moment.

**You guys! Guess what!!! Tomorrow is the one year checkpoint for this story! I started it on April 2****nd**** of last year, and tomorrow is April 2****nd****! I'm so excited for such a miniscule thing! But even though I don't deserve it for not updating in so long and giving you this horribly written chapter, can you review, if not for me, for the one year mark of this story? Oh yeah, and I'll update sometime tomorrow just for that.**

**Thank you all so much. **

**Love,**

**BellaCullen2312**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, well this is the one year checkpoint for this story! Exactly one year ago I wrote and updated the very first chapter! Ah, I can't believe it's been a year! Anyways, thank you so much to my reviewers! **

_**Reviewers-**_

**1.) **FlyingNargles ~ _**I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review! **_

**2.) **Reyrayankar ~ _**I'm glad you think so. : ) I know it's not the greatest, not even close, but I'm glad it's at least okay. I think it's really cliché and the main character is a huge mary-sue. Anyways, thank you for the review! **_

**3.) **IisDaWaffleQueen ~ _**Alright, thank you for the review!**_

**4.) **AnneRG ~ _**It's alright, and I know what you mean. Ugh. Thank god for Spring Break for me though. xD And I've always hated Cho, so I decided to cast her in a bad light. I missed them being together so I decided to make it so. xD Thanks for the review! **_

**5.) **.Moony ~ _**I'm so happy you like it! Thanks for the review!**_

**Now here's chapter 25! **

_**Megan's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes as soon as I reached my destination, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. As soon as the door became visible, I rushed inside.

Mad-Eye met me in the hallway, his wand pointing towards my throat.

"I have to prove it's really you." He grumbled, his magical eye rolling around in its socket. "Use your metamorphmagus powers."

I nodded before briefly changing all of my facial features and changing the color of my hair. I then changed it back to normal.

"Where is he?" I asked quickly.

"Come with me. Sirius is currently with him upstairs." Moody said, leading me to one of the bedrooms in the upper level of the house.

When we reached the room Sirius was just stepping out of it, into the hallway.

"How is he?" I asked worriedly, stepping towards the door.

"I don't know. He hasn't woken up yet and we can't very well take him to a healer at the moment in his condition. Why are you here though? We sent that letter to inform you, not to ask you to rush down here." Sirius said.

I frowned, biting my lip. "I couldn't very well just stay there now could I? I was worried so I rushed out of there. I wasn't learning anything anyway."

Moody growled. "Your education is very important. You shouldn't be risking it like this. Especially with the ministry hag hovering around there."

"Mad-eye, just drop it." I said. "Can I go in and see him?"

"Sure. But he doesn't look his best, we've only cleaned him up a little bit, but we can't do much about the bruises and big wounds." Sirius warned me.

I pushed the door to the room open slowly and stepped inside. It was lit dimly by a candle on the wall, causing the walls to be cast in an eerie glow.

I looked around and saw the bed in the far corner of the room. A figure covered in white blankets that appeared to be spotted with blood. I had a sharp intake of breath and walked over to the bed.

I looked down at the figure and tears welled in my eyes. There were bruises and gashes covering most of what I could see of them. Fighting back tears, I sat beside the bed, waiting for him to wake.

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

I quickly took the note Megan had received and read over it.

"…we don't know if he is alright, but thought it best we inform you about this incident. Currently he is in the only safe place we have…" I said, reading aloud from the letter. "It's from Mad-Eye… I suppose they're talking about the Order's headquarters. Megan must have left to make sure he's alright." I concluded, looking around at the group.

Harry was currently checking the map to see if she was still on the grounds. She wasn't.

"What if something happens to her? I can't let her leave and never come back. I have to go after her." Harry said, shoving the map back in his pocket and tugging the invisibility cloak from the other. "You all stay here, I don't want any of you to get caught or injured."

Here we go with the hero crap again. "Harry, we're going with you no matter what. Deal with it." Danni said, putting her hands on her hips.

After about five minutes of convincing him, we decided that Ron, Fred, George, Dawn, and I stay while Harry and Danni go to find Megan and make sure she's alright.

As soon as they left I turned to Ron and frowned. "She must be worried sick about him. I can't believe after everything she's been through that this had to happen. If he dies…" I couldn't finish my sentence, choosing instead to wrap my arms around Ron's neck and hiding my face in his chest.

"If he dies she's going to be torn up. She'd sink back into her depression again. And we can not let that happen. I will not allow her to act the way she did after the last time she lost someone important to her." Dawn said fiercely, narrowing her eyes.

"We have to all be there for her after this. She must be worried sick right now." I said, looking around at our small group.

"Anyone want to go down to dinner?" George asked halfheartedly, trying to change the subject to a more cheery one. We all looked down at the last stragglers as they entered the Great Hall.

I shrugged. "We probably ought to. We don't want to be found milling around in the hallway. The old toad will probably make a new decree against it or something."

They all nodded and we made our way down the staircase and into the Great Hall. We took our seats at the Gryffindor table all thinking similar thoughts, all wondering how our friends were doing.

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

It didn't take long for Danni and I to reach the tunnel that led to Hogsmeade. Once In the cellar of Honeydukes, she used side along apparition to get us to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I quickly walked to the front door and pulled it open.

Suddenly Mad-Eye appeared in front of us, brandishing his wand. "Who's there?" He growled.

"It's Danni and Harry." Danni said holding up her hands to show that she was defenseless. I did the same.

"Prove it. You, Potter, what form does your patronus take?" He asked me.

"A stag." I answered calmly.

"Alright, and you, what is your boyfriend's youngest brothers girlfriend's name?" Moody asked. I personally thought this was an odd question, but didn't voice my opinion.

"Hermione Jean Granger…" Danni answered. "Now Mad-Eye, is Megan here?" She asked.

Mad-Eye nodded. "Upstairs. She's sitting by his bed… we don't know if he's alright yet, he hasn't woken after the attack."

I frowned, worried about both of them before rushing up the stairs, I had to comfort her. God knows she probably needed it.

**Ah, really short chapter, I know. And not very well written. Sorry about that you guys. I just got home an hour ago and started typing about forty-five minutes ago… I get distracted easily so it took longer than it should have to type this rather boring and uneventful chapter. **

**Here's a tiny contest for you guys! I purposely avoided saying who it was who was hurt for a reason. Now the first reviewer to write in and say who they think the mystery person is gets a special shout out in the beginning of next chapter. **

**I thought it was obvious, but I'm not really sure. So if no one gets it, which I highly doubt will happen, I will just tell you guys next chapter. **

**Please review in celebration of the one year mark for this story!**

**Happy early Easter, **

**BellaCullen2312**

**(P.S. I'll be updating again before the weekend is over.)**


	26. Chapter 26

… **Ugh. I haven't been updating and I just… died off of Fanfiction. I'm sorry to anyone who actually reads this. **

**My life sucks is my excuse for the hugemungus disappearance. And yes, that is **_**definitely**_** a word. xD**

**Also, I'm sorry to you all because this is not an actual chapter. **

**However, **_**please**_** keep reading…**

**Do any of you want me to continue this story? If even just one person wants me to continue it, I will.  
**

**I've more or less lost all inspiration for writing, well I did, but now I think that if I had a good motive to finish it – like getting at least one person who actually enjoys it and wants me to continue – I might be able to. **

**Anyway, I know that this story has plot holes, Mary-sues, and many other problems, but I started writing this when I was twelve or thirteen – back in 2009. So cut me some slack! xD**

**Besides, the main Mary-sue of the story is so retarded I'm surprised that my eyes didn't bleed when I went back and re-read it. **

**Plus that fact that I named her after myself due to lack of creativity just makes it even stupider. **

**So that's why I've decided to pause – even more than I already did – my writing of this story. **

**But, I think my writing has improved greatly since I started this and, if I do continue this, I'll work on making each chapter a lot better than the previous. **

**Thank you so much for reading, if you actually did. **

**~BellaCullen2312**


	27. LOL WHAT IS THIS?

And then everyone died because this story is _extremely_ horrible...

**The end.**

****...

I apologize for putting you all through the ramblings of mine from when I was young and all I knew was the world of the Mary-Sue.

I sincerely hope that I've improved greatly since then. So, yeah... I apologize again and, believe me, I do know how bad they were. Perhaps I'll continue writing more stories at another time. If I do, It won't be for a while.


End file.
